New Life
by TimeRose
Summary: Hermione Granger is now raising Ted Lupin by herself after her friends leave her. When the minsitry places a recently returned Sirius Black in her care to help adjust to his new life, perhaps he might help her find her own and be truly happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One He's Back

Hermione Granger quickly finished the paperwork on her desk and with a flick of her wand it was sent to her boss's office. As she grabbed her cloak she checked the time.

_6:30 already?!? Damn, I'm late again!_

She quickly left her office with a tall stack of files that her boss wanted her to check over before he presented it to the minister at the end of the week. Hermione loved her job. Finally she felt she was making a difference, even if her boss took all the credit. As she boarded the elevator she noticed that once again she was the last one to leave the office.

Hermione quickly approached one of the fireplaces and stepped in saying clearly "The Leaky Cauldron" before she vanished into the emerald flames. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron and went behind the bar and up the stairs to the private quarters of the owners.

"Hannah? I'm sorry I'm late again. I lost track of time and had a tonne of paperwork that needed done. How was Teddy today?" Hermione looked over to her friend and saw her playing with a small boy. As soon as they heard Hermione enter the room the small child got up and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" the five year old child cried as Hermione bent down to embrace him.

"Hello sweetie. How are you? Did you have a good day with Aunt Hannah?" Hermione asked as she picked up the small boy. She sat down at the table with the small boy sitting on her lap as Hannah Abbott got up off the floor and sat across from her.

"Like an angel, as always. Do you want a cup of tea?" Hannah asked.

"Yes please Hannah." Hermione looked down at the child who was trying to get her attention and tell her all the things that he did that day. As he was telling her about how he and Aunt Hannah cleaned the bar she looked at him closely.

Everyday he was looking more and more like his father, with his natural sandy brown hair and amber eyes he was like a miniature Remus Lupin. He even had a mischievous sparkle in his eye that was a clear sign of a marauder in the making. However, like him mother, Ted is a metamorphmagus and so his hair at the moment was his favourite colour at the moment, sky blue. Also like Nymphadora Tonks, he was very clumsy and had a habit of knocking things over.

"Mommy, are we going home soon? I don't want to go yet! Aunt Hannah said that Uncle Neville was coming over and that we could stay for dinner. Can we mommy? Can we please?" Ted Lupin looked up at Hermione and had big puppy dog eyes, which he knew would make her do what ever he wanted.

"Well…if we're not intruding I guess it's ok." Hermione replied as she looked to Hannah for approval. Hannah nodded her head happy that her friend was going to stay.

"Of course you can! Neville hasn't seen you two in ages! I'll go start dinner now" Hannah walked into the kitchen and waved her wand about. Just as Hermione was setting the table and asking Ted to go and wash his hands Neville Longbottom entered the room.

"Uncle Neville!" Ted cried as he ran to Neville who picked him up and spun him around.

"Hey there little guy. Long time no see. How've you been? I hope that you've been taking good care of your mom for me." Neville asked the small boy jokingly.

"Of course Uncle Neville. I love my mommy very very much! Did you know that we're going to stay for dinner?"

"No I didn't, but I'm sure glad you are. I feel like I having seen you in ages!" Neville put Ted back down on the floor and he ran into the bathroom to wash his hands like his mommy told him to. Neville walked over to Hannah and kissed her before turning to Hermione and giving her a hug.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you." Neville said, as he looked at his fellow Gryffindor and notice that she seemed tired and very thin. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Not really. I've got so much work and then Teddy but I'm fine." Hermione replied trying to laugh off his concern.

"If you say so. So what's new with you?"

"Not much, I'm trying to get my boss to rethink the werewolf laws that discriminate them so much."

Hannah came in and placed some hot soup in front of them and Teddy who was trying to get into his seat. Hermione noticed the struggle that her adoptive son was facing and so picked him up and placed him in the chair making sure that he could reach his food.

"Thank you mommy."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

As they ate dinner Neville was telling them about some of the staff changes made to Hogwarts while Hannah and Ted told them about their day visiting the park and cleaning the bar down stairs. Suddenly there was an insistent tapping at the window and they turned to see a ministry official owl. Hannah got up to let the owl in and once in, it went straight to Hermione and held out its leg. Hermione hesitantly united the letter and politely thanked the owl wondering why on earth the ministry would be contacting her so late.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Please come to the Ministry of Magic immediately. A situation has arisen and we are in need of your assistance._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione looked up at Hannah and Neville both looking confused and slightly worried. Hermione got up and quickly fetched her cloak. She then turned to Hannah and Neville.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go. Could you please watch Teddy for me? I don't know how long this is going to take." Hermione asked them as she put on her cloak.

"Of course. Don't worry, you know we'll take good care of him. He's welcome to spend the night." Hannah said as she went to fetch some floo powder for Hermione to travel to the ministry. Hermione turned to Teddy and gave him a hug.

"Now you be good for Aunt Hannah and Uncle Neville ok? Maybe this weekend if you're very good we can go see Victoire ok?" Hermione asked the young boy as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry mommy. Tell Uncle Kingsley I said hi. I love you mommy." Teddy said as he embraced Hermione goodbye.

"I love you to honey." Hermione then turned to Hannah and took the floo powder from her and went to the fireplace in her sitting room. Hermione entered the fireplace and clearly called out "The Ministry of Magic" and was consumed by the emerald flames once more.

As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in the ministry she knew something was not right. For the time of night it was there was too much activity as she approached the minister's office. Seeing that his secretary was nowhere in sight Hermione timidly knocked on the door before it magically opened.

"Hermione, thank you for coming so soon. Please take a seat." Kingsley Shacklebolt said as she entered the room. Next to him Hermione recognised one of the unspeakable workers.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley turned to her and replied, "There was some activity tonight in the Department of Mysteries. I've tried contacting Harry but I still can't reach him."

At the mention of Harry's name Hermione visible stiffened and replied angrily, "Well we have been having trouble contacting him for the last four years. I don't see why tonight should be any different"

Kingsley looked at her sadly and replied, "Because Hermione right now, we need him."

Hermione looked at him and asked, "Why?"

Kingsley turned to look at the unspeakable that nodded their head before turning to her once more and answering, "Because he's back."

Hermione starred at Kingsley. "He? Whose back minister?"

"Sirius Hermione, at 8:16 tonight Sirius Black fell from the veil and has being asking for Harry Potter since."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I'm so happy that so many like the story and it's only chapter two!**

**Forgot to do this on the previous chapter but…………Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to the talented J. K. Rowling! **

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Chapter Two What Happened?

Hermione sat there in shock. She hadn't moved in the last five minutes since Kingsley told her about Sirius' return.

_Oh my god. Sirius is back. Sirius Black. Another person I lost and mourned. How is he back?_

Hermione looked up at Kingsley and the unspeakable her eyes pleading with them to tell her all they know.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Right now we don't know anything except that at 8:16 the veil began to glow and Sirius fell out, unconscious. When he came around he started attacking everyone around him screaming at them to let him go and let him see Harry. He only stopped because I showed up and even then he doubted if it was really me. In fairness I _have _aged at bit since he last saw me."

Hermione just nodded her head, closing her eyes to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill. She had to be strong and not show any weakness in front of Kingsley, as kind as he was to her, she knew that he was close to the Weasleys and would surely tell them if she broke down in his office.

"Why am I here then?" Hermione asked Kingsley quietly.

"Because, like I said earlier, we can't reach Harry or Ron or Ginny and Sirius doubts that I'm telling the truth when I said who I am and where he is and so we thought that…"

"Wait! Why does Sirius doubt who you are? You were in the order together, surely he can recognise you!"

"Ah, but you see Hermione the last time Sirius was alive we were in the middle of a battle with Voldemort and his followers. How does Sirius know that I'm not some Death Eater using polyjuice potion to get him to trust me?" Kingsley asked her.

"Oh. Poor Sirius! He must think that you're holding him captive."

"That's what we think. That is also why I asked you to come. Since Albus and Remus are gone and we can't reach the others, I thought you would be the next person that could get him to calm down and see sense." Kingsley looked at Hermione.

"Why me? Why not Molly or Arthur?" She asked angrily.

"Don't you remember how Sirius and Molly got on? They were always fighting. Besides, I don't want too many people to know about Sirius' return. Not until we know more about it." Kingsley said calmly trying to get Hermione to let go of her anger.

"Fine. What do you need me to do Minister?" Hermione asked coolly. She didn't like any mention of her former friends and those she once considered her family. Not after what they did to her.

"We need you to go down to were Sirius is being monitored. Just talk to him and try to explain to him that the war is over and that we won." Kingsley said as he and the unspeakable made their way to the door, wanting Hermione to follow them.

Hermione stood up and just nodded her head. As she followed them both down the corridor to the elevator she thought of how she was going to explain Harry not being here, or how she was going to tell Sirius that his last friend was killed in battle. As they reached the Department of Mysteries Hermione took a deep breath as Kingsley stopped at a door with two guards on it.

"I thought he was a free man?" Hermione asked Kingsley who only looked at her before saying.

"It's for his protection as well as ours. Don't forget he still thinks that a war is going on. Maybe seeing you will help convince him." With that Kingsley nodded at the two guards who unlocked the door and motioned for Hermione to enter. Hermione took a deep breath before entering and what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh my god! Sirius?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter! Thanks to all those that have reviewed! =)**

Chapter Three Who are you?

It didn't hit Hermione that Sirius Black had really returned from the dead until she entered that small room and saw him sitting there looking _exactly _as he did the day he fell through the veil. She believed Kingsley but to actually see him there was another thing altogether. What made her stop in her tracks was the look in his eyes. He looked at her with such hatred and disgust that she took a step back.

"Sirius? Is that really you?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Another dumb Death Eater? Well listen her sweetheart, I'm not telling you anything. You might as well kill me because I will not betray my godson!" Sirius yelled at Hermione, who hearing what he said visibly stiffened much like she did earlier in Kingsley's office.

"I am _not _some dumb Death Eater and I am not here to kill you! I'm here because that precious godson you mentioned isn't and once again I have to take care of his responsibilities!" Hermione yelled back at Sirius taking a step towards him.

Sirius appeared shocked at her behaviour. Apparently his previous visitors were much more courteous then she was at the moment. Hermione however, did not care and was fed up at the moment, as all she wanted to do was go home to her baby boy.

Sirius looked at the young woman standing quite intimidating in front of him. He had to admit that she was pretty.

_No, beautiful! Epically when she's all fired up. This could be interesting!_

Sirius smirked thinking that he could have some fun with the young woman. She had long brown curls that hung loosely down her back and an eye-catching figure hidden under some very boring and business like robes. Sirius took a step towards her. She didn't notice and so he moved closer still until they were nearly touching.

"How did such a beautiful creature like yourself get caught up with someone like Voldemort?" Sirius asked teasingly, as he reached out to move a stray curl from her face.

Hermione looked at him in shock.

_Is he flirting with me?!?_

Sirius took another step so that their bodies were pressed close together. He was about to say something else when he noticed that her eyes had now narrowed in suspicion at his behaviour. Sirius froze. He knew that look from somewhere. As he was so close he could see that his visitor was no older then twenty-two or twenty-three with brown eyes.

_Wait! Those eyes look very familiar. Where have I seen them?_

Sirius took a step back from the young woman and Hermione released a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Having that close to her felt weird, she just put it down to the fact that he was suppose to be dead.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked her quietly, all humour gone from his voice.

Hermione saw the look on Sirius' face and she knew he was deep in thought. It was a look she saw many a times in Grimmauld Place. She didn't answer, not sure how to. The last time he had saw her she was fifteen.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked her, this time with more force.

"Hermione Granger. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Harry Potter, never will!=)**

Chapter Four Trust Me

Sirius just starred at the young woman in front of him in shock. Hermione calmly waited to see what would happen next and was wondering if she would have to call for Kingsley in case things got out of control. Finally Sirius spoke.

"Nice try love, but if your going to try and get my trust your going to have to come up with a more convincing story. I mean Hermione Granger? I think I know her well enough as she's my godson's best friend. Oh yeah and she's fifteen years old!" Sirius practily spit the last bit out he was that angry. It was one thing for them to pose as Kingsley, a man he trusted with his life, but to drag an innocent girl into it? That was pathetic.

"I thought Voldemort would be smarter than this, I mean how old are you love? Twenty-two? Twenty-three?" Sirius asked her coldly.

Hermione brought herself to her full height, but still had to raise her head to look him in the eye.

"I _am_ Hermione Granger and your suppose to be _dead_." Sirius just looked at her as if she was mad.

"I don't believe you, I mean why should I? You have no proof!"

"And you have no proof that I'm lying!" She faced his angry stare dead on. Something in her eyes looked remarkable like the young girl he remembered. Sirius just couldn't believe it though that the former bossy bookworm had suddenly turned into this beautiful woman standing defiantly in front of him.

"Prove it." Sirius said as he crossed his arms, sure that she couldn't and would admit that she was lying.

"Fine! You're an illegal animagus, you can turn into a dog. Your nickname is Padfoot and you are one of the infamous Marauders. I helped you escape in my third year with Harry. You flew away with Buckbeak, you said I was the brightest witch of my age. In fourth year Ron, Harry and I brought you food when you came back to be closer to Harry during the tournament. In our fifth year we all stayed with you in Grimmauld Place, as it was the meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix. You gave Harry a two-way mirror that you and James used when you were in different detentions. You then came to the ministry when you found out that Harry and the rest of us were in danger and you…. "Hermione got quiet and didn't continue but seeing the shocked look on Sirius face proved that he had heard enough to believe her.

"How…how did you know all that?" Sirius asked her quietly, he stepped away from her as if afraid she might harm him.

Hermione looked at him sadly and took a tentative step towards him but stopped when she saw him back further away from her.

"Because I'm telling the truth Sirius. It's really me. Kingsley brought me here to convince you that we're telling the truth. You've been dead the past seven years. A lot has happened since then." Hermione looked sad as she thought of the last seven years and all the people she had lost, but then she thought of Teddy and she was instantly cheered. Hermione slowly took another step towards Sirius and seeing that he wasn't moving away took another until they were once again nearly touching.

"Sirius, I know this is a big shock but I'm here to help you. Why don't you come with me so that we can talk to Kingsley and you can catch up with what has happened over the last seven years?"

Sirius looked at Hermione and saw the warm brown eyes that held sympathy for him. He just nodded his head, too shocked to talk yet. Hermione reached out and took his hand and was leading him towards the door when he pulled her back. Hermione went crashing into him and she could fell his well-formed body pressed tightly against her. She looked up at Sirius realising just how close they really were.

"How do I know your not lying?" His face showed no emotion but Hermione could see a hint of fear and doubt in his eyes.

"You have to trust me Sirius. You did before, now's no different." Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly and led him to the door and knocked on it to let them know she wanted out. Hermione looked back at Sirius once more and gave him a small smile he recognised and smiled back as the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm so glad so many people are liking the story!=)**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter Five Welcome Back

Hermione and Sirius emerged from the room to find Kingsley and the same unspeakable waiting for them. Kingsley opened his mouth to say something but Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"Can we go up to your office and discuss what we are going to do next?" Kingsley just nodded and led the way to the elevator. Hermione was still holding Sirius' hand and she realised that she liked it. Their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

Sirius also realised that were still holding hands and looked down at Hermione noting more changes to her over the last seven years. She certainly didn't look like the fifteen-year-old girl he last saw, but a confident young woman. Her hair had all but lost its frizzness and now hung in loose curls down her back. Her warm brown eyes showed the knowledge and wisdom she possessed, something a woman her age shouldn't. There was also something else there, something he couldn't quite describe. Then it hit him. It was sadness, a sadness you feel when you lose someone you love dearly. He recognised that look from seeing it in his own eyes after James and Lily's death.

Unknown to Sirius, Hermione was also checking to see any differences in him. However she could not see any. He looked exactly as he did the day he fell through the veil, even wearing the same black robes. When she reached his face she found him to be starring at her and when she met his eye she noticed something flicker in them. Before she could figure out what it was it was gone and replaced by his trademark glint and confident smirk. Hermione blushed and quickly looked down and released her hand from his as the elevator stopped and the four went into Kingsley's office.

"Minister of Magic huh? Well congratulations! It's about time this place got someone who knows what they are doing." Sirius commented as he took a seat in front of Kingsley's desk. Kingsley and the unspeakable were talking quietly and so Hermione took the seat on Sirius' right. Soon the unspeakable nodded his head and left the office and Kingsley took his seat.

"Well, first things first. Welcome back Sirius, it's been a long time. Too long." Kingsley said as he smiled at the man in front of him.

"Thanks Kingsley or is it Minister?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"You can call me Kingsley old friend. Now what are we going to do with you is the next problem." Kingsley stated in a more serious tone and instantly all humour left Sirius.

"Well what do you mean? Can't I just go back to headquarters or am I still a wanted man by the ministry?" Sirius asked, afraid of the answer. He didn't want to go back to prison.

"No Sirius, you're a free man. Cleared of all charges by the ministry after you fell through the veil Voldemort showed up and the minister had to admit that you were not to blame. However, I'm afraid that you cannot go back to Grimmauld Place, as you are no longer the owner. Harry is as you left everything to him. I will contact Gringotts as soon as possible and try to sort out everything. At the meantime, you can rent an apartment or…"

"He can stay with me." Hermione said calmly. Both men looked at her in shock, neither expecting the offer. Hermione to was shocked but did not show it. She just let it slip with out really thinking. But she knew it would be better if he stayed with her, that way he could adjust to this new life of his easier.

"Hermione love, that's very kind of you but I don't want to be putting you to any inconvenience on my behalf." Sirius looked at her. He would much prefer staying with someone he knew and possibly find out more about what happened over the last seven years.

"You wont be, besides it would only be for a while. I'm sure you will get Grimmauld Place soon and then you can move back into it." Hermione replied and Kingsley saw sense in her suggestion and full backed it up.

"That's a good idea Hermione. Since it's so late I think you two should head over now. Hermione you can have tomorrow off, don't worry I'll let your boss know. I would like to see the both of you in two days time so we can discuss how we are going to officially announce Sirius' return." With that Kingsley stood and led them to the door once again telling Sirius how good it was to have him back and thanking Hermione for taking the time to come and help them. The two departed and went into the elevator quietly before steeping out into the main hall in the ministry.

"I'm going to apparate the both of us since you don't know where I live and I'm not to sure your up to it after your ordeal." Hermione stated as she reached out and wrapped her arm around his waist. Hermione blushed lightly, hoping Sirius wouldn't notice but he did and he smirked happily knowing he still had his charm over the ladies.

"Ordeal? Is that what you call returning from the dead to find it's been seven years and everything has changed?" Sirius asked teasingly. Hermione just shook her head and apparated the both of them into her living room. She stepped back and turned the lights on.

"One o'clock? Damn. I guess Teddy has to stay with Hannah tonight. I hope he doesn't annoy her and Neville too much." Hermione said to herself. However, Sirius picked up on it and looked at her confused.

"Teddy? Who's Teddy?"

"Teddy is my son." Hermione stated, as she looked Sirius in the eye. Sirius appeared shocked and his eyes widened, quickly looking down to her left hand to see no wedding ring.

_I would never have thought Hermione would be one of those witches who had children outside of marriage._

Hermione waited for him to comment and sure enough Sirius asked.

"Son? Who's his father? Harry or Ron?" Sirius asked jokingly but the smile quickly left his face when he saw Hermione' s expression. Hermione had stiffened and her lips and been set in a dead small line that would make Professor McGonagall proud.

Hermione replied to him, stepping closer while pointing her finger into his chest.

"No Sirius. My son is neither that dimwit Ron's nor that precious godson of yours. Hell! He isn't even mine." Hermione stated quietly as all anger left her. She realised now she had to tell Sirius who Ted's really parents are and why weren't they raising him.

"What do you mean he isn't yours? Whose is he?" Sirius asked the young witch quietly.

Hermione looked down at the ground sadly as tears fell down her face. Sirius lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye and wiped a few tears away.

"C'mon Hermione. You can tell me."

Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath before replying.

"Ted isn't my son. He's my godson, who I have adopted because his parents were killed in the war and his godfather didn't want him."

Sirius looked at her and asked her quietly.

"Who were his parents Hermione?"

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin." Sirius let go of Hermione's face and took a step back from her. He grabbed the fireplace mantle to steady himself before turning to her, his eyes filled with pain at the lost of his only real friend, his brother, and his lively little cousin.

"Who is his godfather? Who wouldn't want the honour of raising their child?" Sirius straitened up and began roaring at Hermione. He had lost all those years with Harry, he could not understand why someone who Remus and Tonks clearly trusted would give up the chance to raise their son.

Hermione straightened and looked Sirius in the eye again before saying quietly and clearly.

"Harry Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews!=) Sorry the chapters aren't that long but I'm kinda happy with there length! Oh well, I tried to make this one longer than some of the other ones! Enjoy!=)**

Chapter Six Why?

Sirius just looked at Hermione in shock.

"What..what did you say?" He asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Harry is Ted's godfather."

Sirius nodded and still appeared shocked.

_I can't believe him. After all we went through. After all the time we didn't get to know each other and now he's just throwing his time away from his godson like he means nothing! Did he not learn anything? Did he not regret anything?_

Sirius was mad and wanted to know what happened. He looked at Hermione who was watching him wearily.

"Hermione, why? Why did Harry not want to take care of his own godson?" Sirius asked sadly. Hermione closed her eyes realising that she was going to have to delve into her past a bit to answer some of his questions.

"Sirius, it's late why don't we get some rest and then we can discuss everything in the morning. OK?" Hermione looked at him hopefully but Sirius just shook his head.

"No Hermione. I need to know. Right now! Why on earth would Harry not take care of his own godson after what he and I went through? Did he not learn anything? Did he not regret all that wasted and lost time we could have had getting to know one another?" Sirius was mad. He was very mad and he was venting his anger out on Hermione who was shocked at his reaction.

"Sirius! Calm down! I'll tell you all that I know about the situation, but to answer some of the questions you just asked your going to have to ask Harry." Hermione walked over to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sat down. After a minute Sirius followed her and sat next to her, moving his body so that he could face her.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Hermione quietly and much more calmly then before. Hermione viewed the poor wizard before him and was saddened to see him so heartbroken.

"Well, I don't know all the details. I was only back in London when I got an owl from the ministry to come down immediately. I was worried something was wrong with my application form, I had applied to my current position then. Anyway, I got there and was directed down to the Department of Law Enforcements. Once there I was immediately whisked off to the head of the department's office. There waiting for me was the head, a man called Albert, and Kingsley. Both wore sad expressions and I immediately knew something was wrong. It was Kingsley who spoke first. He told me that Andromeda had died and that her grandson, Ted, now had no home to go to." Hermione stopped here to catch her breath and to prepare Sirius for the next bit. She saw saddness cross Sirius' face at hearing that his cousin was dead as well. So many deaths, and so much more of them for him to find out about.

"I immediatley asked what had happend to Harry. I was there the night Remus asked Harry to be Ted's godfather. Kingsley said that the ministry contacted Harry earlier that day but he refused to take Ted."

"What! Why?" Sirius roared.

"Sirius I don't really know. All Kingsley told me was that apparently Harry didn't wan the responsibility of a one year old. He was only eighteen and he wanted to enjoy life now that he's finally got control of it. He didn't want to raise a child that wasn't his"

"What happened after that?"

"He left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"I mean Sirius, the next day Harry, Ginny and Ron were gone. They left the country to travel the world and to finally relax."

"What about you?" Sirius looked at Hermione. He was amazed that she took on the task of raising a one year old alone like she did.

"What about me? I wasn't going to let Teddy go with out a home or someone to love! I brought him home with me that day. Was planning on going to talk to Harry the next day but heard he was gone with the others. I suppose that was Ron's way of telling me that we were threw." Hermione said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked the young witch confused.

"I mean, Ron and I were suppose to be dating at the time but after finding out what I did when I got home, I wasn't really talking to any of them."

"Why? What happened?"

Hermione looked at the clock and saw how late it was. She turned to Sirius and saw how tired he was, but was clearly fighting to stay awake.

"It's late and that is something that very few people even now know the truth about. There aren't many people left in my life Sirius, once you take away Harry and the others. Right now I'm going to bed. I have to collect my son early in the morning and you, Mr. I wont die, it's time for bed." Sirius was going to argue but recognised the determined expression on Hermione's face and let it drop for now. There was always tomorrow to find out more about the mysterious witch that stood before him.

"You can sleep in the spare room and tomorrow we can go and get you some clothes and other necessities." Hermione stood and led Sirius to the spare bedroom.

"Goodnight Sirius. I'm really glad your back." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek goodnight. As she walked down the hall to her own bedroom Sirius raised his hand to his cheek where she kissed him. He looked down to where she was and asked her just one more question before she went to bed.

"Hermione, what did Ron do that caused you not to speak to him or any of the others."

Hermione stiffened and slowly turned to him and in a quiet, yet deadly voice said.

"He cheated on me with Lavender Brown." With that Hermione turned and swiftly walked into her bedroom and closed the door on a shocked Sirius. Sirius stood there for a minute before tuning and walking into the neat spare room.

_Well he sure is lucky that he's not around now. Merlin knows what I'd do if I got my hands on him and Harry. Is till can't believe that he did that. Leaving poor Ted and poor Hermione. All three of them left her! What the hell for? Well I plan on finding out and I plan on doing it soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! This may soon become a weekend fic as the only time I can update is at the weekend!=( Well to make up for the lack of updates I made this chapter extra long!=) I hope you like it!**

Chapter Seven Past Heroes

Sirius woke up and looked around him. He didn't recognise the room he was in and as he looked around he saw that the room was painted a light green and had silver furnishing. Very Slytherin. Sirius assumed he'd was in Grimmauld Place but then he noticed the bright green and silver flowers that were enchanted so that they never died. That definitely wouldn't belong in his mother's house. Sirius was sitting up in the bed trying to remember where he was when he heard two very feminine voices from down the hall. He got up and quietly opened the door a bit so he could hear what they were talking about and possibly remember what happened to him.

"Hermione are you all right? What happened to you last night? Is everything at work ok? That boss of yours isn't giving you a hard time again is he? Because I swear he'll have a bunch of angry people to deal with if he…"

"Hannah! I'm fine. Honestly! Kingsley just needed me to come in as there was an unexpected new development in something and no Mr. Allan hasn't been giving me a hard time not after the last time and he had to deal with you-know-who." At this both women laughed at the memory.

It then hit Sirius. He was at Hermione Granger's home. His godson's best friend who had taken him in after he had apparently returned from the dead.

_Some best friend! I still can't believe what Harry, Ron and Ginny did to Hermione. It doesn't make sense and I don't believe that I'm getting the full story. I better try today and see if I can get her to full open up about what happened._

Sirius listened to Hermione and the other woman, apparently called Hannah.

"So are you coming to collect Teddy then?" Hannah asked her friend.

"Yes, I'll be over in a minute. Ted's going over to Bill and Fleur's today for a play date with Victoire. I hope Ted didn't ruin any plans you and Neville had last night?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ever since Neville had gotten a teaching position at Hogwarts it was hard for him and Hannah to have any quality time together.

"No, don't worry! We love having Ted over. Besides Neville's taking me out tonight for our anniversary!" Hannah said happily.

"Really? That's brilliant! Do you know where? How long have you guys been together now?"

"No idea! He said it's a secret. I can't believe it, but Neville and I have been dating now for five years Hermione! It seems like only yesterday!"

Hermione laughed and the light sound sent shivers down Sirius' back.

"Well I guess we'll see you soon Hermione!"

"Yes, see you soon Hannah!"

There was a quite pop and Sirius knew Hannah had apparated and left Hermione alone. He exited the room and went to find her. She was in the kitchen apparently in the middle of making breakfast when she heard him.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Hermione turned to him and nearly dropped the frying pan in her hand. There in front of her stood a half dressed Sirius Black. All he wore were blue boxers and Hermione could not help but stare at his well-defined chest and all the unique tattoos that were etched onto his perfectly sculpture skin. Hermione eventually raised her eyes to his face to find him smirking at her. He had caught her staring and he was now enjoying seeing her blush. Hermione realising that she was caught quickly turned around and proceeded to cook breakfast.

"There' s some spare clothes in the chest at the bottom of your bed. The bathroom is across from your room. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

Sirius walked out of the kitchen smiling but also confuse.

_What are you playing at? This is Hermione Granger you are teasing! She's just a child._

You mean she _was _a child.

_NO! I'm still old enough t be her father. I've got to go and find some other witch to tease and flirt with._

Sirius found the spare clothes and wondered why Hermione had any. They were very expensive looking and he wondered if she was seeing anyone. For a minute he felt jealous until he told himself to get a grip and proceeded towards the shower. Fifteen minutes later he walked into the kitchen all cleaned to find a full English fry waiting for him.

"Wow. This looks delicious! Thanks Hermione." Sirius said as he sat down and began to shovel all that he could reach into his mouth.

"Your welcome. Sirius, just because you can change into a dog doesn't mean that you have to eat like one!" Hermione chastised the older wizard who slowed down a little.

"Sorry Hermione! So what are we doing today?"

"We're doing nothing I'm afraid. I have to go and pick up Teddy from Hannah's and then drop him off at Fleur's. We can't go anywhere until Kingsley officially announces that your back so I'm afraid your confined to the house."

Sirius just looked at her and he felt a familiar fear and panic swell within him at the thought of being trapped. Held prisoner.

Hermione saw the flicker of fear in his eyes and instantly reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry! When we go see Kingsley tomorrow I'll make sure he makes the announcement soon ok? You'll be a free man walking the streets very soon." Hermione gave him a bright smile one which Sirius instantly returns.

"Ok. So when will you be back?"

Hermione stood to grab her cloak and waved her wand to clear the table and wash and put away the dishes.

"Oh, I shouldn't be any longer than an hour. I'll be back soon. Remember, do not leave this flat!" With that Hermione apparated and Sirius was alone.

Sirius got up from the table and began to explore the flat. It was very neat and tidy. Hermione to a T. He went back to his room and then walked further down the hall to anther room. He opened the door to a blue bedroom. It had enchanted stars in the ceiling and there were toys thrown everywhere. On the bedside table were some framed pictures. Sirius stepped into the room to get a better look. He picked up the first frame to see a smiling Hermione. It was taken outside on a sunny day and Hermione was smiling and waving at the camera. The next frame held a picture of Andromedaand Ted Tonks. Sirius smiled sadly at the loving couple as he remembered how much they doted on one another. The last frame caused Sirius to cry out in surprise and pain. It was a beaming Remus and Tonks holding a very small sleeping baby. Sirius fought back the tears at seeing his dear friend and favourite cousin so happy knowing that it wasn't long after this was taken that they were killed. Sirius gently placed the frame down and walked back into the kitchen to get a glass of water when he heard a quiet pop from the living room.

"I'm back!" Hermione called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Wow that was quick! How's Ted?" Sirius asked as he pulled out a glass for Hermione.

"Fine. He adores Hannah and Neville but he loves Bill and Fleur's more as they now have a little girl. Her name is Victoire and she's three. Fleur's pregnant again and so anything that will distract Vic for a while is welcomed with open arms." Hermione laughed. She stopped when she noticed how subdued Sirius was.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Hermione reached out and gently touched his soldier. Sirius turned and took her hand in his.

"I just….I just want to know what happened after I left. With the war and everything since."

Hermione dropped his hand and looked away. Sirius reached out and gently turned her head so that she was looking directly into his pleading eyes.

"Please Hermione. I need to know." Hermione stepped back and looked away from him before saying.

"There's something I should show you. Follow me." With that Hermione turned and left the kitchen and Sirius ran after her. She led him down the hallway to the last room and opened the door. It was another bedroom, except this one was painted red and had gold curtains. It was clearly her room from all the books and she walked to the other side to a door that he assumed was a closet. Hermione took out her wand and waved it silently saying an incantation and the door opened to reveal a small room. Hermione entered it and Sirius followed. Once he was in the door instantly shut and Sirius found himself in a small library. There was a fireplace with a mirror hanging over it and there where shelves and shelves of books aligning the wall. On one side of the room he noticed there were no books but photo frames hanging on the wall.

Sirius slowly walked over to that wall as Hermione watched him sadly from near the door. As he got closer to the wall Sirius noticed that there was gold writing above the frames.

The Life of the Dead is placed in the Memory of the Living.

Sirius looked down at the bottom row of frames. There were four in this row and as he looked at each one he could feel Hermione standing behind him. The First frame was of Severus Snape and Sirius tuned around to look at Hermione, disgust written on his face.

"Why have you got a framed photo of that slimy git?"

"Because that slimy git is one of the bravest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Yes he was cruel and rude and spiteful so many times but he died doing what he did best."

"What's that?"

"Fighting the good fight. Severus Snape is a hero. No matter what anyone says. Voldemort killed him. I saw it happen as Harry, Ron and I hid in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione gave Sirius a look challenging him to say anything about the deceased man and he looked away back to the photo of the sneering potions master.

"All these people on this wall are heroes. They al died due to Voldemort. They all died for the light side, fighting the dark. This is my way of honouring them. You want to know what happened? I'll tell you." Sirius looked at the young witch. Amazed that she had done something so moving and caring to remember all those she had lost in the war. Sirius nodded his head showing that he understood and that he was not going to saying anything about Snape.

Sirius tuned back to the wall and looked at the next photo to find Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody staring back at him.

"Merlin! Not Mad-Eye!" Sirius looked at Hermione and she nodded her head sadly.

"When we took Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's we had seven different 'Harry Potter's' flying to different directions. Unfortunately, as we feared there were Death Eaters waiting for us and Moody was hit with a killing curse. We never found his body and when Harry, Ron and I snuck into the ministry we found that they were using his magical eye to watch their employees." Hermione looked disgusted at this and Sirius saw tears forming in her eyes. He reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned back to the pictures. He didn't let go of her hand.

The next framed photo showed a smiling Fred Weasley. Sirius closed his eyes at this and took a deep breath. He remembered the young prankster so full of life and to imagines him dead was an impossible task. Sirius tuned to Hermione and without speaking she said.

"He died during the final battle. Ron was inconsolable. He just wanted to rush out and go after the Death Eaters that killed him. It took everything me and Harry could do to stop him from rushing out and getting himself killed. Percy got them in the end if you can believe it."

Sirius nodded and moved onto the next frame. It showed a young roguish looking man. He seemed familiar but Sirius couldn't recall where he had seen him before.

"Hermione, who's this?" Sirius turned to her and saw her looking fondly at the picture.

"That's Viktor Krum. He was in the tournament against Harry in fourth year."

Sirius remembered him now as he recalled he took Hermione to that ball thing.

"What happened? Were you two still together when it happened?"

"What? No. Viktor and I never really were together. We kept in contact and wrote to each other often. However when I went with Harry on his mission I couldn't keep in contact I think he got worried. He came home one night to find his parents dead because they refused to join Voldemort. After the final battle a few Death Eaters got away. I was helping rebuild Hogwarts for the new year while Harry and Ron joined the hunt for the runaway Death Eaters. They were trailing Igor Karkaroff to Bulgaria when they came across him and Viktor duelling. Apparently he wanted Viktor to hide him but he refused. Viktor shot the killing curse but not before Karkaroff sent some unknown dark curse. Harry ran to Viktor while Ron checked that Karkaroff was dead. Viktor told Harry to tell me that he always valued my friendship and that he hoped that I never doubted where his loyalties lied just because who taught him and where he went to school."

"He cared for you."

"I know. I cared for him too. I saw him as a good friend even after the way I behaved to him at Bill and Fleur's wedding." At Sirius' look Hermione just said. "I was trying to avoid him as I was in love with Ron."

Hermione realised what she had said and looked quickly back at the frames. Sirius starred at her for a minute before he to turned back and looked at the row of frames above the other ones. The one directly above Viktor's was of Albus Dumbledore.

"No!"

Hermione looked to what he was starring at in horror and sadly nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sirius but he died the year after you did. Snape killed him…"

"Snape! If he killed him then why the bloody hell do you have a picture of the slimy git hanging in your private library?" Sirius was mad. He didn't mean to yell at Hermione, but learning that the man that he respected and trusted so dearly was dead was a shock to him.

Hermione however never flinched and met his angry stance with her own defensive one.

"Because as I was saying, before I was so rudely instructed, Dumbledore was dying. Voldemort had ordered Draco Malfoy to kill him and to kill puts a curse on your soul. Draco didn't want to but had to in order to save his family and himself and so Snape did it in order to save Draco's soul." Hermione had tears flowing freely down her face and the sight had Sirius' heart breaking.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just such a shock."

"I know. I was expecting it but please try to control your temper."

Sirius nodded and turned to the next photo. It was of Lily Potter. Sirius turned to Hermione confused. She nodded her head and he looked at the one next to it. It was of James and the final one was of him.

"Why?"

"I take Teddy in here every Friday night. It's a treat of sorts. I show him the pictures and tell him stories of his parents, all the ones I know. Sadly that isn't many. I know that if you three were alive that you would have a big part in his life and I didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction of knowing that he would never know any of his father's best friends. Even if they are pictures. All of these frames hold a fallen hero in my eyes and hopefully in his too."

Sirius turned to Hermione and pulled her into a big hug.

"Thank you. From all of us." He whispered into her ear. Having him breath on her neck like that sent shivers down her back. She just nodded afraid that her voice would come out all strangled.

Sirius released her and looked once more at the memorial wall. Directly under the writing were three massive pictures. The first one was of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. The next one was of Remus and Nymphadora on what must have been their wedding day by their big smiles and Tonks showing off the gold wedding band. Sirius smiled at seeing them so happy, pleased that at least they had some enjoyment in life however short. The last picture was of two people he didn't know. They wore muggle clothes. The man was tall and had dark brown hair while the woman was petite and had curly caramel hair. It was their warm brown eyes that made him realise who they were.

"Hermione….are these your parents?" Sirius turned to the young woman and saw her nod her head before crying silently. Sirius enveloped her into a warm hug.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"I guess you can say what caused Harry, Ron and I to fall out."

"What happened?"

"I sent them to Australia to keep them safe from the war. I altered their memories so they believed that they were completely different people and that they didn't have a daughter."

Sirius starred at the amazing witch in front of him. To do something like that must have hurt her so much.

"After I went back to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year I went to Australia by myself to find them. Two runaway Death Eaters killed them. I was so lost and distraught that I wanted revenge. I wanted the people who did this dead."

Sirius asked her quietly. "Did you get them?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No someone else did."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I don't own Harry Potter! I'm so glad that so many people liked the last chapter, I loved writing it!=) Here's teh next chapter! Enjoy!=)**

Chapter Eight New Family

"What? Malfoy? Why would Malfoy avenge your parents?" Sirius was lost as to why Hermione was so calm.

"Maybe we should sit down. That's a long story and we might as well be comfortable. First though, I think it would be best if you looked at these pictures over here." Hermione turned and walked over to the other side of the room where there was a table that Sirius hadn't noticed earlier. On the table was a row of photo frames. Sirius stepped closer to look at them.

The first photo frame held a picture of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Bill had an arm around a pregnant Fleur while in his other arm he held a small blond haired girl, no older than three. Sirius was surprised to see so many scars on the once prefect face of the young man and turned to ask Hermione when she stated.

"The night Dumbledore was killed Hogwarts was attacked. We alerted the Order as quickly as we could. Bill was attacked by that monster of a werewolf." Hermione said no more and Sirius didn't press her. At lest he had a wife and family now.

The next photo was of Hagrid and Fang. Sirius smiled at another familiar face glad that the war hadn't changed him too much.

"Hagrid's still at Hogwarts. He's actually taking care of Buckbeak. If you want we can go see them once your return is announced." Sirius nodded and turned to the next photo. The next one was of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"She looked out for me after the others left. She is one of the few people that actually know the truth about what happened and believes me. Teddy adores her!" Sirius smiled at the thought of Remus' son liking the older witch. She adored Remus when he was at school and forever hoped that his good influence would change James and himself for the better. He laughed silently at that thought.

The frame next to her was of a young woman, around Hermione's age. She had dirty blonde hair and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Who's this? She seems familiar."

"That's my friend Luna Lovegood. She was there that night at the ministry. She's travelling Europe at the moment trying to find new species." Hermione smiled fondly at her friend glad at how close they had become over the years.

Sirius nodded remembering seeing a flash of blonde hair that night. It was just so chaotic and he was so worried about Harry that he didn't really focus on all the kids that were there that night. His main priorities were Harry, Hermione and Ron. He picked up the next picture that was of a young man and woman. The man was tall, with brown hair and a kind smile. He had an arm wrapped around the smaller woman who had long blonde hair and a cheeky smile.

"That has to be Frank and Alice's son. He's the double of them. Who's the blond he's got his arm around?"

"That's Hannah Abbott. They've been dating the past five years. I have a feeling that he's going to propose to her tonight." Hermione's smile got bigger as she thought of her two friends finally settling down, they deserved to be happy. Sirius smiled, glad that the young man was finally finding some happiness after what happened to his family. He recognised the name of the woman and figured she was the one who was at the flat talking to Hermione earlier.

Sirius picked up the last frame. It held a strikingly beautiful couple. The young man had pale blond hair that was falling into his face a bit while that beautiful woman he was looking down at smiling lovingly had long midnight black hair. Sirius instantly recognised a Malfoy and growled. Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Sirius! Those two people that you are growling at are my two best friends." Sirius turned to her shocked.

"Best friends? With Slytherins?"

"Yes with Slytherins. They were there for me when I needed someone to depend on. They were there for me when I was eighteen suddenly an orphan, abandoned by my so called friends and left to raise a one year old." Hermione sat down in the nearest armchair and Sirius did the same.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never knew its just….he's a _Malfoy!"_

"Yes and you are a _Black_ but you don't see me kicking _you _out of my house, now do you?" Sirius shook his head.

"I just want to know how all this happened. Why did Harry and Ron leave you like that? I know you told me about Ron cheating but that doesn't explain why Harry and Ginny would leave you to."

Hermione sighed and sat back in the chair to get more comfortable.

"Look Sirius, I know who hard this must all be for you but you have got to understand. After Harry and the others left the wizarding world pretty much turned it's back on me. I was getting hate mail and howlers every day of the week for months until Kingsley came out and told everyone to back of. Every person you see on that table is my new family. They love me for me, and they trust and believe me. I love every single one of them and I'd gladly trust my life in their hands."

"Why?"

"Why? Don't you see why? The wizarding world's hero had suddenly up and left the country with his girlfriend and best friend. People couldn't understand it and when they found out that I was still in the country they automatically blamed me for them leaving."

"That's not fair!"

"Not much in life is. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess I should start from the start." Sirius nodded and Hermione took a deep breath and began.

"After the final battle we started to rebuild. The buildings that were destroyed, our lives and our dreams. I was seeing Ron and I was so happy. Harry and Ginny were back together and everything seemed perfect. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts so that I could get my N.E.W.T.s. Ron and Harry decided that they wanted to immediately start training to become aurors and so it was just me going back. I wasn't the only one from our original year group. Hannah and Neville as well as Draco went back to. Draco and I were made Head Boy and Head Girl and so we got to know one another better and that's were our friendship began. I was also becoming close friends to that woman he's with in that photo. Her name's Astoria Greengrass, and yes she is a Slytherin as well. I set them up on a date and they're getting married next month. I'm the maid of honour."

"But why did Malfoy kill your parent's murders? And why did Harry leave you?"

"After school I wanted to go and find my parents. I asked Ron to come with me but he was to busy since he and Harry had passed their auror test. So I went to Australia alone and found my parents home." Hermione got a dazed look on her face, as she was lost in her memories. "I knocked on the door but no one answered so I opened it by magic. When I entered I was hit by flesh rotten. They were tortured and then killed two days earlier. I turned to leave and there was Draco and Astoria. They followed me after learning that I was going after my parents alone. I broke down right there and cried. Astoria comforted me and Draco said he'd be back soon. Astoria took me back to the hotel that they were staying in and Draco came in five hours later with his robes covered in blood. He went directly to me and took my hand. He looked me in the eyes and said that they were gone. That the monsters that killed my parents were dead. The next day we were getting ready to leave. Draco and I were waiting outside while Astoria checked us out and I was crying again. Draco pulled me into a hug. I thought I saw a flash of red behind us, but I just put it to my imagination working over time. Later that day we buried my parents in a quiet and simple ceremony."

"What happened when you came home?"

"I walked in on Ron and Lavender. I was distraught and apparated to Harry and Ginny's place. I was crying and before I could say anything Ginny came up to me and slapped me. She started yelling that I was a lying tramp and that Ron deserved better. I didn't understand it. I tired to explain that I just caught him cheating when Harry came up and said that I was dead to him. Harry looked at me in disgust, like I was some Death Eater. Harry was yelling at me for apparently cheating on Ron with some blond man in Australia."

"What!?!"

"I know. Apparently it wasn't just Draco, Astoria and myself that took a trip down under. Someone followed me, hoping to catch me doing something wrong so they could come back home and tell everyone and I know who it was."

Sirius looked at Hermione sadly. He was shocked at the behaviour of his godson. Disgusted really. He couldn't believe all that she had been through and still managed to go on.

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley."


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe that I have got over 100 reviews! That's amazing and i just want to thank all those who have taken the time to leave a review, it means so much!=)xx**

**Don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter Nine My Angel

Sirius had been silent for the last few minutes and Hermione was beginning to get worried.

"Sirius? Are you alright?"

"What do you mean Ginny Weasley?" Sirius asked calmly but Hermione wasn't fooled. She could see the anger brewing within him.

"She followed me to Australia."

"Do you have any proof? Did you actually see her?"

"Well when Draco was comforting me I told you I saw a flash of red."

"That could have been anything!"

"Yes, I suppose it could have accept that the day I return I receive a letter from Ginny telling me to meet her and Harry at Ron's. When I arrived I found Ron cheating with Lavender. At first I believed that she was trying to tell me that my boyfriend was cheating without getting in trouble with Ron but when I arrived at her and Harry's she was ready for me and hit me."

"Well that doesn't really mean anything, does it?"

"When Harry said I was dead to him she had the biggest smile I had ever seen and don't forget I was the first to see Astoria after Draco proposed with a million gallon diamond ring."

Sirius was shocked. Harry's girlfriend and Hermione's supposed best gal pal had betrayed and hurt her like no one else.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I know her darkest secret and if Harry ever found out it would kill not only their relationship, but him as well." Sirius' head had shot up at this and he looked confusedly at Hermione.

"What do you mean, it would kill Harry?"

"What she did was inexcusable."

"Well if it's that bad why didn't you tell Harry?" Sirius yelled at her. Hermione was mad. She didn't see why he should be defending Harry and Ginny.

"Because he never gave me the chance to! When was I suppose to tell him? When he was calling me a lying tramp? Or when he was yelling that I was dead to him for all of England to hear?" Hermione was yelling at this point and tears were quickly falling down her cheek. Sirius stopped. Once again he was watching this strong independent woman cry and he felt like his heart was breaking.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Please don't cry sweetheart. I won't yell anymore. We don't even have to talk about the past anymore today." Sirius got up out of his armchair and kneeled next to the crying witch and wiped some of the tears off her face. It was then that Hermione noticed something shiny on his arm.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the object. Sirius looked down at his arm to his watch that he had received on his seventeenth birthday.

"What this? It's my watch. James and Remus bought it for my seventeenth birthday." Sirius smiled down at the watch remembering his fallen friends. The men he loved like there were his own brothers. Hermione smiled sadly at the smile on Sirius' face knowing that he was remembering about the past. She looked down at he expensive looking item and gasped when she saw the time. She quickly stood up and almost knocked Sirius over if he hadn't had such good reflexes.

"I'm so sorry Sirius! I didn't realise the time. I've got to go!" Hermione rushed out of her sacred room and ran into her bedroom closet to grab her cloak. Sirius followed the young witch and watched her as she rushed around the room like she was being chased by Death Eaters.

"Now where on earth did I put that book?" Hermione mumbled to herself as Sirius watched on amusedly. Eventually Hermione found the book in question and hurriedly left the room. Sirius followed her and stopped her before she apparated.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I'm going to go get someone that I think it's past time you meet." Hermione said smiling as she apparated on the spot leaving a confused and curious Sirius behind. Sirius decided that he would make himself a snack and proceeded to the kitchen to do so. Later as he was cleaning up he heard the fireplace alerting him that someone was using the floo. Sirius stepped into the living room to see Hermione dust herself off. She bent down to dust the smaller figure standing beside her. As she turned and finally noticed he was there she gave him the biggest smile he had seen on her face since he returned. She turned to the smaller figure and took his hand turning him to allow Sirius to see him properly.

"Sirius, I want you to meet my angel. This here is my darling son Teddy Lupin."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! I think many of you will like this chapter as it's one some have been waiting ages for!=) Please tell me what you think at the end of it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten Resemblance

Sirius starred at the young boy. Sirius felt as if we looking at a very young Remus Lupin. Seeing his friend's son standing before him brought tears to Sirius' eyes as he saw Remus in every inch of the boy. Teddy looked up at Hermione who smiled down at him and nodded her head. He let go of her hand and walked over to Sirius. He was nearly next to Sirius when he tripped over his own two feet and landed in a heap at Sirius' feet. As Sirius kneeled down to help the young boy, Ted looked up at him with a wolfish grin as his hair turned electric green. At that moment Sirius couldn't help but laugh. The young boy might look every bit as much as his father, but there was no doubt that he was his mother's son. He proved this further when Sirius helped him up and he began to talk.

"Wotcher! I'm Ted Remus Lupin. But everybody calls me Ted. I'm named after my grandfather and father. They're both dead now, as well as my mother and grandmother. But that's ok because I know that they look after me and are proud of me and I have mommy to look after me and love me. I also have a lot of aunts and uncles who love me to. I have a friend called Victoire. She's three years old and her mommy is gonna have a baby soon. I'm five years old and I hope that someday my mommy will have a baby too." Sirius looked up at Hermione, who was blushing at what Teddy was saying.

Sirius smirked, deciding to have a little fun at Hermione's expense.

"Would you now?"

Teddy looked up at him and flashed him a bright smile, one he hadn't seen on Remus' face in years.

"Oh, yes! I'd love it if my mommy had a baby. I've always wanted a baby brother and a baby sister. Do you think my mommy will have a baby soon?" Sirius laughed at the young child's bluntness, definitely seeing a bit of Nymphadora shining through. Before Sirius could reply Hermione had walked over to the two.

"Teddy, sweetheart. Why don't you go wash up for dinner, ok?" Teddy nodded and hugged Hermione's leg quickly and then ran towards the bathroom. Hermione turned to Sirius, still blushing madly.

"I'm so sorry! Ever since he found out that Fleur was pregnant he keeps asking me when he can have a baby sibling too."

"What do you tell him?"

"I tell him the truth. I don't honestly know if I'll every have a baby, so we'll have to wait and see." Sirius looked at Hermione strangely.

"Why? Don't you want kids?"

"What? Of course I do. I just don't know if anyone wants to have one with me." Sirius looked at Hermione as if she was mad.

"Who wouldn't want to have a baby with you?" Hermione looked at him as if he was the mad one.

"Are you crazy? Look at me? I'm a bossy, know it all bookworm with frizzy hair and no curves!" Sirius realised that Hermione honestly didn't see herself as she really was. Sirius stepped closer to Hermione and raised her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Hermione, I am looking at you and I don't see any of what you just said. You know what I see?" Hermione shook her head. She felt as if she had lost her voice as she starred into his clear grey eyes.

"I see a breathtakingly beautiful young woman, who has seen and done way too much in her young life. I see a confident, sexy and independent woman who would do anything to protect those she cares for. So don't let me _ever_ hear you say such filthy lies again. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione was lost in his eyes and only nodded before quietly whispering. "Crystal clear."

Sirius then realised how close they were. He looked down at Hermione's lovely face and realised that he could count the few freckles that graced her nose. As he moved his eyes from her nose to her lips he noticed how full and soft they looked. His raised his eyes to hers and immediately got lost in their warm depth. He felt drawn to the young witch and he couldn't help himself as he bent his head down a little closer to her lips. Hermione raised her head gently, realising how close their lips were to meeting when there was a sudden bang!

The two pulled apart quickly as if being pulled out of a dream. They didn't look at each other as they ran to investigate the noise. They found Teddy in the bathroom covered in a big fluffy towel that he had obviously pulled off the railing next to the sink. In doing so he knocked over the metal storage unit and had sent all the soaps and other toiletries flying.

"Ted! Are you alright hunny?" Hermione asked as she bent down to her son.

"I'm sorry mommy. I tired to be careful, honest I did, but everything went flying and…" Hermione picked up the small boy and carried him out of the bathroom. She waved her wand and the room fixed itself back into place.

"See hunny? Everything is as good as new!" Hermione soothed the young boy and Sirius could clearly see the deep and endless love Hermione possessed for the child and he knew that Remus and Tonks would be proud to know that their son was loved so much.

"Mommy, who's this man again?" Hermione turned to look at Sirius as she placed Ted into a chair in the kitchen.

"This man sweetie is Sirius Black. He was a very good friend of your mother and father's." Ted looked at Sirius and then asked him.

"How'd you know my mother and father?"

Sirius sat across from the young boy as Hermione waved her wand and dinner appeared before them.

"I went to school with your father. He was one of my best friends. Your mother and I are actually cousins." Ted smiled at that.

"So does that mean we're cousins?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does. You look so much like your father Ted yet you act just like your mother. What colour of hair do you normally have?"

Ted thought for a moment before he closed his eyes and showed Sirius. Ted's hair became a sandy blond colour and he had amber eyes.

"I like this colour, because it's like my father's." Sirius nodded, with the hair and eye colour Ted certainly did look an awful lot like Remus. Ted appeared thoughtful while the trio ate dinner and every now and then he would look up at Sirius. Finally when dinner was done and Hermione stood to clear away all the dirty dishes Ted asked Sirius a question.

"Sirius? Were you dead?" Sirius looked at the young boy in shock and Hermione stiffened.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your picture is on mommy's wall and only dead people are on mommy's wall. It's our way of honouring them in death, isn't that right mommy?" Ted looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded unsure how she and Sirius were going to deal with the questions he no doubt had for them.

Sirius nodded slowly at Teddy and he turned to Hermione, asking her silently if it was all right to continue. Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. Sirius turned to Teddy again and spoke.

"Yes son, I was what you could call dead. However, I never died. I was somehow trapped between the living and the dead."

Ted looked at Sirius and slowly asked him.

"If you came back does that mean my mother and father can come back?" Sirius looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. She knew this would be one of the questions he would ask. Sirius looked sadly at the young child and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no they can't. I'm an exception and as much as I wish they could I'm afraid they can't come back." Sirius expected the child to cry or yell but he just nodded his head and was calm.

"That's ok. I guessed as much. It's ok really, I mean I have a wonderful mommy right here who takes care of me and who loves me!" Sirius smiled at the child. He was showing wisdom and maturity way beyond his years, highlighting that he is Remus' son. Ted got up of his seat and walked over to Hermione who gave him a warm hug and a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Mommy, can you and Sirius tuck me into bed tonight? Please?" Hermione laughed as he attempted to give her puppy eyes.

"Of course my love. Now off with you. Go and get ready while I talk with Sirius." Ted smiled and gave his mommy a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying up to his room to get ready for bed.

"Well."

"Well."

Hermione and Sirius both didn't know what to say. Both were thinking about the almost incident earlier but didn't know how to breach the topic.

"I suppose we better hurry and go tuck him in before he gets all hyper on me and never goes to sleep." Hermione laughed as she led Sirius to the blue room he was in earlier. Ted was sitting up on his bed, a grey wolf sitting next to him. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the toy.

"Now what's this here?"

"That's moony! He's a werewolf. Don't be afraid though, because werewolves aren't as bad as people believe them to be. People are just afraid of what they don't know or what they don't understand. Right mommy?" Ted looked to Hermione for approval and she smiled at him.

"That's right love. Now I believe it's time for you and moony to get some sleep." Hermione tucked Ted in and Sirius placed moony next to Ted who wrapped his arms around the toy. Hermione bent down and kissed Ted on the forehead whispering.

"Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams." Ted yawned and hugged moony closer as he said.

"Night mommy. Night Sirius. I love you both." Ted closed his eyes and was soon sleeping. Sirius sat there at shock at hearing the young child. He couldn't believe he said that he loved him. Hearing it warmed his heart and caused Sirius to smile brightly.

"Good night young moony." Sirius stood and left the room with Hermione. as they made their way into the living room Hermione noticed the sparkle in his grey eyes. She recognised that sparkle before, she had seen it many time in the Weasley twins.

"Oh no you don't Sirius."

Sirius turned to Hermione trying to look innocent.

"What?"

"I know that look. There is no way you are turning my son into a Marauder."

Sirius smirked at Hermione who just gave him a stern one that would make McGonagall proud.

"Hermione, I hate to break it to you. But with who his parents are? How can he be anything but a marauder?"

Hermione looked at Sirius and laughed. Sirius laughed to as they both thought of the young boy sleeping peacefully down the hall, imaging all sort of mischief and pranks he could be doing in the future.

_After all, _Sirius thought, _he doesn't just have to resemble his parents. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter is not mine. Never will be.**

**Hi there! Sorry it's been so long but I'm afraid now that we're getting closer to December the updates might be few as exams are coming up=( Well here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy!=)**

Chapter Eleven Marauder Magic

Sirius was sitting in his room wide-awake as he had done the last three hours. He still couldn't get the image of Hermione being so close to him. He wondered, if they hadn't been interrupted what would have happened. He couldn't believe how close he was to kissing her.

_Thank Merlin for Ted._

He heard the sound of movement in the house, realising that he wasn't the only one up anymore and he decided that he would venture out and greet the day. Sirius found a half awaken Ted Lupin in the kitchen trying to reach the bowls for some cereal.

"Hey there little moony!" Sirius called to the young boy. Sirius still couldn't get over how much he resembled the real moony. Sirius bit back a laugh when the young child jumped and knocked over the cereal box that was lying next to him.

"Oops!" Ted looked down at the mess and then looked up at Sirius with a sheepish expression, one Sirius recognised. Sirius couldn't hold back his laugh as he saw Nymphadora once more in her son. Ted looked up at Sirius and began to laugh as well.

"Sorry if I startled you Ted." Sirius said as he bent down to begin to clean up the spilled cereal.

"That's ok Sirius. I usually end up making a mess anyways. Mommy says I get it after my mother!" Ted smiled at the fact that he was like his mother.

"Yes, you certainly are! You look just like your father. It's shocking. Yet, I can see Tonks so clearly in you as well." Sirius and Ted cleaned up the mess and Sirius finished making the young boy's breakfast.

"Where's Hermione?" Sirius asked as he and Ted sat down at the table.

"Mommy's still sleeping. It's a Sunday and it's the only day she gets to sleep in, so I have to be extremely quiet because I don't want to wake her up and make her tired because I love mommy and it's not nice to wake people when they're tired." Sirius was amazed at how fast the child could talk.

_Another thing he picked up from Nymphadora._

Suddenly Sirius was struck with an idea.

"Hey little moony, did your mommy ever tell you that your dad was a well renowned prankster when he was at school." Sirius knew that Hermione would kill him, but Sirius had to make sure that the Marauder spirit wasn't going to end with him.

"Mommy did mention something about him playing a few tricks but nothing else." Sirius was surprised that Hermione had even told him that much.

"Yeah well he was quite good. We were a group of pranksters, known as the Marauders. How would you like me to teach you some of the pranks your father and I use to play back in our school days?" Sirius saw the young boy's eyes light up with excitement and hope.

"Yes! Could you? Please Sirius? Pretty pretty please!" The child was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course. You need to learn these things."

"Why?"

"Because you're a Marauder!"

"I am?"

"Of course you are. I mean, your father use to come up with a number of great pranks that we used a number of times."

"Really? That's so cool! Can you please teach me?"

"Yeah, how about one right now?"

"Ok!"

"This one is good to get someone out of bed really quickly."

"Ok. What do you do? " Ted asked innocently, not realising who their target was going to be.

"Well first, we need to find a big bucket." Sirius said calmly.

"A bucket?"

"Yes, a big one."

Ted got up and went into a cupboard. He pulled out a big red bucket that Hermione must use when she's cleaning the house.

"Will this do?"

"That's perfect! Now what we've got to do is fill it up with ice cold water." Sirius knew he shouldn't be leading the poor child astray like this, but he couldn't help himself.

"Ok. But you have to do it Sirius. I can't reach the top cause I'm so small!" Ted said as he handed over the red bucket to Sirius. Sirius took the bucket and placed it into the sink. He turned the tap to ice cold and watched as it filled up. When it was full Sirius turned off the tap and turned to the eager child next to him.

"Now what Sirius?"

"Now we go and wake your mommy up!" Sirius began to walk down the hall towards Hermione's bedroom but stopped when he noticed that Ted was not following.

"What's wrong little moony?"

"This isn't very nice. Mommy needs to sleep and I don't like wakening her up especially if it's by getting her wet! She might get scared!" Ted looked at Sirius sadly. Sirius saw once again Remus in the young boy. He remembered all the times that Remus and tried to stop him and James from carrying out a few pranks. Sirius set the bucket down next to him and kneeled down so he was nearly the same height as the child.

"Don't worry Ted! I'm sure your mommy will laugh. Besides she needs to get up, she and I have an appointment today with the minister and we can't be late now can we?" Sirius asked the boy.

Ted stood their thinking.

"Well…if mommy _needs_ to get up then will be doing her a favour right?" Sirius nodded, pleased at seeing the child begin to want to take part in the prank.

"Oh yes. Your mommy needs to be up right now, otherwise we're going to be late and we don't want that now do we?"

"No! I don't want mommy to get in trouble! Hurry up Sirius we need to get her up now!" Ted cried as he ran down the hall to Hermione's room. Sirius didn't mention to the child that he didn't know what time he and Hermione had to meet Kingsley, he just knew that it was today. Sirius picked up the bucket and followed Ted who had opened Hermione's door quietly. As Sirius approached the sleeping woman his breath caught.

Hermione was lying on her side, her hair fanning her face beautifully. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. Sirius almost felt bad about what he was about to do.

_Almost!_

Sirius handed Ted the bucket as Sirius nodded his head. Ted leaned over Hermione and spilled the contents over her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hermione cried as she rudely awaken. She looked around her as she tried to push away her damp curls and saw Sirius and her son standing over her trying to contain their laughter.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?" Hermione screamed at the older wizard who was laughing at the young dripping witch in front of him.

"Aw, come on Hermione! I was just trying to help Teddy here to find his inner Marauder." Sirius looked down at the smiling child.

"Well done little moony! I think you've got a very bright future ahead of you." Ted smiled at the older man and then turned to him mommy.

"Mommy are you mad at me? Sirius said that you have a meeting today and if we didn't get you up then you'd be late and would get into trouble and I'm sorry if we scared you mommy but Sirius said this would be the quickest way to get you up and I didn't want you to get in trouble at work., are you mad?"

Hermione looked down at her son and smiled at him.

"No sweetie I'm not mad at you. Just next time, don't wake me like that ok? Just call me or shake me ok sweetie?" Hermione bent down and kissed Ted's forehead. The small child smiled at Sirius and Sirius knew at the moment that the child was definitely a Marauder.

_The little guy just got out of trouble with Hermione by pulling the old puppy eyes. Damn. That just leaves me to deal with her._

Ted ran from the room to go play and left a dripping Hermione and an apprehensive Sirius alone.

"So…um…I think I might just go and…leave you to get ready…yeah." Sirius turned to go but was stopped by Hermione who called out to him.

"Oh Sirius?"

Sirius slowly turned and looked at the young witch.

"Yes."

"Next time you trick my son into pulling one of your childish pranks on me or anyone else for that matter, you'll see why I was the only one besides Molly who could control the twins." Sirius gulped as he realised what a scary sight Hermione was.

_Scary, yet beautiful. _

Sirius blinked as he realised what he was thinking and shook his head as to clear his thoughts.

"Don't worry Hermione. I do think however that I have awakened the old Marauder magic in young Teddy."

Hermione looked at him.

"What?"

"I believe that young Teddy has realised his prankster potential and unfortunately for you, will be practising said potential very soon."

Hermione smiled slowly, a smile which Sirius did not quite like.

"Oh no Sirius. If there's anyone who has to worry it's you! I'm not going to be Ted's walking target, if anyone has to be, it's you."

Sirius looked at her shocked. He realised that she was right though as the young boy loved her way too much to try anything again.

"So, it's up to you to try and stop him from morphing into you or a Weasley twin because Merlin help me if I have to put up with that." Sirius nodded and left the room.

Hermione laughed at his expression. As she walked to her bathroom she was thinking of her son and his new founding of jokes and pranks.

_Well, it was bound to happen. I'm just glad that now I can't be blamed to be the one who taught him how to unlock that Marauder magic that has been in him since day one. _


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry about the typos in the last chapter! Please forgive me, I was in such a rush to get the chapter uploaded that I didn't properly check!Sorry!**

**Does anyone have any advise or pointers on how Fleur talks? I want to make sure I do a good job, but I'm struggling! Any advise or comments will greatly be appreciated!**

**Enjoy the chapter!=)**

Chapter Twelve Promise

Hermione came out of the shower fresh and relaxed. She quickly changed into black trousers and a deep red long sleeved shirt. She left her room and went to check in on Ted who was reading in his room. As she entered the kitchen she smelt a heavenly aroma. There stood Sirius cooking what seemed to be bacon and eggs.

"What's all this for?" Hermione asked as she reached for a glass of orange juice.

"This is me saying sorry for the very rude awaking you got this morning. Am I forgiven?" Sirius turned to her and gave her a cheeky smirk. Hermione smiled back and nodded her head.

"Yes, for now."

Just then an owl appeared at the window and Hermione moved to let it in. The majestic owl flew around the kitchen before landing neatly in front of Hermione. Hermione reached out and took the letter while Sirius fed the bird a bit of bacon. The bird turned and left. Hermione read the letter quickly before speaking to Sirius.

"Kingsley wishes to see us in an hour."

"Won't the ministry be packed?"

"We have expressed permission from him to floo directly into his office, so no one will see us." Hermione turned to the neatly set table and began to eat the delicious breakfast Sirius had prepared for her. As he sat down across from her she noticed that he was wearing the robes that he had fallen though the veil in. They were now clean and neatly pressed after she had washed them and she couldn't help but appreciate how good Sirius looked in them. Sirius noticed her staring and sent her a wink that caused her to blush and turn her head down to her breakfast. Hermione quickly finished and with a flick of her wand sent the dirty dished to the sink where they magically cleaned themselves.

"I've got to drop Teddy off somewhere until we're done with Kingsley, ok? I'll be back soon." Hermione left the kitchen to go Ted ready and soon the two of them had appeared and stepped into the living room fireplace. Before they left Ted gave Sirius a big smile and turned his golden hair black for a moment before changing it back.

Hermione lifted the floo powder and called out in a clear voice.

"Malfoy Manor."

Sirius stood there in shock as he watched the two disappear, disappear into a known Death Eaters home. Sirius was staring to panic when he remembered that Hermione was now good friend with the young Malfoy boy. Sirius decided that he would explore the house some more to keep his mind off the possible danger Hermione might have been in. As he looked around the warm living room, he noticed that it was painted a light yellow and orange. It was like the sun and it instantly warmed you. Sirius noticed more photos, some hanging on the walls while others were on the small table next to the lamp. Sirius hadn't noticed them before and moved closer to the ones on the wall to see them better.

The first big frame held four different photos. The first one was of Hermione dressed in her Gryffindor school robes. Sirius noticed the Head Girl badge on her robes and smiled, remembering the day when she and Ron had got their prefect badges.

_Ron._

Sirius felt anger boil within him as he thought of the young red haired man, who had so cruelly hurt Hermione. Sirius took a deep calming breath and looked at the young man who Hermione was standing next to in the photo. He had pale blond hair and was wearing Slytherin robes. He was wearing the Head Boy badge and had his arm protectively around Hermione. They were both smiling brightly and Sirius recognised Draco Malfoy.

_Well, at least she seems happy._

Sirius moved onto the next photo and saw a picture of Hermione and some girls. They were obviously out at some club, Sirius just couldn't tell if it was muggle or wizard. Hermione was wearing a tight small red dress that looked liked it was made for her, and her alone. Sirius looked at the girls next to her who she had an arm around. The one on her right had long straight midnight black hair. Sirius recognised her a the Malfoy kid's fiancée Astoria Greengrass. She wore a small dark green dress which matched her emerald eyes perfectly. The girl on Hermione's right had long pale blond hair and a dreamy look on her face. It was the Lovegood girl and she was wearing a blue halter dress. The final girl in the photo was wearing a yellow dress that clashed with her hair. Sirius couldn't remember her name…..Abbott something.

"That's Hannah, Astoria,, Luna and I on graduation night. Who would have thought you would see such school unity, huh?" said a warm voice behind Sirius.

"Hermione, I didn't hear you return."

"That's probably because you were so engrossed with snooping." Hermione said teasingly. Sirius smiled at being caught, but Hermione just walked over to the pictures and pointed out the next one.

"That was my last day at Hogwarts, I got Draco to take the photo. Can you believe he would only do it if he could get a picture with him to?" Sirius looked at Hermione shocked before turning back to the photo. It was of Hermione, Hagrid and Fang. Hermione and Hagrid both had tears in their eyes, knowing this would be the last time she would be at Hogwarts as a student.

The next photo was of Hermione and a petit blond woman. They were both smiling and were hugging each other tightly.

"That's Fleur and me, the night she found out she was pregnant with Victoire. I was the first one, besides Bill, to find out." Hermione smiled fondly at the memory of her dear friend. She can't believe that she thought she was snobbish all those years ago.

"What about these ones over here?" Sirius asked as he pulled her out of her thoughts. Hermione turned to see him pointing out the individual photo frames on the table. Sirius picked up the first one and Hermione smiled remembering the photo that it held.

"That's me and Teddy. That was taken the day after I was made his legal guardian. I was so scared! I didn't have a clue what I was doing." Sirius nodded his head, as he was mesmerised by the lovely witch captured within the frame. Hermione looked no older then eighteen. She was smiling lovingly at the small boy in her arms. Her eyes sparkled as he turned his hair from dirty blond to green and back.

Sirius set the frame down gently as he lifted the next one. Within this one was another picture of Remus and Tonks. Tonks held a newborn Ted in her arms as she and Remus kept looking down at their new son in wonder and awe. Tears treated Sirius' as he watched as Tonks turned to Remus and kissed him lovingly.

Hermione stepped over to Sirius and placed her hand comfortably on his solder.

"I wanted Ted to see their love, the love that they had for him and for each other." Sirius nodded as he composed himself and gently placed the frame down and reached for the next one. Hermione stopped him and picked it up for him. It was a photo of Ted on a small child's broom that didn't go any higher then a few inches. Sirius remembered when he had got Harry one of these when he was a baby. He remembered Lily witting to tell him how the little Prongs had been driving them crazy, as he never got off it.

_Harry._

Once again Sirius felt his anger boil and he was trying to control it when he felt a small hand slide into his own. Sirius looked at Hermione in shock. Her hand fit so perfectly into his, it was as if she was made for him. Hermione smiled warmly at him before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't think so badly of Harry Sirius."

Sirius looked down at her in shock.

"How'd you know that I was even thinking of him."

"I remember Harry finding a photo of him similar to that one of Teddy in your room back at Grimmauld Place after you died. We also found the letter Harry's mom wrote, I figured that seeing that photo would remind you of him." All Sirius could do was nod his head.

"He's still in there."

"Who?"

"The real Harry. I believe that he's really still in him, he's just…lost." Hermione said sadly and it was Sirius' turn to comfort her. As Hermione composed herself she looked at the clock and let out a small yelp.

"Oh Merlin! We're late! We were suppose to meet Kingsley five minutes ago!" Hermione quickly moved away from Sirius and reached for her cloak and her bag. She reached the fireplace before motioning for Sirius to follow her.

"I'll go first ok? Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, I will not let anything happen to you." Hermione said to Sirius, as she looked him in the eye before walking into the fireplace and throwing down the floo powder.

"The Minister's office." Hermione disappeared into the bright green flames and Sirius was left alone. He was in shock. Not only had Hermione promised to protect him, but when he looked into her warm eyes he knew that she meant it with all her being. Sirius realised that he was pleased to find that she cared for him.

Oh please, she cares for you like an uncle, a father figure. Nothing more!

Sirius thought as he stepped into the fireplace taking a hand full of powder and clearly called out, "The Minister's office." before he too disappeared into the bright green flames. Little did he know, Hermione's promise was going to be soon but to the test.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter not mine! Love the reviews! Thank you so much!=) **

**Enjoy!=)**

Chapter Thirteen Fight

Sirius stepped out of Kingsley's fireplace to find Kingsley standing behind his desk looking slightly nervous. Sirius had never seen Kingsley nervous, even during Order missions where they could have easily been killed. Hermione must have realised something was wrong to as she stood next to Sirius the second he arrived.

Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Why don't you sit down?" Hermione and Sirius took the two seats in front of Kingsley's desk, but Kingsley didn't sit in his seat. Instead he was looking behind them.

"Well, you know why you are here. We need to confirm that this is indeed Sirius Black…"

"Wait a minute." Hermione said, interrupting Kingsley. "What do you mean _confirm_ this is Sirius? You know its Sirius. I thought we were here to help establish a story to tell the public about his return."

Sirius noticed that Hermione was looking strangely at Kingsley. Kingsley sighed and sat in his seat.

"I wish it was that simple. However, as Sirius was recorded dead almost seven years ago and now is sitting before me, we need to know how. The Department of Mysteries don't believe that the man before us is actually really Sirius and as he fell out from their veil, they see him as their property."

"Property!?!" Hermione and Sirius yelled at the same time.

"Now look here Kingsley, I belong to no one! You know it's me!" Sirius said as calmly as he could, Hermione however didn't even try to hide her anger.

"Sirius is a living, breathing _person_, not some object for people to fight over!"

Kingsley sighed again and closed his eyes before he slowly opened them again and starred sadly at the two people he considered dear friends.

"I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands."

"What do you mean it's out of your hands?" Sirius cried. "You're the bloody Minister of Magic!"

"Things have changed Sirius since you left. The Departments voted this morning that you should be retained for forty days of testing and, if it's proven that you are indeed Sirius Black, you'll be released. I have no power over this." Kingsley said sadly.

"Forty days? Are you bloody mad! I'm not going to be willingly subjected to forty days of being someone's lab rat!"

Kingsley looked at his friend sadly before quietly saying.

"Who said anything about willingly?"

With that there was a large bang and ten unspeakables barged into the room, wands drawn. Sirius and Hermione stood quickly, knocking back their chairs. Sirius looked around him in despair, memories of the night he was arrested for James and Lilly's murder flashing before his eyes. He turned to Kingsley.

"You tricked us! I trusted you!"

"Sirius, it won't be that bad! You'll see forty days will fly by."

The unspeakables were slowly approaching Sirius, the nearest one was prepared to stun Sirius when he collapsed himself.

"Now, who else is going to be stupid enough to try and take Sirius?" Hermione whispered dangerously. She now stood directly in front of Sirius, her wand raised high as she was prepared to fight every single wizard present.

"Now come on Hermione, be reasonable." Kingsley cried.

"Reasonable? You mean like you're being? Trying to take an unarmed wizard for testing. Tests that will no doubt be rigged to prove that he isn't who he says he is so that he has to stay and be someone's lab rat for the rest of his life!" Hermione was furious and only Sirius and Kingsley had ever seen this way before. Power was practically spitting off her. The unspeakables looked at one another. They were uneasy, no one wanted to fight the renowned Hermione Granger. Everyone knew she was the genius behind the once renowned 'golden trio' and that she graduated top of her N.E.W.T. class with nearly full marks in all her exams.

"Now, are all of you going to step aside so that we can leaves or do I have to force you to?" Hermione asked coldly. The unspeakables visible stiffened but never moved.

"Kingsley?" Sirius asked. He knew Hermione and he knew that she wasn't one to back down.

"Wait! Let's everyone calm down!" Kingsley signalled for the unspeakables to back off and leave his office. The head unspeakables nodded his head and ordered to others to pick up the stunned unspeakable at Hermione's feet. Once they were gone Hermione waved her wand and without speaking the door slammed shut and glowed white.

"What was that?" Sirius asked her.

"It's a protective charm, well I guess that's what you could call it. It locks you and whoever you want in a room until you are ready to open it."

"That's some very strong magic. Didn't know Hogwarts taught that to their students." Kingsley said.

Hermione turned and gave the wizard a cold smile.

"Oh, they didn't. A former Death Eater did." Hermione replied happily.

Kingsley was shocked but quickly hid it.

"Ah Draco."

"No, actually Luscious."

At this Kingsley and even Sirius didn't bother to hide their shock.

"What?" cried Sirius.

Hermione just looked at him.

"Later."

Hermione then turned to Kingsley and gave him the coldest look Sirius had ever seen on her lovely face.

"Now what the hell just happened here?"

"I'm sorry. There was no other way…"

"Bull. There's always another option. Now here's what's going to happen, your going to take a sample of Sirius' blood and compare that to his DNA on the records. I want it checked by five different wizards to ensure no surprising results, ok?"

"Now wait here Hermione! It's just forty days." Kingsley tried to reason with the determined witch in front of him.

"No."

"Why the hell not? I'll make sure he's taken good care of."

"I don't care, it's not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I've lost enough people!" Hermione yelled. Kingsley and Sirius were shocked at her outburst, Sirius more so to see tears in her eyes.

"What?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"You know more than most Kingsley all that I've lost. Please don't make me lose someone else I care for."

"Hermione, it'll only be for a while."

"Please Kingsley. If not for me, for Teddy. He's so happy to have someone who knows so much about his parents in his life. Sirius hasn't even got to properly talk to him!"

Kingsley saw the pain in her eyes. Sirius instinctively put an arm around her but she shook it off. She didn't want to show any weakness.

"Hermione I can't. Besides, there's nothing you can do."

Hermione drew herself up to her full height and once again raised her wand.

"I can fight."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry about not updating sooner! I had test all week and I'm afraid that the only time i will be able to update is on the weekends!=( **

**Thank you so much to all who have reviwed! I can't beleive 201 reviews?!? Thank You Thank You! For your constant support I've given you a treat in this chapter!=) Enjoy!=)**

**Harry Potter not mine!**

Chapter Fourteen Amazed

Sirius was in shock. A minute ago he was being told, no _ordered, _by someone he considered a close friend to submit himself to testing to prove who he was. Now he was watching said friend being held at wand point by the fiery witch who had been taking care of him since his return.

Kingsley looked at Hermione sternly. "Hermione.."

"Don't." Hermione said coldly.

"Hermione, be reasonable. There's a lot at stake here, you know I can't back down on this or people will fear that I'm a Minister like Voldemort's men were, only concerned about what I want."

"Why on earth would they think that?" Sirius asked.

Kingsley and Hermione both turned to face Sirius. Both had forgot that he was there, even though they were fighting over him. Sirius had to catch his breath when he saw Hermione. She had a faint blush on her cheeks due to her anger and her hair was framing her face lovingly. It was her warm eyes though that had him captivated. There was such fire and passion in them, as she stood defiantly in front of him.

"Because I'm not doing what my departments want me to do." Kingsley replied.

"No. You do what they want you to do and your just proving that you are a puppet. Just like all of Voldemort's followers." Hermione stated as she turned from Sirius to stare directly into Kingsley's eyes. Kingsley and Hermione had a starring match before Kingsley looked away.

"What do you suggest I do then?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and lowered her wand.

"Do as I suggested earlier and do a simple DNA test on Sirius. Do several different ones, right here in this office in front of me so I'm sure you're not using him like a lab rat."

"Fine." Kingsley said as he walked around his desk and went to open the door. However, before he reached the door he was flung back and if Hermione hadn't cast a safety charm to catch him, he would have seriously hurt himself. Kingsley straightened himself up before turning to Hermione, shock written clearly on his face. Sirius too was starring at the young witch in disbelief.

"What the hell happened there?" Kingsley asked her.

Hermione just looked calmly at the minister before saying coolly.

"As I clearly said before, that spell locks the caster and whoever they wish in a room until the caster is ready to let them out. Now as I am not ready to let you out, you were hit with a defensive spell." Hermione turned to Sirius and asked him softly.

"Are you ok with them doing some minor DNA test on you?" Sirius was touched by the concern in her voice and nodded his head.

"If it will finally get the damn ministry off my back then yes." Hermione smiled and turned to Kingsley.

"Fine. Here's what's going to happen. You can choose five of those so-called wizards you have outside waiting on us, come in here and care out there test on Sirius. Only five Kingsley." Kingsley nodded and Hermione smiled again.

She turned to the door and silently waved her wand. The door glowed red before it opened. Kingsley stepped out to pick the five wizards.

Sirius turned to Hermione.

"What was that spell and why the hell did Lucius Malfoy of all people teach you it?"

"It was to protect Teddy and myself." Hermione sadly said.

Sirius turned to her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Why did you need protection?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked him in the eye before replying.

"Because we were getting howlers and attacked very damn day because the wizarding world blamed me for their 'chosen one' leaving the country unexpectedly." Hermione replied angrily as her sadness was washed away. Sirius was about to reply when Kingsley returnedwith five unspeakables. One, he noticed, was the one Hermione had stunned. Even now he was watching the young witch warily. Sirius smirked at the man.

"Ok, here they are and they know the deal. He leaves tonight with you if he is indeed Sirius Black." Kingsley said to Hermione, who nodded her head.

"Ok first test!" Kingsley called and a small balding man approached Sirius, looking warily at Hermione who had her hand on her wand.

"This wont hurt a bit. I'm just going to take a blood sample and compare it to the records." Sirius nodded and the man waved his wand. A vial of blood appeared and he waved his wand again when the vial turned purple. The man looked downhearted but looked up and gave Sirius a small smile.

"It's positive. According to the blood test you are indeed Sirius Orion Black." Sirius smiled and looked over to Hermione who wore an equally bright smile.

"Well I guess that's that then." Hermione said before she was stopped by the man she had stunned.

"Not quite Miss. Granger. We have other test in the wizarding world that could prove if he is telling the truth. For all we know he could have put a spell on himself so that his blood matches the real Sirius Black's." Hermione was shocked to hear something so far fetched come form a ministry employee. She was about to say something when Sirius appeared from behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him and saw him smile reassuringly at her.

"Do whatever you want. Just be quick." Sirius said as he squeezed Hermione's shoulder before walking away. He stood in the middle of the room as the man waved his wand and mumbled some incantations.

Suddenly a dark snake flew out of Sirius and stood on his left while a lion stood on his right. The man looked disappointed but nodded his head at Kingsley.

"He's telling the truth, well at least according to this test."

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"It showed his spirit of sorts. Even though it's in his blood to act like a snake, he has the heart and the courage of a lion. That's Sirius Black alright." The man walked up to Sirius and shook his hand.

"Welcome back." Sirius smiled as he shook the man's hand. The next wizard stepped up and took a bit of Sirius' hair, which proved that he was Sirius Black. Another wizard asked him to produce a patronus. When Sirius did, it proved to be the right one which was a big grim like dog. Finally the last wizard approached him.

"Now to really prove who you are, I'm going to give you something. If it works as it should then you are free to go, if not your ours for further testing." Hermione was about to say something when Sirius held out his hand.

"Go on." The man pulled out a black box and withdrew a wand. Sirius instantly recognised it as his own wand that was taken from him when he was arrested.

The man slowly placed it in Sirius' hand and the instant that the polished wood made contact with his skin a faint glow appeared around him.

"I've missed you old friend!" Sirius laughed as he waved his wand around. The unspeakables had to admit defeat as all the tests reviled that he was who he said he was. Kingsley told them to go and once he was left alone with Hermione and Sirius he approached the animagus.

"I'm sorry old friend. I was afraid to believe and lose hope again." Kingsley said as he held out his hand.

"No problem mate. I'm just glad that I'm back and that I've got this again." Sirius said as he shook Kingsley's hand.

"Now about official declaring your return. How about in two days time at a press conference?"

Sirius looked at Hermione whose eyes were shining with her happiness. She nodded her head when she realised that he was waiting for her confirmation.

"That sounds good!"

" Good it's settled then. Hopefully by then I can have your finances and estate set for you to take over." Sirius nodded barely paying attention to Kingsley as Hermione stepped closer to him.

"Thank you Kingsley. I'm sorry about before." Hermione said as she reached the two men.

"Think nothing of it Hermione. I'm just glad that your Gryffindor spirit isn't gone!" Kingsley said smiling brightly at the young witch. He checked his watch before cursing.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go. Use my floo network to get home. I'll see you in two days."

Kingsley said before he apparated out of the office. Hermione reached the fireplace first and was instantly engulfed in the emerald flames. As soon as Sirius appeared behind her, she turned to congratulate him.

"Oh Sirius I'm so happy for you! I'm amazed really at what Kingsley planned on doing but…"

Sirius didn't pay much attention as he watched her pace the small room. He was amazed at her full stop. He couldn't believe the strength and courage she showed back in Kingsley's office. It reminded him of when he first saw her in the Shrieking Shack and she was standing up to him to protect Harry. Except this time she was protecting _him_

"Sirius? Sirius are you listing to me?"

Sirius looked up to see Hermione's face very close to his own and before either realised what was happing he reached out and pulled her to him, as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, sorry it's so short but I hope to update again soon and hopefully that chapter will be a bit longer than this! Enjoy!=)**

Chapter Fifteen Family Reunion

Hermione was in shock. Sirius Black, _the_ Sirius Black was kissing her. She didn't know what to do, or why he was kissing her. All she knew was that she liked it, a lot. Hermione decided to stop worrying and to just go with her emotions. She wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and quietly moaned as he deepened the kiss further.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was doing. He had Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of the era, known bookworm and former best friend of his godson, in his arms. And he was kissing her. And she was kissing him back with as much force and passion as he was.

What the hell am I doing? She's too young! I've known her since she was thirteen!

_She's not thirteen now though!_

Sirius thought and he smirked as he heard Hermione moan again as he backed her up against the nearest wall. They had to pull back to catch their breath and as Sirius starred down at the flushed witch he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly only to get lost in Sirius' silver eyes. She was about to ask him what just happened when they doorbell rang. This alerted them to their surroundings and Hermione blushed when she realised that she just kissed Sirius Black, and _liked _it.

Sirius was in equal shock at having kissed the young witch before him and could still fell her soft lips against his own. He noticed that she was walking towards the door and was trying to straighten herself. He did the same and he was wondering what she thought of their kiss.

Hermione opened the door and was almost knocked down by a small boy with blue hair.

"Mommy!" Ted cried as he grabbed Hermione's legs. Hermione laughed as she bent down and picked up the small boy.

"Hello my darling." Hermione asked. She backed into the room and set her son down, who immediately ran to Sirius and tackled him. Hermione turned to her two close friends who were standing in the hallway.

"Thank you so much for watching him today Astoria, Draco." The paired nodded and Astoria smiled.

"No problem Hermione. It gave me a chance to get Teddy measured for his dress robes for the wedding." Hermione laughed knowing how difficult it must have been for her friend to get him to stand still long enough.

"And? How'd that turn out?" Draco laughed as his fiancée smirked.

"He ran and hid for an hour before we found him and then he tripped the dressmaker and destroyed his tape measurer." Astoria's eyes were shining with laughter as she recalled her best friend's son running around the place being chased by her sixty-year-old dressmaker.

"Oh Astoria! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be! I haven't laughed so much in ages." Astoria walked around Hermione to go talk to Ted when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione! Draco!" Astoria screamed as Draco and Hermione rushed to where she was. She was starring at Sirius who was carrying Teddy on his shoulders. When they heard her scream they had turned around and Sirius paled a bit.

"Hermione what the hell is a dead guy doing in your apartment, playing with your son?" Astoria asked her. Hermione didn't know what to say and by the look on Sirius' face she knew that he didn't know either. Sirius set Teddy down on the ground gently and the young child ran over and took Draco's hand.

"Look Uncle Draco. This is Sirius Black. He was my mother's cousin and my father's best friend. He lives here now with my mommy and me until the ministry gets him his home. He's gonna tell me stories about my mother and father and play with me and teach me to play pranks like my father and him use to when they were at school!"

Hermione looked up at Sirius when she heard this and gave him a pointed look. Sirius smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Draco and Astoria were looking down at Teddy in shock and then looking up at Sirius in disbelief.

"How?" Draco asked quietly.

"We don't know. It's good to see you though. Hermione's told me all about what you and your parents have done. I'm glad that you say the light in the end." Sirius said as he reached out his hand. Draco slowly returned the gesture and the two-shook hands.

"So your back." Draco stated calmly, his initial shock over. Astoria smiled at Sirius.

"This is my fiancée Astoria Greengrass." Draco said as he introduced the two. Sirius took her hand and lightly kissed it as Astoria smiled kindly.

"Pleasure to meet you. You sure you want to get caught up in that family? You're a brave one I believe." Sirius joked as Astoria shook her head.

"Believe me, I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Astoria replied as she looked lovingly over at Draco. Sirius took this time to look over at Hermione who was now bent down talking to Teddy. Sirius was worried that she regretted their kiss. He knew that they would have to talk about it soon. Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts when Draco addressed him directly.

"You know what we need to do now right?" The young man asked smirking.

"No what?" Sirius asked. He didn't like the look on Draco's face, it was too _Malfoy._

"Bring you back to the manor. I do believe that it's been way to long since we had a family reunion."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much!=) Harry Potter is not mine!**

Chapter Sixteen Game

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You heard me old man. My mother would love to see you again. At least she'll know that she's not the only surviving Black anymore." Draco replied.

"Hey watch it with the 'old man' boy." Sirius spat at him. He didn't really want to go anywhere. All he wanted to do was talk to Hermione and see what she thought of their kiss.

"Sirius I think it's a great idea!" Hermione replied from the floor where she was playing with Teddy.

Sirius turned to her in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Sirius they're your family. Everyone needs their family and like Draco said it's way past time for you to kiss and make up. Besides Narcissa will be so happy to see you again. I remember when Draco and I got her and Andromeda together again. They didn't stop crying for fifteen minutes. Kind of scared the rest of us." Hermione said laughing at the memory.

"No more than my father. The look on his face was priceless when aunt Andromeda grabbed him and started to sob into his expensive robes about how much she missed her sister." Draco stated as he began to laugh to at the image of his father and his late aunt.

"But do I have to?" Sirius asked Hermione, sounding like a child whining.

"You don't have to do anything in life but die but since you've already done that.." Draco trailed off once Hermione sent him a look to shut up. Astoria elbowed her fiancée in the ribs and he soon dropped the subject.

"Anyway, why don't you want to go Sirius?" Hermione asked quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"It hasn't been announced yet, my return from the dead. I don't want to scary people Hermione." He looked at the young witch pleading silently with her. Hermione nodded her head in understanding before turning to Astoria and Draco.

"How about another time? Sirius and I have to go to the ministry the day after tomorrow. Why don't you take him to go and see Narcissa and Lucius then?" Draco nodded and Astoria smiled.

"That sounds good!" Astoria replied. "It would make so much more sense and it would give Hermione here a chance to reassure you that my future in-laws aren't as bad as they were made out to be."

Sirius looked at the petite dark haired witch. She was smiling brightly at him and Sirius knew why Hermione was such good friends with her.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Hey, your going to need some new robes soon." Draco noted and Sirius looked down at his attire and nodded in agreement. He couldn't be reintroduced to the wizarding world in shabby attire.

"I'll send some over tomorrow by floo ok? Astoria we have to go soon or we'll be late." Draco said as he noticed his fiancée was now playing with Teddy.

"Ok sweetie." Astoria said as she turned to Draco. She bent to pick Teddy up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye my love".

Draco walked over and took Teddy from her arms and he too kissed the young boy.

"Goodnight mate. You be good for your mommy and we'll see you soon ok?" Draco asked the young boy who nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Goodnight Uncle Draco! Goodnight Aunt Astoria! I love you! Say hi to Great Aunt Cissy and Great Uncle Lu for me!" Draco and Astoria smiled and said goodnight to Hermione and Sirius before they apparated away.

Sirius was still wondering whom Ted was talking about when Hermione asked him to go get ready for bed. Sirius then realised that he and Hermione were now alone. He turned to the young witch who also realised that as she began to blush.

"Hermione…." Sirius began before Hermione cut him off.

"I better go and check on Teddy." Hermione left the room quickly, leaving behind a hurt and disappointed Sirius.

Sirius decided that he would wait in the living room for Hermione to come back. Eventually she would have to talk to him and they would discuss the kiss. Sirius was nervous that she was mad at him and would call him a perverted old man or hex him.

Sirius dragged his hands through his dark shaggy hair before looking over to the neat bookshelf in the living room. Sirius approached it and looked at the nearest row hoping to find something to take his mind off the beautiful witch down the hall. Sirius noticed that most of the books were in fact photo albums.

Hermione sure loves her pictures. I wonder why?

It wasn't until he grabbed the first album until he realised why Hermione loved photos so much. They held the memories she cherished of all those she had loved and lost. The first album was of her growing up. It had photos from when she was only a minute old until her last year at Hogwarts before the war. Sirius looked at the last picture in the album. One of Hermione and her parents and Sirius realised that that must have been the last time Hermione had seen them alive.

Sirius looked at the next albums, all of which were the same. One held pictures of Harry, Ron and her throughout their school years together. Another had pictures of the Order. He stopped when he came across a photo of him and her at Grimmauld Place. It must have been Christmas time as he was wearing a Father Christmas hat, the Christmas before his death. Hermione was about fifteen or sixteen. They were sitting next to each other and they were both laughing at something.

"Fred took that photo when neither of us was looking. I didn't even know until Molly, George and I went through his possessions."

Sirius nodded his head and placed the album back on the shelf before he could say anything to Hermione she was making her way down the hall.

"I'm going to turn in. Night Sirius!" She called as she entered her bedroom and closed the door.

Sirius sighed. Hermione was clearly going to try and avoid him. He realised that this was going to soon become a game of cat and mouse.

_Oh well, _he thought,_ let the game begin!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey thanks so much everyone for all the reviews....and the cheese ;)**

**Harry Potter not mine!**

Chapter Seventeen Hermione's Kindness

Sirius awoke the next morning to a silent apartment. He got dressed quickly before leaving the room. He looked at the clock in the living room to see that it was twelve in the afternoon. He entered the tidy kitchen wondering where Hermione and Ted were when he noticed the note on the kitchen table.

Sirius

_Ted and I are spending the day with Astoria and other members of the bridal party. We wont be home till evening time._

_Draco said he'd stop buy to lend you some robes for tomorrow._

_Hermione_

Sirius let out a growl. She was still avoiding him and doing a great job of it. How on earth was he going to talk to her when she wasn't even here?

Sirius sighed and began to make himself breakfast when he heard the floo being activated. He stuck his head into the living room to see Draco Malfoy standing in the neat room, dusting himself off.

"Hey there ferret!" Sirius called happily.

Draco scowled at him. "Don't tell me those idiots told you about that?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course they did. Said it was one of their favourite memories of Hogwarts _ever_."

Sirius was trying not to laugh at the young man's expression.

"Well don't mention it again, especially in front of Hermione."

"Why not in front of Hermione?"

"And here I thought you were suppose to be smart. You mention that and it will remind her of Potter and Weasel and I don't want her getting upset over those two idiots."

Draco explained angrily. Sirius could see how much he cared for Hermione, as he didn't want her to hurt anymore than she already was.

"Ok, I wont mention it again. So Hermione said you were going to help me get ready for tomorrow? Well lets get started!" Sirius said happily.

Sirius walked down the hall to his room while Draco followed. When Draco entered the room he smirked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"This is my room."

"What?"

"Well mine and Astoria's, except Hermione won't let us sleep in the same room until we're married. For Ted's sake."

"I guess that explains the Slytherin décor huh?"

"Yes, Hermione let Astoria and myself decorate as we wished. Actually, Astoria and my mother helped Hermione decorate the whole apartment."

"Really, why?"

"Hermione didn't really want to live here at first. She felt guilty."

"Why?"

"Because this place was giving to her as a gift."

"What? From who?"

"My mother and father."

Sirius just starred at the young man in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"No you are."

Draco said smirking at the older man's expression. He knew he would be shocked at the thought of his parents doing anything so nice. Even he was surprised when they presented Hermione with the keys on her nineteenth birthday and insisted that she moved in the next day.

"Why?"

"Why? Well to thank her for all she had done for us. Hermione's kindness is what really changed my parents for the better if you ask me." Draco said as he sat in a dark green chair near the window.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well she was the only one who really welcomed us. We all volunteered to help the Order locate any Death Eaters that had escaped after the final battle. Every time we showed up for a meeting we would get death glares and insults thrown at us, Hermione was the only one who ever talked to us like we were human beings. I think that shocked my parents the most. After all the years I called her 'mudblood' she was now being nice to me when she didn't have to."

Sirius was quiet as he felt more respect and pride for Hermione then before.

"I'll never forget the day that she hexed Weasel."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, curious to know why Hermione would hex her own boyfriend at the time.

"Oh well, Weasel was being his usual charming self and insulting me and my family right in front of us. We really couldn't say anything as most of what he saying was true. He kept going on and on when Hermione yelled at him. She stood up and had her wand out so fast that none of us knew what was happing until Weasel was face down on the floor with boils all over his face. And you know what Hermione said to him?" Draco asked Sirius laughing.

"No, what?"

Sirius was genuinely interested to find out what the fiery young witch had done.

"She said that if he thought he was getting anywhere near her with that face he was sadly mistaken. It took him two whole weeks to find a cure and Hermione wouldn't even be in the same room as him until then."

Draco was laughing now, as was Sirius. He was happy to here that even Hermione had a Marauder spirit within her.

_Hey maybe I can get it to come out more often._

Sirius thought happily.

"Well how did your parents convince Hermione to take the place? I mean she's a really proud witch and I bet she didn't like to take such a massive thing."

"Yeah it was hard but then mother used Ted."

"How?"

"Well she told Hermione that they really bought the apartment for Ted as he is their grand nephew and that made him part of the family and you know are family get only the best."

"And that worked?"

"Well it took some more convincing from my mother but eventually they got her convinced. Except she is adamant to pay them monthly 'rent' or something like that."

Draco looked around board before he reached into his robes and pulled out a small bag. He waved his wand over it and the bag got larger. Draco gestured for Sirius to open the bag. Sirius opened it to find very expensive robes.

"So let's get you ready for your big day!"

Draco said happily as Sirius pulled out the first robe, which was dark green.

_This is going to be a long day!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I know I've updated a lot over the past few days and I hope your happy about that!=) This is because I have some major exams coming up soon so I'm going to be spending more time studying =( then updating! I'm sorry, but I'll try my very very best to update as much as I can! I would love if I could get 300 review by the time I reach chapter 20! Here's hoping!=) **

**I'd also like to apologise to everyone who has read this story and has noticed some spelling mistakes! I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me! I don't know much about betas but if anyone wants to volunteer or suggest someone who would be interested please tell me!=) Thank you so much!=)**

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter Eighteen Talk

Sirius had come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was worse than a woman when he came to getting dressed. Sirius had now tried on twenty different robes all of which apparently did not look right on him.

Sirius was beginning to lose his patience when Draco pulled out the last dress robe.

"I'm pretty sure you won't like this one but it's the last I got. Hermione gave me this for Christmas last year."

Draco handed Sirius the dark blue robes that felt like silk against his hands. Sirius walked into the bathroom and tried the robes on. As he looked in the mirror he instantly knew that this was the one he was going to wear the next day. Sirius had to adjust the size a bit as he was a bit more muscled than the young Malfoy, but other than that it fit him perfectly.

_And Hermione picked it. I must say the witch has good taste. _

Sirius smirked as he remembered how _good _Hermione tasted herself. Sirius was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Well? Are they alright or am I going to have to go back to the Manor and try to find a few more that might do?"

Sirius opened the door to let Draco see for himself.

"I think they'll do."

"I'll say. You might actually look as good as me wearing those robes. Hermione has got great taste."

Sirius smirked a she recalled his own thoughts of that beforehand.

"Yes, she certainly does. I'm going to go change back into my other robes."

Draco nodded his head as Sirius went back into the bathroom and changed into his other robes. Sirius exited the bathroom and found Draco in the kitchen making two cups of tea. Draco handed Sirius one while he took a sip from his own.

"Thank you."

Draco nodded his head, acknowledging the older man's words.

"So marriage, huh? Don't you think you're a bit young?" Sirius asked.

Draco looked up at the man in shock.

"What? No definitely not. I know Astoria and I are meant to be together so what's the point in wasting time?"

"True, but how do you know your meant to be together?"

"I just know. Haven't you ever felt that way about anyone?"

"Nope. Can't say I have. The longest girlfriend I ever had was when I was at Hogwarts, and that lasted a month."

"Well for a man your age, that's pathetic. I'd say you have commitment issues."

"Hey, watch it with the age thing. I'm not that old. The veil has made me pretty much physically thirty-six still. And it's not pathetic, I just enjoyed life while I had it."

Draco sensed what he meant, before he was arrested and forced to live his life as a wanted convict. Draco changed the subject to ease the tension in the room.

"So your welcome back party tomorrow night…."

"Wait. My what?"

"Your welcome back party. Since your announcing your return in the morning Astoria and I have decided that the family reunion should become a party to welcome you back."

"But a party? What's the point when there's only going to be nine of us?"

"Actually there's going to be more."

"How does that work out? Narcissa and I are the only Blacks left."

"Well Astoria and I have decided that we should invite our new family."

"And just who is in this new family?"

Sirius looked at the younger man who was smirking proudly.

"Oh just a few people. I think you know most of them. My best friend Blaise Zabini and his wife will be there, his wife is Astoria's sister Daphne. Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott will be there as well as Bill and Fleur Weasley with their daughter Victoire and of course Hermione, Teddy and yourself."

Sirius just nodded in shock. He was worried about seeing so many people so soon but once he realised that Hermione and Ted would be there he relaxed a bit. He was a bit concerned about how quickly he had become so dependant on them.

Draco noticed that Sirius had gone silent and he slowly walked over to the older wizard and waved his hand in font of his face.

"Hello? Anyone in there? I promise it won't be that bad."

Sirius blinked and came out of his wondering thoughts.

"What?"

"The party it won't be that bad. In fact, lets not call it a party lets call it a dinner party to welcome back someone who was suppose to be dead but isn't anymore. That's got a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Sirius asked laughing with the young Malfoy.

Sirius and Draco spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know one another. Sirius was amazed at how well mannered and nice he was, considering his family history.

"Don't forget, we do share the same history."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't look so shocked. It's written all over your face, you're amazed that I, Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, can actually be quite pleasant company."

Sirius smirked at how perceptive and smart the young wizard was.

"True. I guess everyone deserves a second chance?"

"Only in certain cases."

Sirius knew what cases he _wouldn't _give a second chance to and it broke Sirius' heart to agree. Harry and Ron had lost his respect and faith in them the minute he found out what they did to, not only Hermione, but innocent Teddy too.

"So what do you do for a living? Or do you just live off the vast Malfoy wealth?"

Draco just smirked at Sirius, noting that the older man was joking. He took a sip from his tea before answering.

"I'm head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I know don't laugh." Draco said as he noticed Sirius' shocked face. "Hermione got Potter to vouch for me before he and the two Weasels left the country and I was pardoned for all my Death Eater sins. I worked hard for my job and I love every minute of it."

"Well, congratulations. From what I heard from Hermione you deserve a second chance more than anyone and I'm glad to hear that you're getting it."

Draco nodded, happy to hear the older man was starting to like him. He knew how much it would mean to Hermione if they all got along.

Draco looked at the clock and cursed.

"Shit! I was suppose to meet my mother and my father fifteen minutes ago."

Draco stood up quickly and with a flick of his wand his cup and plate were spotless and sent back to the cupboards. Draco ran into the next room and picked up the bag of robes, once again shrinking it. He then turned to Sirius as he pulled on his black robe.

"I'm sorry Sirius but I have to go. Mother and father still don't know your back and I'm meeting them to convince them to have the dinner party at the manor tomorrow night."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Please, I'm a Malfoy, I was in Slytherin. I can be very sneaky and devious when I want to be." Draco said as he flashed the Malfoy trademark smirk.

Sirius showed his own smirk at the young man.

"You mean your going to tell your mother and father it's for you and Astoria to celebrate your impending nuptials?"

Draco's smirk actually blossomed into a genuine smile.

"That and my mother loves organizing these sort of things so it won't take much convincing."

Sirius laughed at the younger man and walked him to the fireplace. Draco turned to Sirius and shook the older man's hand.

"Thank you for today. I enjoyed getting to know you better Draco, maybe someday soon we can become good friends."

"Yes, perhaps we will." Draco stepped into the fireplace but before he threw the floo powder he called out to Sirius.

"Oh and Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Look after Hermione and Teddy for me. Don't even think about hurting either one of them or you will have not only me to deal with but my parents as well."

Sirius nodded in shock as the young man disappeared. He couldn't believe that he had just threatened him. Sirius was wondering if Draco suspected something was going on between him and Hermione. Whatever was happening between them Sirius knew one thing.

_I promise Draco, I won't hurt either of them. They're all I've got right now._

Sirius walked into the kitchen and cleaned it up before walking to his room again and setting out his robes for the next day. It was getting late and he was beginning to worry about Hermione and Teddy when he heard the sound of the floo network being used.

He entered the living room to find Hermione carrying a sleeping Ted. Before Sirius could say anything Hermione gestured for him to be quiet and walked by him to Ted's bedroom.

Sirius waited patiently for Hermione to return but half an hour later she still hadn't come back so he went down the hall to find her. He opened Ted's door to find the young boy sleeping peacefully. Sirius went to him and kissed him softly on the forehead whispering quietly "Goodnight little moony", before leaving the room.

Sirius knocked on Hermione's bedroom door, when he didn't get a response he pushed it open. Hermione wasn't there and he was about to turn and leave when he remembered the small library.

Sirius slowly walked over to the door and opened it. He found Hermione looking through a photo album. She looked up when she heard the door open and she was shocked to see him standing there. Sirius slowly walked over to her. He sat next to her before turning to her and saying.

"We need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter not mine! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

Chapter Nineteen Guilt

Hermione closed her eyes and quietly sighed.

_Here it comes. He didn't mean to, it was just the adrenaline that was left from our showdown at the ministry. Oh Merlin! What am I going to do? I have to act like it meant nothing! Oh Merlin, this is going to be awful! I can' t believe this is happing, I can't believe it happened in the first place!_

Hermione took a deep calming breath, preparing herself for Sirius' word when…

"What's this?"

Hermione opened her eyes in shock to find Sirius starring down at her photo album. She just starred dumbly at him before he looked up and met her gaze.

"Hermione? What's this?"

Hermione let out a relieved breath before diverting her gaze away from his piercing grey eyes.

"It's a photo album."

Sirius smirked at her answer.

"I can see that my wise bookworm. What I meant was what is this album of?"

Hermione knew what he had meant, she just didn't want him to know how pathetic she was.

"It's an album of…Harry, Ginny Ron and me. Pretty much all from the last year we were….we were friends." Hermione said this very quietly and Sirius' heart broke for the young witch.

"Why do you have it?"

"I wanted to remind myself…."

"Remind yourself of what?" Sirius asked quietly.

Hermione was fighting back her tears as she starred at a photo of all four of them at the Burrow during Christmas Break. Harry had his arm around Ginny and her, while Ron had his arm around Hermione. All four of them were smiling and Hermione couldn't believe that in a few short months how much they would all change.

"About why I need to continue on."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I've let everyone bloody well down! Keeping these photos help remind myself that despite what people may think I am not responsible for Harry and the others leaving. Seeing these photos remind me to continue fighting the fear and loneliness I feel every single day despite how easy it is to succumb."

"Hermione." Sirius said sadly. She sounded like he did before he came back from beyond the veil.

"I feel like I'm failing at everything. My life, my job, even Ted. Oh Merlin! Poor Ted stuck with me as a mother, because the bloody 'chosen one' couldn't be arsed!" Hermione was degrading herself more and more and Sirius hated it. He hated more knowing that his godson was one of the reasons she doubted herself so much.

"Hermione, look at me! Look at me!" Sirius yelled at the young witch. Sirius grabbed her shoulder to make her turn around and face him properly.

"Ted is the luckiest child in the world! In both worlds!"

_I can't believe this. How does she not see how amazing she is? How strong and loving she is, especially to Ted!_

Hermione was now crying freely and Sirius' heart broke as he watched her strong façade crumble.

"But…I'm so weak! I just know that Remus and Tonks are regretting making me have such an important role in their son's life. I'm letting everyone down! Remus, Tonks, my parents, even my little innocent angel, Teddy!"

"Stop! Hermione I can honestly say that you are definitely not letting anyone of them down. Your parents would be amazed and so proud of you. As for Remus and Tonks, they would be so honoured and happy to know that you are raising their only son, who absolutely loves you."

Hermione was still crying and Sirius took her chin in his hand, turning her so she was facing him directly.

"I know how easy it is to blame yourself for the mess that is around you. I know what it's like when you feel that constant guilt weighing upon you when think you've let those you care for the most down. I know all this because I felt the exact same, still do. Everyday I feel that someway I'm letting Lily and James down. And now? I get to add Remus and Tonks to the list too! I even feel sorry for my brother, something I never did before. I regret not getting to know him properly, not helping him more. But Hermione you can't let that guilt overcome you. If I had then I wouldn't be sitting next to you right now. I would have died in prison."

Hermione blinked back her tears.

_Of course he knows what I feel. He had to rot in prison while his best friend's only son was being raised by his awful relatives._

As if reading Hermione's mind Sirius said quietly.

"Remus and Tonks would be so glad that _you _are raising Ted and not Harry, especially after the way he has turned out. It's clear to anyone that you love that young boy more than anything in the world and that's exactly what they would want for their son."

Hermione was nodding her head. Her tears had stopped but they had left her exhausted and she was falling asleep on Sirius' shoulder. A minute later Sirius noticed that her breathing was even and he silently picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

He walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers before setting her gently in. as he removed her clothes Sirius noticed the framed photo next to the bed. It was of Ted, smiling brightly and waving happily to the camera.

Sirius smiled, this clearly proved his point that Hermione was the only person who was meant to raise Ted and he knew that Remus and Tonks could rest easy knowing that their son was in such capable hands.

"I know Remus and Tonks would be proud of you Hermione." Sirius whispered silently as he kissed her forehead gently.

"And James and Lily you."

Hermione whispered back, Sirius nearly missed it but when he heard her soft words he felt his heart tightened. He knew he head let Lily and James down, that was something he would have to live the rest of his life with. As Sirius began to leave the room he heard Hermione silently whisper.

"They wouldn't blame you for all that has happened. They would be honoured knowing that you were willing to die countless times for them and their son."

Sirius turned back to stare at the witch in amazement to find her sleeping. Sirius smiled sadly. Maybe Lily and James didn't blame him. It gave him hope and Sirius left the room feeling lighter.

It wasn't till Sirius was in his own room setting ut his robes for the next morning that he realised that they hadn't talked about their kiss.

_Oh well,_ Sirius thought as he got into his bed, _tomorrow's another day. A big day indeed._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Almost Christmas!=) Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

**Harry Potter not mine!**

Chapter Twenty Alone

Sirius awoke early the next morning and he wondered why he was feeling slightly nervous and apprehensive. Then he remembered.

_Today I'm officially being reintroduced to the Wizarding World. As if that wasn't bad enough my dear cousin Draco has gone and organized a welcome back party for me!_

Sirius moaned as he got out of his bed and grabbed his borrowed robes and made his way to the bathroom. Just as he was going to open the door Hermione stepped out in nothing but a small towel wrapped tightly around her wet body and walked directly into him. Hermione looked up when she heard Sirius' sharp intake of breath and her eyes widened in fear and shock.

Sirius watched in amusement as Hermione began to blush. Hermione averted her eyes as she realised their close proximity. Hermione grabbed her towel closer to ensure that it didn't slip as she saw the amusement in Sirius' deep grey eyes. Hermione cleared her throat and took a step back.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. This is certainly something I could get use to seeing every morning." Sirius said teasing the young witch as he watched in amusement, as she blushed even more.

"Well don't get your hopes up. My bathroom doesn't have a bath, only a shower. I decided that I would need to relax before we go and face the wild pack of animals I believe they call reporters."

Sirius laughed at the young witch's quick wit. He stepped out of the way to allow her to pass and proceeded into the bathroom.

Hermione quickly went into the safety of her bedroom and let out a sigh of relief.

Why does he affect me this way? At least he didn't mention the kiss, he's probably to preoccupied with today's events to even think about it.

Hermione walked over to her closet and pulled out a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse. As she was applying her make-up a thought struck her.

_What if Sirius didn't mention the kiss because he's ashamed that it happened? Or disgusted even? I knew it! I knew he regretted it!_

Hermione had convinced herself that Sirius was disgusted about their encounter and so she left her room in a more subdued manner. As she entered the kitchen she saw Ted eating a bowl of cereal.

"How did you get that young man?" Hermione asked her son.

Ted looked up at his mommy and smiled brightly at her.

"Morning mommy! You look really really beautiful. Sirius got it for me!" Hermione was about to reply when another person joined them in the kitchen.

"I must agree little Moony. Your mother looks absolutely stunning!" Sirius smirked at Hermione and gave her his famous wink. Hermione felt her cheeks redden and all doubts she had earlier suddenly disappeared to be replaced by hope.

"Thank you Sirius. Do you want toast and eggs for breakfast?"

Sirius nodded as he watched the blushing witch make the breakfast. Just as he was about to ask what she was going to do with Ted the floo network was activated and Astoria Greengrass appeared. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at the family like scene in front of her.

"Good morning all!"

"Aunt Astoria!" Ted called as he jumped off his seat and ran to the petite witch.

"Hey there Teddy bear!" Astoria kneeled down to Ted's height as she hugged him.

"Are you watching me today while mommy and Sirius go and get their pictures taking?"

Astoria smiled at the young child's innocence.

"Yes. Guess what? Great Aunt Cissy is going to be joining us today! She needs some help with getting ready for the party tonight."

"Party? What party? Is it Great Aunt Cissy's birthday?" Ted looked at Astoria and then to Hermione.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetie, it's a party to welcome back Sirius."

Ted looked over to Sirius and smiled.

"Oh, that's good. I don't like it when it's Great Aunt Cissy's birthday. She's always grumpy and cries. Sirius can I come to your party? I promise that I'll be good!"

Sirius looked down at the young child, a combination of two people close to his heart that he had lost and just smiled.

"Of course little moony. After the party I'll even tell you a story about your father when he and I were younger."

Ted's young face lit up at this.

"Really? You promise Sirius?"

Sirius laughed at the young boy's eager expression.

"I promise."

Ted smiled and ran and hug Sirius' legs. Sirius blinked and looked down at the young child before he smiled and bent down to hug him back.

Hermione watched the display of affection, smiling wistfully. She didn't notice Astoria watching her. Astoria recognised the soft and caring look in Hermione's eyes and she was shocked to see it directed to Sirius. Astoria smiled at this. Perhaps Hermione can find happiness at last, Astoria thought.

"Ted sweetie, you have to go or Sirius and I will be late."

Ted looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Ok mommy. Will you and Sirius pick me up?"

Hermione looked at Sirius who immediately answered.

"Of course Ted."

Ted smiled and hugged Sirius again before running over to Hermione, who picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be a good boy, ok? I love you so much my little angel."

"I love you to mommy! So much!"

Hermione smiled and walked Ted and Astoria to the fireplace.

"So you'll come over to the manor in about two hours or so?"

"Hopefully!"

Astoria laughed and soon she and Ted were gone from the apartment. Hermione turned around to see Sirius starring into space, ringing his hands together nervously. Hermione frowned slightly and walked over to the older wizard. She touched his moving hand gently.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned to look into her warm brown eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Sirius smiled slightly as he gently took Hermione's hand in his.

"Just nervous. There's no going back after today. I feel like I've lived most of my life in a bubble and now it's about to pop."

"Yes, but that means at last you'll have something that you've wanted for years. Your freedom." Hermione smiled and gently squeezed his hand before letting go.

"I'm afraid we have to go or we will be late. Kingsley is going to meet us in his office ok?" Hermione asked Sirius who still looked nervous.

"Hey. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be right beside you the whole time." Hermione smiled reassuringly at Sirius who smiled back.

"Well we better hurry, can't keep the public waiting."

Hermione nodded as she saw the confidant and somewhat arrogant wizard return. They stepped towards the fireplace and Hermione went first. As Sirius appeared in Kingsley's office he saw Hermione talking to Kingsley and some man that he did not recognised.

Hermione was talking quickly and her hands were flying all around her. The man was older than himself, even at the age he would be at. He was short and reminded him of Peter. Sirius didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at Hermione.

Sirius walked over to the trio and stood next to Hermione.

"Mr. Allan, you know that I can't do that presentation today. I'm here for the press release."

Sirius recognised the name and realised that this man was Hermione's boss.

"Now, now Miss. Granger. Surely you _like _having a job."

"Are you threatening my position? I'm your bloody _secretary, _I'm not suppose to give the presentations! You are! I'm here today for a friend, not to help you only for you to take all the credit!"

Sirius was shocked, especially as Kingsley didn't even blink. It was as if Kingsley knew about this man taking Hermione's ideas and claming them to be his own.

"Miss. Granger, you and I both know why you're _stuck _as a secretary. Now do as I, your boss, tells you or you can clear out your desk!" Mr. Allan said coldly.

Hermione looked at Kingsley desperately.

"Kingsley…Sirius…I need to be there for him…. I…."

"Come now Hermione, Sirius is a big boy. He doesn't need you there holding his hand." Kingsley turned to Mr. Allan and said to him in a very strict voice.

"Hermione is to do the presentation and that is all. She is to be done by the end of the press release at the latest. I don't want any incidents, do I make myself clear?" Sirius noticed that Hermione had stiffened at this and that Mr. Allan was looking at Kingsley coldly.

"Of course sir. As I had explained before, _that _was a misunderstanding."

Kingsley just nodded his head and then turned to Sirius.

"So, you ready?"

"No."

"Good. Follow me. Hermione, the presentation is on the third floor. Room five."

Hermione just nodded her head. Before leaving the room she turned to Sirius and hugged him.

"You'll do fine! Just relax and be yourself." Hermione whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek softly before leaving the office. Sirius stood in shock.

Kingsley cleared his throat before nodding towards another door that had suddenly appeared.

"This will lead directly to the press room. Everyone is waiting. I have already told them a general idea of why they are here. I thought it best if you now go out by yourself first. You ready?"

Sirius starred at the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath.

By myself. Alone. Now and forever!No!

Another voice had softly cut any doubts Sirius had. He recognised it as Hermione's soft voice. In Sirius' mind he saw James and Lily, Remus and Tonks, Draco and Astoria and Hermione and Ted.

I'm not alone. Never was, never will be!

With that thought Sirius smiled and opened his eyes to find Kingsley and Mr. Allan starring curiously at him.

"I'm ready."


	21. Chapter 21

**Merry Christmas to all my readers! I hope you all have a safe and joy filled holiday! This is my present to all of you! I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's not long but I just finished it in like half an hour, as I wanted to give you something for today! Happy Holidays!**

**Harry Potter not mine, unless Santa gave me all the documents that say I do. I must go and check……………..nope no documents! Still not mine! =)**

Chapter Twenty-One Left Behind

Sirius stepped forward and opened the door. The second he walked through he knew that there was no going back. The whole room erupted in cries of shock and surprise while twenty different cameras flashed, blinding him. Sirius blinked and slowly walked over to the table set up for the conference.

Sirius saw wizards and witches going mad at his arrival. Kingsley entered the room and quietly took a seat next to Sirius. When he saw that the noise level wasn't decreasing he stood up and held up his hands to calm the reporters down.

"People. Please calm down. Now this is indeed the one and only Sirius Black. We will begin the questions now, one at a time please." Kingsley sat down again and the reporters did so to. A number of hands went in the air to get to ask the first question. Kingsley pointed to a young man in the second row. He had spiked dirty blond hair and was no older than twenty-five.

" Scott Cabot, Daily Prophet. How have you returned from the dead, Mr. Black?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer the question and Scott and everyone else in the room leaned forward to here his response.

"I don't know."

Scott looked confused, as did every other reporter in the room.

"What?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm falling through the veil and what felt like a few minutes, but was actually seven years, I feel back through. Now here I am."

Scott looked disappointed with Sirius' answer but Kingsley had moved onto the next reporter.

"Sapphire Knoll, Witch Weekly. Now that your back, do you have to go back to prison?"

Before Sirius could answer the middle aged witch Kingsley spoke up.

"Sirius was cleared of all charges years ago. He was not responsible for the Potter's death. Peter Pettigrew was. This was proven many years ago when Peter was found to be alive. After the war his body was found and there were many Death Eaters willing to admit his part in Voldemort's return."

Sirius noticed that there were many hands still in the air after Ms. Knoll sat down and he sighed.

_I hope Hermione is having a better time than I am._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she sat down and listened to some giant hunters drone on and on about getting permission to hunt in the mountainside. Hermione knew her answer right away, despite the amount of money they are offering to pay the Ministry. The whole reason that Hermione had got into the department was to make sure such things would never happen.

After she gave them her answer they were not pleased and demanded that she listened to more of their silly reasons why it should be allowed. As Hermione half-listened to the headhunter her thoughts strayed to Sirius as she checked her watch.

_Hmm…. he's been with the press for nearly an hour now. I hope everything worked out for him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after Sirius had first stepped into the room Kingsley stood up and got everyone's attention.

"That is enough for today. Thank you for your time and presence here. Sirius, if he so wishes, will do a private interview with whatever media source he wants at a latter state. Now we will have just two more questions, and then that is it." Kingsley pointed to Scott Cabot again who stood up quickly.

"Scott Cabot from the Daily Prophet again. Mr. Black, how do you feel about your godson, Harry Potter, defeating You-Know-Who?"

"Would relived and prod be too obvious? And it's been what? Five years now? His name was Voldemort, get over the fear his name causes otherwise he will still have some influence on how we live our lives even after he's gone."

Sirius said as he noticed that a number of people had shivered at the Dark Lord's name. Sirius noted that Scott was not one of them.

"Thank you Mr. Black." Scott said politely as he sat down.

Kingsley looked around the room for the final question and once again he picked Ms. Knoll.

"Sapphire Knoll, Witch Weekly. How do you feel Mr. Black about your godson's sudden disappearance?"

"Disappearance? As far as I know he didn't disappear but decided that he needed to live his life."

"Yes, what I meant was do you hold a Miss. Hermione Granger responsible for him and his close friend Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend Ginnerva Weasley leaving the country?"

Unknown to Sirius Hermione had entered the room as her conference was over and she had just left a bunch of angry giant hunters storming the hallways. Hermione had heard the question and had paled slightly at the fact that they were going to try and turn Sirius away from her too. Hermione closed her eyes, dreading Sirius' response. It was one thing to admit to her that he was disappointed with Harry and the others, it was another to public announce it.

"Why would I hold Hermione responsible?" Sirius asked Ms. Knoll calmly.

"Well…. everyone else does."

"Why?"

Ms. Knoll looked nervous as she looked around the room to the other reporters. None of them would come to her defence as they had all noticed how Sirius' calm façade was slowly cracking.

"Well?"

"Um…well…because you see…her and Harry and the others were inseparable for years and all of sudden they up and left without her."

"So that's your reason for hounding an innocent young woman? A woman who had countless times fought tooth and nail to save every single person in this room time and time again. I owe Hermione Granger my life. It was her and Harry who saved me in their third year. Without her brains I definitely wouldn't be here today."

Sirius looked all around the room until his eyes landed on Hermione who was looking at him in shock. Sirius smiled at her and winked at her. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Besides, if my godson and his friends wan to avoid some responsibility why should Miss. Granger be the one to blame? From what I here she is doing a lot of work for the ministry, most of which isn't getting properly recognised because of you people's stupid prejudice against her. Not only that but she's now raising her godson, who is the son of my other best friend and my cousin. Now if you don't mind I think that's enough questions for now."

Ms. Knoll nodded her head and slowly sat down. The other reporters in the room calmed down and Kingsley stood up.

"Once again thank you for coming today. There will be some refreshments now." With that he waved his hands and tables of light snacks and drinks appeared. The reporters dispersed to the tables while Sirius tried to walk over to Hermione. Kingsley stopped him.

"Sirius, wait there. There are some people here I think you should meet." Sirius nodded his agreement and followed Kingsley to the other side of the room. He stopped in front of two reporters and three very beautiful, yet scantly clad, witches.

"Sirius, this here is Edward Wells and his brother John." Kingsley said pointing to the two reporters. Sirius nodded his head to the two men who returned the greeting.

"And these beautiful ladies are Jasmine Young and Emerald and Tiffany Tower. They were all dying to meet you." The three witches surrounded Sirius and Jasmine and Tiffany each took one of his arms. Sirius couldn't help but smile.

_Looks like I've still got it._

Across the room Scott Cabot was talking to Hermione, trying to ask her out but she was barely paying attention, as she was shocked to see Sirius surrounded by three very beautiful witches.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm so sorry, Scott wasn't it? You must excuse me, I just got out of a conference and my head is still pounding."

Scott smiled at that.

"Well, why don't we got get some coffee and perhaps a bite to eat?"

Hermione was still looking over to Sirius and was only half listening to Scott.

"Why? There's food and drink right here?"

Scott looked a bit nervous.

"Well I just thought…that perhaps you'd…like some peace and quiet?"

"No thank you. It would be far more nosier in a café anyway."

Hermione was about to excuse herself and go over to Sirius to remind him that they had to go soon to pick up Teddy and get ready for the party at the Malfoy's. When she turned around she found that Sirius and the small group of witches and wizards were gone.

"Where did Sirius go?"

"Sirius Black? He left with those witches as few minutes ago."

"What? Are you sure?"

Scott looked at Hermione worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure. Just saw them go. Why what's the big deal?"

Hermione just looked at Scott sadly.

"No big deal. I just realised that once again I've been left behind."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! Happy New Years! I've got some good and bad news! ****Good news is that this chapter is extra long.......due to the bad news! I've got some major exams coming up and so I wont be updating until at least the end of January. I'm really really sorry but I just want you all to know that I am NOT abandoning this fic! I never will! Sorry again but I really need to focus on these exams or I'm in big trouble!**

**Enjoy the chapter! Harry Potter not mine!**

Chapter Twenty-Two Tears

Hermione sighed as she left the ministry to go and pick up Ted, a task which she was suppose to be carrying out with a certain dark haired wizard. After said wizard had left the ministry with Kingsley and the small group of witches and wizards Hermione realised that she had to leave in order to collect Ted and get ready for the party.

It took her longer than she thought due to Scott Cabot, who would not let her leave until she had promised to owl him about a rain check on that cup of coffee he had mentioned earlier.

_Of course I didn't tell Mr. Cabot that I wasn't listening to him beforehand and failed to comprehend the fact that he was trying to ask me out._

Hermione sighed as she entered the Malfoy Manor via the floo network. As she stood up and dusted her robes she heard a soft _pop!_

"Hello Miss. Hermione. Master Malfoy has said to tell you that you will find him and everyone else in the great dining room." Said a small house elf. Hermione still did not believe in treating them as slaves but the Malfoy's had taken her advise and have treated their servants with much more respect. Some had even accepted taking a day off every week after Narcissa had offered them a day off.

"Hello Missy. Thank you. Why are they in the great dining room? I thought they never used that room."

"It's for the party tonight miss. Now if you will follow me." With that the small house elf turned to leave and Hermione followed her. Hermione knew where the dining room was but she enjoyed Missy's company and the small house elf was quite fond of her as well.

"How was Ted today Missy?"

"Oh an angel as usual miss. Missy just wishes miss would bring him around more often. Missy loves playing with him."

Hermione smiled at the small house elf.

"We will be back later tonight for the party and I may need you to watch him for a while during it. Would that be ok?"

Missy's eyes widened with joy.

"Oh yes miss. Missy would love that so much!"

Hermione laughed at the happy elf and the two continued their journey to the dining room where they found the Malfoy family. Narcissa and Astoria were waving their wands and decorating the room with gold and silver ribbons while Draco and Lucius were making balloon shaped animals for an amused Ted.

"Mommy!"

Ted cried as he ran from Draco and Lucius to her. Hermione kneeled down so that she was the same height as her son and hugged him just as tightly as he did to her.

"Hello sweetheart. I missed you so much!" Ted hugged Hermione tighter and then stepped back. As Hermione stood up he looked around her as if expecting someone else.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where's Sirius?"

Hermione froze. She didn't know what to say and was saved from saying anything by Narcissa.

"Hermione dear! It's so good to see you. You must stop by more often!"

Narcissa walked over to the young witch and embraced her in a warm hug. Hermione was still amazed by the close relationship she had with the older witch. After Narcissa and Lucius learned about her parent's fate they had unofficially adopted her into their family and treated her like a daughter.

Narcissa felt like she owed the witch so much as it was her who had convinced the Order to give them a second chance and that had allowed her to reconnect with her sister Andromeda before she had passed on.

"Narcissa! It's good to see you too. I must say that you have outdone yourself this time with the decorations." Hermione commented warmly as she looked around the massive room that was decorated in silver and gold.

"Well after Draco and Astoria told me what the party was really for I just had to go all out! It's not everyday that your cousin returns from the dead, which reminds me. Hermione I must thank you for taking such good care of him!"

The older witch grabbed Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it. Hermione smiled warmly at the older woman who had become a second mom to her. Narcissa was as beautiful as she ever was, the only difference was now she had a few wrinkles and some of her pale blonde hair was actually white.

Lucius walked over to his wife and pulled Hermione into a quick hug. Never one to really show his emotion Hermione knew that he was saying thank you as well. Anything that made Narcissa happy was acceptable in his eyes. Lucius though was no longer cold to her. He too had welcomed her into the family with open arms, especially when he had learned about her part in setting up Astoria and Draco.

"Hermione, lovely to see you. Are you here to steal away your delightful son?" Lucius asked her smoothly. Hermione knew as well as everyone that Lucius loved Ted as if he was his own grandson.

"I'm afraid so. I have to wrestle him into his new dress robes that Astoria made for him the other day which should be fun!" Hermione said, trying to hold back her laughter.

Lucius chuckled quietly while Narcissa laughed openly.

"Oh my dear. Do you remember the last time you tried to get him into one of Astoria's creations? I don't think I have ever seen anyone run so fast from an expensive outfit in all my life."

Astoria and Draco had now entered the small group with Draco holding Teddy in his arms.

"Hey! That's not fair. There was nothing wrong with my outfit. It sold millions! Its just Ted is happiest in jeans and a t-shirt, right Hermione?" Astoria asked as she turned to her best friend.

"Well actually, I believe he would be happiest in mud or something equally messy but I agree with Astoria. Dress robes just aren't Ted's thing. I don't believe many children his age like them either." Hermione smiled as she spoke of her impish son.

Draco nodded his head in agreement as he placed the young child back down on the ground. When he stood up he looked around him.

"Where is Sirius Hermione?"

Hermione stiffened again and she felt everyone's eyes on her, including Ted.

"He got…detained at the ministry. Kingsley needed him to meet some people and so I went on to get Ted and go back home and get ready for the party."

Everyone looked at her, nodding his or her head in understanding.

"No surprise really. Kingsley would want him to meet many wizards as soon as possible to ensure everyone knows that he is no longer dangerous." Draco drawled.

"He never was dangerous." Hermione stated coolly.

Lucius laughed at her comment and when everyone turned to him he shook his head at Hermione.

"You my dear have quite clearly never had the unfortunate pleasure of being on the wrong side of Mr. Black's wand."

Hermione remembered the Department of Mysteries and immediately changed the topic of conversation.

"Ted and I better go or we will never be on time."

The others agreed and quickly said goodbye to the pair and spoke of the fun that they would have later that night.

As Hermione prepared to apparate back to their apartment the last thing she saw was Narcissa's smiling face and her heart dropped.

_You better show up Sirius Black or Merlin help you, you will wish you stayed behind that bloody veil!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius and Kingsley and their small group had decided to have a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks. As Sirius walked into the familiar pub he was amazed to see that it was still the same as when he was at Hogwarts. He smiled fondly as he thought of his school days with James and Remus.

Edward and the girls where heading to a table near the back while John and Kingsley ordered the drinks. Before he could sit down Madame Rosmerta pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Great Merlin! Are my eyes playing tricks on me or has the notorious Sirius Black returned to reek havoc once more!" Rosmerta cried happily.

Sirius smiled at the barmaid as he hugged her back warmly. He always loved teasing Rosmerta when he was at school.

"It's me Rosmerta! The one and only!"

Rosmerta was smiling until she saw Tiffany, Emerald and Jasmine who were calling Sirius over to their table. Sirius turned around to them and waved them off while Rosmerta only looked disappointed. Sirius looked around the small pub once more before commenting.

"Not much has changed huh Rosmerta?"

Rosmerta was still looking at the scantily clad witches with a disapproving look.

"No I suppose not." She said sadly before she excused herself and went to tend to her other punters.

Sirius walked over to the table where Kingsley and John set down the drinks.

"So Sirius how you finding being back?" John asked him.

"Wonderful! Although I haven't really got the chance to get out and around yet."

Kingsley nodded his head in understanding.

"Must bring back bad memories being confined to such a small space again. I'm sorry about that."

Sirius looked at the Minister and shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Hermione and Ted helped to make sure that I never got the chance to really realise my restrictions again."

Emerald looked up at this.

"Whose Hermione?"

"Hermione is the witch I've being staying with since my return. She's a good friend."

"Just a friend?" Tiffany asked cool

Sirius thought back to their brief kiss and nodded his head sadly.

"Yes, just a friend."

The three witches perked up at this and began to talk animatedly and Sirius couldn't help but check his watch.

_I better leave soon or I'll be late for my own party. I hope Hermione didn't mind having to pick Ted up by herself._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she put on her make-up. She was suppose to bee leaving in ten minutes and still no sign of Sirius.

Where the hell is he?

Hermione was furious at the thought of all the hard work that was put into tonight and Sirius wasn't even going to bother showing up.

_Well I guess he got a better proposition._

Hermione thought sadly as she thought back to the three pretty witches.

Hermione left her room and went to go get Ted so they could apparate to Malfoy Manor.

"Ted sweetie. Where are you?"

"In here mommy."

Hermione entered the kitchen to find Ted trying to tie his shoes.

"Here sweetie let me do that."

Hermione bent down and tied his shoes while he watched her carefully.

"Mommy do I have to where this?"

Hermione looked down at the small child who was dressed in a mini-tux that Astoria had specifically made for him.

"Yes sweetie. You look so handsome in it!"

Ted smiled at that and looked up to Hermione who was dressed in a red dress that feel to her knees.

"You look beautiful mommy!"

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. Now lets go or we'll be late!"

Hermione reached out to lift Ted up so she could apparate to Malfoy Manor safely.

"What about Sirius mommy?"

Hermione stopped and looked at the small child.

"He said he would meet us there sweetie."

"OK."

And with that Hermione closed her eyes and concentrating on Malfoy Manor as she tried to block out the innocent and trusting eyes of her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was knocking back shots of firewiskey with Kingsley and Edward and John while Jasmine, Emerald and Tiffany were in the bathroom. They were sitting at a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks when Madame Rosmerta walked over to them.

"Minister don't you think he's had enough? The man has only returned form the dead surely your not trying to send him back."

Kingsley laughed at the barmaid as she tried to look cross at them. She failed though as she couldn't help but smile. Sirius' return was a miracle and she was pleased to see a wizard that had gone through so much get a second chance. Her smile faded though when the three witches made their way back to the table.

"Sirius baby, why don't we go somewhere more nice? I mean this place is a dump! Their bathroom was so small!" Jasmine whispered into Sirius' ear as she took her seat next to him once more.

Sirius nearly spit his drink out as he heard what she had said. Thankfully Rosmerta had left their table as soon as the girls had appeared. She had hoped that now that Sirius had been given this chance at a new life he would be taking it to settle down, not return to his old destructive ways.

"Are you serious?"

"No you are!" said a very drunk Edward while John and the girls roared with laughter.

"Sirius we can go to another bar, perhaps a club? The night's young. It's only ten!" at this Sirius did spit out his drink as he looked up at the clock.

"What!?! I've got to go!" Sirius tried to climb over the protesting girls but Kingsley stood up to stop him.

"What's the big hurry?"

Sirius looked at the minister who was still sober, as he would only have one butterbeer.

"I was suppose to meet someone."

"Is it a girl?" Jasmine asked, pouting at the thought of more competition.

"Yes."

Rosmerta heard his answer as she walked over to clear their table.

"When were you suppose to meet her?" John asked him slowly.

"About half nine." Sirius replied sadly as he pictured Hermione and Ted waiting for him.

"Well your already half an hour late. One more drink wont hurt!" Edward called over to Rosmerta to get another round. She looked at him angrily and starred at Sirius who just looked lost among them. Sirius eventually nodded his head and sat down again. Rosmerta sighed as she imagined some poor girl waiting for Sirius to show up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she checked her watch for the tenth time. Sirius was obviously not coming and it left her feeling let down and hurt. Hermione recalled Ted's face when she told him that they were going to have to go onto the party without him as he was meeting them there. Now nearly an hour later he still hadn't shown and the guest were getting anxious.

Hermione saw Professor McGonagall and Hagrid over by the window talking to Professor Flitwick. Across the hall near the entrance stood Lucius and Narcissa who was becoming more and more dismayed and disappointed with every minute.

Seeing Narcissa like this after all her hard work left Hermione furious.

God help you Sirius when I get my hands on you!

Hermione was about to go and owl Kingsley or the ministry when she heard someone call out to her. Hermione turned to see Hannah and Neville walking over to her. Both had big bright smiles on their faces. Hannah wore a longer dress than her own that looked like it was made for her. It was pale yellow and glittered when the light hit it. Neville wore simple dress robes with a pale yellow tie that matched Hannah's dress.

"Hermione, there you are! Neville and I have wonderful news. Look!" Hannah showed Hermione her left hand that held a simple yet beautiful engagement ring.

Hermione looked up at her two dear friends and smiled.

"Oh Hannah! Neville! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! When did this happen?" Hermione asked as she embraced the two.

"The other night on our anniversary! Isn't it beautiful? It was Neville's grandmother's ring!" Hannah said proudly as she waved her hand around. Neville smiled at his happy fiancée.

Hermione smiled at them both glad that they were settling down.

_Hmm…. that's Astoria and Draco, Bill and Fleur and now Neville and Hannah. I guess it's just Luna and me now._

Hermione thought sadly. Astoria and Draco who were dressed impeccable as usual soon joined the group. Draco wore black dress robes much like his father's except he wore a white shirt underneath. Astoria was wearing one of her own creations. A long evening gown that was dark green and looked magnificent with her dark hair.

"What's everyone so happy about over here?" Draco asked.

"Neville and I are getting married!" Hannah said happily.

Astoria grabbed Hannah into a hug while Draco shook Neville's hand.

"About time mate."

"Yeah, I thought so to."

The two men watched as their fiancées began to make plans. As Astoria and Draco's wedding was fast approaching Astoria was giving Hannah some pointers.

"What's all the yelling about over here?" someone asked Hermione.

Hermione turned to see Blaise Zabini and his pregnant wife Daphne. Daphne pulled Hermione into a hug while Blaise asked Draco what the commotion was about.

"Neville finally popped the question!"

Blaise laughed as Daphne congratulated the couple.

"About bloody well time."

Blaise turned to Hermione and smirked at her.

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly at her friend's expression. Ever since their seventh year together Hermione had become quite close to the Slytherin. Hermione had even told Blaise to pursue a relationship with Daphne, Astoria's older sister.

"Well you know that we're all going to have to make sure that you find a decent wizard soon now that your our last single friend."

Hermione nearly fell at this.

"What?!? I believe your forgetting about Luna!"

Daphne shook her head, smiling like her husband.

"Nope. Luna has met some guy named Rolf on her travels. She's bringing him back home with her in a few months so we can all get to know him."

Hermione was shocked. She really was the last of her friends to find someone. She hasn't dated since Ron using Ted as an excuse. Before anyone could say anything more Narcissa appeared next to Hermione.

"Hermione where is Sirius?"

Hermione turned to the older witch.

"I don' t know Narcissa. Last time I saw him he was leaving the ministry with Kingsley and some witches."

Narcissa straightened up at this and nodded her head.

"Oh so that's what's happened. Well then!"

With that Narcissa left Hermione's side and walked to the entrance of the dining room. Hermione turned to Draco, but he looked as equally perplexed as she did. Narcissa walked next to Lucius and whispered into his ear something. Hermione assumed about Sirius whereabouts.

Lucius nodded his head and waved his wand around him before speaking loud enough that everyone in the vast room stopped talking.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentleman but I have just been informed that our guest of honour had been…. detained and can not make it tonight. I'm sorry but you can continue to enjoy yourselves." With that Lucius waved his wand again and turned to Narcissa.

Hermione shook her head sadly as she saw the disappointed look on Narcissa's face. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a pull on her dress. She looked down to see Ted with a small blond haired girl, Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire.

"Mommy what did Lucius mean about Sirius not coming?"

Hermione bent down and picked Ted up.

"I'm afraid that Sirius can't make it tonight baby."

"Oh." Ted said sadly and Hermione's heart broke as she saw her son unhappy.

Sirius Black you better have a good reason for doing this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius could barely make out Kingsley's face as he told him that he was calling it a night. Sirius just nodded his head dumbly as the minister departed the small bar. Edward and Jasmine had left earlier to check out some new club over in muggle London and John had left with Emerald an hour ago.

Tiffany was passed out and as Rosmerta approached the table she just shook her head in dismay. Rosmerta shook Tiffany trying to wake her up.

"Come on now. Time to get going."

"What? Already what kind of place closes so early?" Tiffany asked slowly.

"Early? It's two in the morning and no doubt way past your bed time!"

At this Sirius sat straight up.

"What? I've got to go Hermione will be waiting for me!" Sirius tried to stand but he just kept falling over himself. Rosmerta shook her head and placed him back in his seat.

"Your going no where mister. Now wait here while I try and find away home for your friend." Rosmerta left to sort Tiffany out and Sirius was left to his thoughts.

_I can't believe I let Hermione down. Not just Hermione but Draco and Narcissa and Ted! Oh Merlin! _

When Rosmerta returned she found Sirius half asleep and she sighed as she waved her wand and levitated him to a room upstairs. Before she closed the door she heard Sirius whisper in his sleep.

"Hermione I'm sorry."

Rosmerta sighed as she closed the door, feeling sorry for the poor witch that Sirius had stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione appeared in her dark apartment finding the answer to her unspoken question.

_He's not here. I doubt he'll be coming back tonight._

Hermione sighed as she carried a sleeping Ted to his room. As she changed him into his pyjamas he woke up.

"Mommy where's Sirius?"

Hermione looked at her dishevelled son and sighed again.

"I don't know baby. He's not here. I don't think he'll be back till really late."

"He promised he'd tell me a story about my father."

"I know sweetie but he's busy."

"With what?"

"With some…. friends."

"Oh. Mommy are we not Sirius' friends?"

"Yes baby we are but these are some friends that Sirius just couldn't wait to get to know."

"Oh."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione kissed Ted on the forehead and turned the lights off. As she walked by Sirius' room she thought angrily.

_Merlin help you Sirius. I hope whoever she is, she's worth the pain your causing everyone._

And with tears in her eyes Hermione went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! So sorry about the very long wait for this next update! I've finally finished my exams!(for now) Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed and thank you for being so patient for this update! I just want everyone to know that I will NEVER abandon this story! **

**This chapter is for Marla1 who had helped me so much with this story! Your an angel!=)**

**Harry Potter not mine!**

**Anyway.....on with the story!**

Chapter Twenty-Three Wake Up Call

Sirius knew he was dreaming but that didn't stop him from wishing that what he was seeing was real. For there standing before him were James, Lily and Remus. His friends. His _family_. Sirius couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face as he ran over to the gathered trio.

He bright smile quickly disappeared however, when he saw their faces. James gave Sirius an apologetic look while Remus looked disappointed. It was Lily who scared him. She looked furious. Her green eyes looked at him angrily.

"Sirius Orion Black! How _dare _you behave in such a disgraceful and disgusting manner!" Lily yelled at him. Sirius stepped back in shock.

"What?!?"

James put a hand gently on his wife's arm as she took a dangerous step towards Sirius.

"Lily love, calm down a bit."

Lily looked at James who quickly removed his hand. Lily took a deep calming breath before she looked at Sirius. She looked at him with such pity and disappointment that it hurt him more than when she was furious.

"Lily…. what's wrong? Is this about Harry? Look I know that I let you and James down. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for him but…."

Lily cut him off.

"This has nothing to do with Harry, Sirius. This is about _you_."

Sirius looked at the three confused.

"What about me?"

Lily looked at James who sighed before speaking to his best friend.

"Sirius, you have been given an amazing gift, a second chance at life. We're just disappointed about the way you've been acting lately since you've returned."

Sirius looked even more confused as he watched Lily and Remus nod their heads in agreement.

"I don't understand. I'm behaving no differently than when you were all alive." Sirius said, trying to defend himself.

"That's what we mean old friend." Remus said calmly. "You were reckless when we were all younger, which is understandable, but now you need to focus on what you want in life and how you're going to achieve it. You have been giving a rare and precious gift. Don't waste it!"

Sirius still didn't understand why they were upset with him. So he had a few drinks and flirted with a few witches. What was the big deal?

However, when Sirius looked over at Remus again he instantly knew what the big deal was. He was letting people down. Not only the friends he saw before him but the others that had recently done so much for him.

_Astoria, Draco, Ted…Hermione. I've let them all down. How could I do such a heartless and cold thing?!?_

Sirius looked up at his three friends in despair. He now realised what he had done and was truly sorry for behaving like he did.

"Remus…Lily…. James, mate…I'm so sorry!" Sirius said sadly as he looked at his friends, seeking their forgiveness.

James smiled at Sirius. "It's all right mate. You can't help behaving like an idiot! You always were one without me to stop you from making a fool out of yourself!"

"Actually as I recall I was the one that stopped you _both_ from making fools out of yourselves." Remus said as he smiled at his two friends who wore similar sheepish expressions.

"I believe your wrong Remus. _I _had to keep _all _of you out of trouble and stop you from make complete idiots out of yourselves!" Lily said triumphantly as she saw the three men before her share a look before all of them burst out laughing.

"Your right Lily. You were always acting as our caretakers." Sirius laughingly commented.

They all calmed down, each thinking about their short time together. Sirius looked at his three friends closely. He suddenly realised that something was missing. No some_one_.

"Where's Tonks?" Sirius asked as he looked around for his bright haired cousin.

"You can't call her Tonks anymore Pads!" James joked.

Sirius looked at him strangely.

"Why not?"

James smiled brightly as Lily just shook her head in embarrassment over her husband's antics.

"Her names Lupin now, not Tonks. You have to call her by her real name!"

Remus shook his head at his friend.

"You know James I'm going to tell Dora that you said that. Everyone still calls her Tonks despite her married name. I don't think she's going to be too pleased with you when she finds out that you wanted Sirius to call her Nymphadora!"

James stopped smiling when he realised that the pink haired witch was going to be out for his blood.

"Come on Moony old buddy. You wouldn't do that to your old friend now would you?" James asked the werewolf as he flashed him his most charming smile. Remus just smiled but before he could reply Lily cut him off.

"He wouldn't have to Potter. I'll tell her myself!"

James eyes widened as he heard that his own wife was going to turn on him. Sirius had to bite back his laughter as he watched his friends. Recalling all the times that they had joked around like this.

Before either Potter could speak, Sirius repeated his question that had started this whole fiasco.

"Where's Tonks?" Lily and James stopped from whatever they were about to say and closed their mouths as they looked at Remus uneasily.

Sirius too looked at his old friend to see that he was no longer smiling. He appeared to be nervous.

"I'm afraid that Dora had to decline this reunion." Remus smoothly said while he avoided looking at Sirius.

Sirius wasn't buy isn't. He knew by the way that Lily and James were shooting Remus glances that it wasn't the full story.

"Why?"

Remus sighed and looked Sirius in the eye while he calmly answered his question.

"She was afraid that she would say or do something that she might later regret. She hasn't taken too kindly the way you have behaved Sirius. Especially towards your treatment of our son and Hermione."

Sirius had to look down from Remus' bright and honest eyes. He felt ashamed and mad at himself. He was letting everyone down.

Seeing how much he was beating himself up, Remus tried to reassure his old friend.

"You have to understand Padfoot! She would give anything to just see him one more time, to get to hold him and tell him how much she loves him. I would do anything for the chance." Remus quietly said. Lily saw that he was overcome by his emotions and so she decided to help him.

"Sirius, Hermione is all that Ted has left now. She has taken such good care of him, as if he were her own flesh and blood. You have no idea what it's like to watch your child grow before you without being able to reach out and touch them." Lily said softly as James wrapped his arm around her.

"Pads, Hermione has been somewhat a constant in our lives. We watch over her as much as we watch over Harry and you. "

Sirius looked confused at this.

"Why? You never met her."

James and Lily smiled at his confused expression.

"No, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting her physically. But did you know that nearly ever night she would say a small prayer for all those who have died. At the beginning it was a small prayer, but now…..now when she says it every night it's much longer. She prays for James and I, even though she never met us and even after what our son did to her." Lily said sadly.

James was holding Lily's hand as he spoke.

"We owe Hermione so much Sirius. She has been their for Harry when Lily and I couldn't and now she is there for Ted. The way that you have let them down has left us all a bit shaken."

Sirius hung his head in shame. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. When he looked up his eyes met the warm eyes of Remus, exactly like his son's.

"We're not here to make you feel guilty Sirius. Far from it. We here to tell you _not _to feel guiltily and to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." Remus smiled at his friend as Lily spoke up.

"We only wanted to try and stop this destructive behaviour of yours before it could get worst."

Sirius noticed that his friends were begingin to fade and seemed to get farther and farther away from him. As he looked at them James had his arms wrapped around Lily.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"We have to go Sirius. It's time for us to go back." Lily said softly.

"But…it's not fair! I don't want to be on my own! You all deserve another chance at life! Why me?"

"Because you never really got a chance at life, first time round Sirius! Don't worry Pads! We'll always be watching over you and there are plenty of people who are glad you back. You deserve this second chance at a new life, take it old friend!" James called as he waved at Sirius.

When Sirius looked at his fading friends he noticed that there were four people. Remus had his arms around a petite witch and Sirius could just make out their pink spiked hair.

"Wotcher Sirius! If you even _think _about hurting my son ever again you'll wish that those bloody dementors got you!"

As the four became nothing but shadows Sirius heard his cousin speaking to James.

"What's this then about not calling me Tonks?"

Sirius suddenly found himself sitting up right in a bed in an old room, soaking wet. When he looked up he found Madam Rosmerta standing above him, looking furious, with her wand pointed directly at him. There were drops of water coming out of the tip of the wand.

"Get up Sirius Black! This is your wake up call and it's well over due!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter! Once again I would like to thank Marla1, your an angel sweetie!=D Hope you like this chapter everyone! Please review!**

**Harry Potter is not mine!=(**

Chapter Twenty-Four Saved

Sirius looked at Rosmerta in shock. He couldn't understand why the fiery barmaid was so mad at him. Before he could speak Rosmerta put her hand up to silence him.

"Now you listen here Black. I'm going to ask you this once, and once only and Merlin help you if you lie to me. Was the witch you stood up last night Hermione Granger?"

Sirius was shocked to hear her ask him that. He couldn't see why it had anything to do with her, but before he could ask her she held out her hand once more to silence him.

"All I need is a yes or no answer."

Sirius just nodded slowly as he quietly answered.

"Yes."

With that one worded answer Rosmerta sighed and collapsed into the chair next to the bed. She put her head in her hands as she slowly shook it.

Sirius was confused by her reaction, still weary of her due to his wake up call. He cleared his throat before he decided to speak.

"Why does it matter who I stood up last night?"

Rosmerta didn't even look up at him as she laughed.

"Still the same old Sirius I see. Though I guess I should have realised that last night, what with the barely dressed witches practically sitting on your lap and you throwing back the firewiskey as if it were pumpkin juice."

Rosmerta shook her head again, still not looking at Sirius.

"Last night…last night was a mistake. I realise that now."

"Oh yeah? So what are you going to do now?"

Sirius looked at the barmaid who still refused to look at him as she sat in the chair. He shook his head, trying to get some of the water out of it.

"Well, I was planning on going back to Hermione's and apologise to her and Ted and then…"

At this Rosmerta's head shot up. She looked at Sirius with such a cold glare that, if she weren't blocking the door, he probably would've tried to make a run for it.

"What did you just say?" Rosmerta asked Sirius calmly, too calmly for Sirius' liking. He knew that she was just suppressing her anger and that it was about to blow, he had witnessed this many times in his youth when one customer or another had crossed the line.

"I said that I planned on apologising." Sirius looked at the barmaid confused as her question as she had obviously heard him.

"No I mean, who are you going to apologise to?"

Sirius slowly answered her.

"Hermione and Ted…. I feel awful that I…."

He never got the chance to continue as Rosmerta's hand connected with his face. Sirius gave a cry of pain as he fell back onto the bed, with a furious Rosmerta advancing on him with her wand drawn.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are? Of all the people in this damn world, you choose _them _to hurt like this?!? How dare you! Your own friend's son? And that poor, poor young woman. After all she's been through! She doesn't need a scoundrel like you in her life!"

Sirius was shocked at Rosmerta's reaction. He didn't understand why she was acting like this, she barely knew Hermione.

"Why does it matter what I do with my life? It's got nothing to do with you!"

Rosmerta just stepped closer to Sirius and pressed her wand against his throat.

"Don't. You have no idea what happened here after your death. You have no idea what that young woman has been through!"

Sirius was starting to get angry. He didn't understand why Rosmerta was acting like this and he didn't like it.

"I know all about Harry and the others leaving her. I know more than you probably do!"

"Yeah? Did you know that I was the first one she came to when the others kicked her out?"

Sirius stilled. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What?"

Sirius looked at the barmaid in shock. Rosmerta sighed and removed her wand from against Sirius' neck.

"Sit down. This is a long story and I think you're going to need to make yourself comfortable."

Rosmerta returned to the seat next to the bed, while Sirius took the one opposite it. Sirius was weary of the barmaid but he was curious to hear her connection to Hermione.

"It was August time, around two in the morning I believe. It was raining like no tomorrow. I was down at the bar, tidying up and I was just about to turn in when there was a knock on the door. I thought it was one of my regulars or some poor drunkard who just didn't know when to go home."

She paused here and Sirius couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. He recalled the many times that James and he had tried to get back into the bar after hours, with a sheepish looking Remus trying to drag them away.

Rosmerta must have been thinking along the same lines as she too smiled softly. However, just as quickly as her smiled appeared, it disappeared and her manner became sober once more as she continued her story.

"Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to find Hermione Granger standing there, soaking wet, with a sleeping baby in one arm and a suitcase in the other."

Sirius was silent as he listened to the tale. Rosmerta blinked back tears as she continued on.

"I rushed her in, trying to warm her, all the while she was apologising for the late hour. I told her to hush and to explain why she was there at such a late hour, and with a baby no less. She turned to me and…and her eyes. Oh Merlin! They were so full of pain and sadness that I had to look away from her. Thos were the eyes of someone who had been through far too much."

Rosmerta paused as she composed herself and Sirius felt as though his heart was breaking as he heard about another part of Hermione's past. Sirius took a deep breath as he pictured Hermione's eyes perfectly. His own held the same look of pain and sadness for many years after Lily and James' death. They still did, they had just lessened slightly over time.

"She told me all about going to Australia looking for her parents and coming back to find that Weasley boy cheating on her. Then she told me what that no good Weasley girl said and how that Potter boy behaved. How on earth could they? Huh? I ask you, how could they cause someone they were suppose to care about so much pain?"

Sirius couldn't answer her, as he had asked himself the very same questions a number of times since finding out about what the others did to Hermione.

"The poor girl was just sitting there, looking so lost and lonely. She looked on the verge of tears but she wouldn't cry. I told her to let it all out, let all the pain and sadness out but she just shook her head. Do you know why?"

Rosmerta looked at Sirius questioningly, but all he could do was shake his head, as he couldn't trust his voice to speak properly.

"She didn't want to appear weak in front of Ted. She said that she was now responsible for him and so she didn't want to show any weakness, even thought the child was just that, a child. And a sleeping one at that. I suggested that she move him up to one of the guest rooms so he could sleep properly, which she did so."

Rosmerta paused once more as she saw the emotions pass through Sirius' eyes.

_I can't believe her strength. _Sirius thought sadly. _She was alone and scared yet once more she was forced to be strong for another. _

Rosmerta continued after she let Sirius digest the story so far.

"When she came back down, she barely made it into the room before breaking down, the poor child. I ran over to her and let her cry on my shoulder. The poor thing cried for an hour straight before she exhausted herself and fell asleep. I had to levitate her upstairs into the room."

Rosmerta got up and walked over to the small window in the room that over looked the small village below. There was a clear view of Hogwarts in the rising sun. Sirius realised that it was still early morning and that he had gotten barely any sleep.

"I went to bed then. I was too shocked to do anything. I was woken by loud and frantic knocks on the door the next morning. I got up as quickly as possible, hoping to get to the door before whoever it was woke Hermione and Ted up. Once again I was surprised by what I found on the other side of the door."

Rosmerta had a slight smile and her eyes showed her joy at the memory. Sirius was confused and intrigued to know who had paid the barmaid an early visit.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy."

Sirius was shocked, he knew that Hermione was close to the two. He just never realised that they were that close that soon after Harry and the others left.

_Then again, they did go to Australia after her just to make sure she was ok. If the doesn't say true friends, I don't know what does._

Rosmerta laughed quietly at Sirius' expression.

"I believe I looked somewhat similar to that when I first saw them standing there. Of course due to my late night and my unexpected wake up call I wasn't in the best of moods and I'm afraid I was bit sharp with them."

Rosmerta smiled again as she recalled seeing the two Slytherins at her door so early in the morning, that it was still dark out.

"Of course, due to their equal lack of sleep Mr. Malfoy was having none of it. Ms. Greengrass was trying to be polite and told me that they were sorry for being so early but that it was an emergency. So I let them in. as soon as they entered I asked them what they were doing up so early. Mr. Malfoy stated that they were never _down_. Apparently they had been up all day and night."

Sirius was once again confused and Rosmerta acknowledged how he felt.

"I too was confused and so I asked why they were up so long. Ms. Greengrass told me that they were looking for their friend Hermione Granger. She said that Draco and her had checked her boyfriend's home as well as the home she shared with Harry and Ginny only to find that all their stuff was gone."

Sirius felt his heart clench as he imagined what such information would have done to Hermione. Sirius knew that she had a big and warm heart and that she had probably expected her friends to be mad at her for only a while, not leave the country without telling her.

"I could have hexed those three, I knew by looking at Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy that they felt the same. However, I knew that we had a more pressing matter and so I told them that Hermione had showed up a few hours ago. I barely got the words out of my mouth before Ms. Greengrass was shoving me aside and running up the stairs. I turned to Mr. Malfoy and the poor boy. He looked so haggard and dishevelled. It was quite clear that he had been deeply worried about Hermione' s whereabouts."

"I told him all that I knew that had transpired between Hermione and her so called 'friends'. He was shaking with anger by the end of it and if Hermione and Ms. Greengrass hadn't shown up at the moment, Merlin knows what he would have done. The second he saw Hermione he ran over to her and grabbed her into a warm and loving hug, one that a brother would give his little sister. Hermione was still shaken from the night before and I went to make some breakfast as she told Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Greengrass all about her ordeal. I saw the fear and loneliness in her eyes as she discussed her future. I knew that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Greengrass were as worried about her as I was. But in a second, all that pain and fear and loneliness left her eyes, to be replaced with warmth, love and hope."

"How?" Sirius asked confused. He had to endure all those dark emotions for so long, he wished to know how Hermione had got rid of them in a mere moment.

Rosmerta smiled warmly, he brightest so far as she turned to face Sirius.

"Ted."

Sirius was very confused and just looked at the barmaid as if she were mad.

"What?"

"You heard me. Ted. That young boy saved Hermione just as much as she saved him. The second that she looked at him she instantly warmed. I knew that she was afraid of messing up and not being a good mom, she had told me as much the night before. But I knew the second I saw her hold him that she would be fine. She had this bright aura around her, a motherly way."

Sirius smiled as he knew exactly what Rosmerta was talking about. He had noticed the close bond between the two earlier and he knew that Ted was very lucky to have Hermione.

"Now do you see why I'm so overprotective of her? She has been through so much, much more than I even know I bet. She doesn't need any more drama in her life Sirius. What she needs is to settle down and give that little Marauder of hers a quidditch team of brothers and sisters."

Sirius hung his head in shame. Rosmerta was right, and she didn't even know about the kiss he had shared with Hermione. He knew that Hermione deserved some young wizard who would treat her right and provided everything she would ever need, yet here he was, barley back into her life, and being selfish.

Sirius stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

Sirius turned to see Rosmerta standing with her hands on her hips and giving him a disapproving glare. Sirius just smirked at her.

"Off to apologise of course. See you soon Rosmerta!" With a wink he apparated to Hermione's flat. He left a smirking Rosmerta shaking her head.

"Oh Sirius my boy! Have you got a though time ahead of you. I just pray to Merlin that all of you find true happiness." The barmaid said sadly as she entered her pub and began to get ready for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius landed in Hermione's flat to find it in darkness, the only light coming from Hermione's bedroom down the hall. Sirius walked towards the light, thinking about what he was going to say to the pretty witch when he came face to face with her.

When he reached her door he sighed and knocked softly before opening the door.

"Hermione?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is my gift to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, especially Marla1! Hope you all like it! Please review!=D**

**Harry Potter is not mine!**

Chapter Twenty-Five Apologise

Sirius froze once he opened the door fully. His breath caught as he gazed at Hermione who wore a red satin robe as she sat at her dressing table. She had been applying her make-up, but on hearing Sirius enter her room she had stilled and was staring at him through the mirror.

_My, my. Look what the cat's dragged in. Mr. Black certainly looks tired! I wonder why that is? _Hermione thought coldly.

Sirius had never seen anyone so breathtakingly beautiful as she did right now. Her long soft curls were cascading down her back and her full lips were slightly parted in surprise. It was her eyes that brought him back to reality. Her normally warm and bright brown eyes were cold and dark.

Hermione got up slowly and walked over to Sirius, the whole time not breaking eye contact. As she got closer to him, Sirius closed his eyes as he took in her sent.

_Slap!_

Sirius stepped back as he was slapped for the second time within a few hours.

"Ow! Merlin Hermione you're a lot stronger than you look."

"How dare you!" Hermione yelled at him. Before Sirius could say anything she had her wand pulled out and she moved it quickly as she silently said her incantation.

Sirius had braced himself for the curse or hex that she had no doubt sent his way. However, when he noticed that nothing had happened he had to ask.

"What was that?"

Hermione gave him a disgusted glare before replying.

"_That _was a silencing charm to ensure that my son didn't walk in on me killing you!"

Sirius was beginning to worry, he had never witnessed Hermione this mad before. Even when she was defending him in Kingsley's office, she hadn't looked half as mad as she did now. She was standing defensively in front of Sirius, her power practically spitting off from her. Sirius took a cautious step back as she moved closer to him.

Hermione was furious. She had never felt so betrayed, not since Harry and the others. She knew she was becoming too trusting and now look what happened, her little angel, her poor Teddy, was hurt, because of her weakness.

"How _dare _you Sirius Black! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? By ditching me for the first thing in a skirt that passes your way?"

Sirius felt Hermione's fury, but that wasn't all he felt. He also felt her pain. Pain that he had caused her, and that made him hold his head in shame.

"Hermione I…"

"I don't want t here your feeble excuse, alright? What I want to here is your plan for what you're going to do now."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione took a deep breath to clam herself down. She thought of her son and that brought a small smile to her face.

"What I mean is, what do you plan on doing to rectify this problem that you have caused?"

Hermione noticed that Sirius still appeared confused and so she explained.

"Do you honestly think that I was the only one who noticed that you weren't at your own welcome back party?"

Sirius blinked in surprise. He was so worried about how Hermione would react to his behaviour last night that for a moment there, he had forgot abut the party and the others he had let down.

"I was planning on apologising to them after I came here to see if you were ok."

"Ok? Why on Earth would I be anything _but _ok? I mean it's not like I was left behind once more by someone I considered a friend. Or that I was left waiting for said friend for over an hour before I had to face many disappointed people, most that I care deeply for. Or that I had to tell my disappointed son that he wasn't going to get the bed time stories that he was so looking forward to."

Sirius heard the sarcasm in her voice and his disgust at himself deepened some more as he realised that he deserved it and more.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I regret not being here for you and the others. I can't even begin to express my disgust at myself…"

"Sirius stop! I don't care ok? I just don't care anymore!"

Sirius saw that Hermione was fighting back tears and it tore him apart.

_How could I have caused her so much pain? What kind of man am I?_

Sirius had never felt so ashamed as he did then. He tried to reach out to Hermione, but she stepped back from him.

"Hermione i…."

"Just get out."

"Hermione…."

"Now!"

Sirius left Hermione's bedroom quickly, though not before he saw tears begin to fall freely down her face.

_I can't believe I caused her so much pain. What was I to expect though? She has been through enough without me causing her more pain and heartache!_

On his way to his bedroom Sirius heard a soft cry coming from Ted's room. Sirius quickly opened the small child's door to see him rolling around his small bed, his appearance changing as he dreamed. Sirius ran to the child and gently shook him from his obvious nightmare.

When Ted's warm eyes opened, he seemed terrified and lost.

"Sirius?" The little boy asked softly.

"Yes Ted, I'm right here." Sirius reached out and brought the small boy to sit on his knee as he comforted him.

"Where's mommy? Is she ok? Did the bad people take her? Where is she Sirius?"

Sirius looked down at the small child in shock. He had obviously dreamed about being taken away from Hermione and wake up and not see her was causing him some distress.

"Hey there little Moony! Calm down, all right? Your mommy is fine, no bad people have taken her. She's right…"

"Here."

Sirius tuned to see Hermione in Ted's doorway. She was still wearing her red robe and upon seeing her distressed son, she ran over to the pair.

"Oh Ted. Angel what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she took the small child from Sirius' knee and hugged him close to her.

"I had a bad dream. The bad people took you and Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco and Sirius away from me."

Hermione hugged her son closer to her.

"Oh baby! It was just a dream, ok? Everyone is fine."

Ted looked up at her, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You promise?"

"I promise angel. How about this, Uncle Kingsley has given mommy the day off. So you and me can have a whole day to just ourselves, ok?"

Ted nodded in happiness. Then he turned to Sirius.

"What will Sirius do?"

Sirius looked down at the Remus look-alike and felt his heart tear at the thought that he had caused this small innocent child pain too.

"Sirius has to go and meet with some people who are just _dying _to see him." Hermione said coolly as she gave Sirius a pointed stare.

"Ok. But Sirius you missed a fun party last night. Me and Victoire played hide and seek with Missy! And then Great Aunt Cissy gave us sweets and then…."

"Ted sweetie, why don't you go get ready for our fun day today while Sirius and mommy talk."

Ted nodded his head and ran to the bathroom, while Sirius followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"What was that back there?" Sirius asked as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Ted sometimes gets nightmares about the 'bad people' coming and taking everyone he loves away from him. I'm afraid it has something to do about how he lost Remus and Tonks. He usually only gets them when he's worried or upset over something."

Hermione said sadly as she began to make breakfast.

"You mean like me not showing up for the party or not being here to tell him the stories?" Sirius asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

Hermione looked up at Sirius sadly, seeing the pain and guilt on his face at knowing that he had caused her son pain.

"Yes Sirius. Things like that upset and hurt him. Thankfully though, you were the one to be there for him and so that will put his mind at rest."

"Oh by the way, good cover back there." Sirius said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Hermione looked up from making the breakfast and just looked at Sirius confusedly.

"What cover?"

Sirius looked back at her.

"The cover about why I can't go with you and Ted today, something about meeting people."

Hermione smiled at that, a smile that Sirius didn't like the look of.

"Oh that. Well that wasn't a cover Sirius. That was the truth. The Malfoys are simply _dying _to here your excuse for not showing up at your own party, a party that they had graciously thrown for you. I told them that they could expect you at nine."

Sirius just stared at the witch in front of him in shock. He looked at the clock and saw that he had less than an hour before he had to face his remaining blood relatives.

Sirius looked at Hermione carefully, noticing that she as much more cheerier now that she had delivered this bit of information.

"How were they last night?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius again.

"Well that's a silly question don't you think? Why don't you ask them yourself when you go over there? If I were you, I'd go and get ready! You don't want to be _late_."

Sirius nodded his head and made his way out of the kitchen to go and get changed when he swore he heard Hermione mutter.

"Merlin please help him."

Sirius hoped that he had heard her wrong and began to think how he was going to apologise to his angered relatives and how he was going to live through it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter! A big thanks to Marla1 who pushed me to finish this chapter! Hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Harry Potter not mine! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Six Monster

Sirius landed in one of the many living rooms in Malfoy Manor at five to nine. He straightened his robes as he dusted off any ash from them. As he looked around the warm room he thought of the happy Ted and smirking Hermione he had just left behind.

Sirius was weary of being in the Malfoy Manor alone, especially with all the glances and smirks that Hermione had been sending him before he left. Every time that he was about to ask her why she looked so suspicious, Ted would walk in and start to talk excitedly to him.

Sirius heard a pop from behind him and he turned to see a small house elf. The house elf bowed before him.

"Hello sir, I am Missy and you must be Mister Sirius."

Sirius nodded politely as he recalled Ted mentioning this house elf with warm affection. He could see that she was well treated and he wondered if Hermione had anything to do with that, remembering her telling him off for the way he had treated Kreacher all those years ago.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Missy. I'm here to see the Lord and Lady of the Manor."

Missy gulped and nodded her head slowly.

"Missy knows that, sir. Master Malfoy has been _most _anxious for your arrival. Please follow Missy sir, to Master Malfoy's study."

Sirius just nodded his head as he followed the small elf, too nervous to speak. As he followed the house-elf he saw that the walls held pictures of breathtaking nature scenes, instead of the traditional family portraits. He noticed that the Manor was decorated to give off a bright and warm vibe, something he had never associated with the Malfoy's before.

All too soon, Missy stopped in front of a large door and she quickly looked back at Sirius sadly. Sirius noticed that the small elf seemed to be sorry for him. Sirius gave her a reassuring smile, one she did not return, before she opened the door.

"Master and Mistress Malfoy, Mister Sirius is here to see you." Missy said politely as she bowed.

Sirius stepped into the room and saw his cousin Narcissa standing next to her husband Lucius. Lucius looked up from the stack of parchment sitting on his desk and nodded his head.

"Thank you Missy, that will be all." Lucius said kindly as the small house elf bowed again before shooting Sirius another sad look. Missy then apparated and left Sirius alone to face the two elder Malfoys. Sirius looked at the two and waited for them to curse or hex him. What he wasn't expecting was Narcissa giving a cry and running over to him.

"Oh dearest cousin! At last!" Narcissa cried as she hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius was too shocked to react and only stood there. He looked up at Lucius who was just coldly starring at them. Narcissa looked up at Sirius.

"It's just us now. The only two surviving members from the Noble House of Black!" Sirius snorted at her remark and gently pulled out of her embrace, not noticing that she had pulled out his wand form his pocket.

"Noble? Our family?" Sirius snorted again. " I'm afraid that you must be thinking of some other family, one that I clearly don't know of!"

Narcissa just shook her head. Sirius noticed that Lucius had moved to stand next to her. He had a bad feeling, but ignored it.

"I'm afraid your right! Our family is mostly a disgrace, it's amazing that we can still hold our heads up in public." Narcissa said sadly.

"Yes and there is a reason for that." Lucius said coldly as he looked at Sirius. "Now just _what _was that reason again?" Lucius asked and before Sirius realised what was happing, Lucius had his wand out. Sirius reached for his wand but Lucius flicked his wand quickly and Sirius was thrown back and pinned against the wall. Lucius slowly approached the trapped wizard.

"Ahh yes! Now I remember. It's because of _Hermione_ that my family and I can still _freely _hold our heads up in public! It's because of _Hermione _that we have been accepted back into the Wizarding World. It's because of _Hermione _that my family and I are happier than we have ever been." Lucius sent a mild curse to Sirius, who shook with the pain, but did not cry out.

"And it was _Hermione _who you had stood up last night and brought her pain."

Sirius had never seen the older Malfoy so angry before. Lucius was standing in front of him with his wand pointing directly to Sirius' chest.

_If only I could reach my wand! Wait! I can't feel it! Where is it? _Sirius thought. That was when he noticed Narcissa walking up to stand next to her husband.

"Looking for this?" Narcissa asked Sirius coldly as she waved his wand in front of him. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the two as he watched them closely.

"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't be upset?" Narcissa taunted Sirius. Sirius just shook his head.

"We could have easily over looked the fact that you had not bothered to show up for your own party, one that we had thrown for you. But no! Not only do you not show any respect for my family but you hurt an innocent young woman and her son!" Lucius yelled at Sirius as he threw another curse at him. Sirius only shook again, the pain was nothing compared to what he knew Lucius was capable of.

What was worse was that Sirius knew that he deserved the mild pain he was feeling, he deserved much more. Words could not describe the disgust and anger he held for himself at showing Hermione and Ted no respect. Sirius didn't speak, even when Lucius lifted the curse.

"Hermione is a daughter to us in all but blood!" Narcissa yelled at him. Sirius just stared at her in sorrow and pain.

"All she did was show you kindness and you, like many before you, took advantage of that and her warm heart! I will not allow that to happen once more! The others may have escaped me, but you will not!" Lucius roared at Sirius and Sirius knew from the look in his eyes that now his punishment was _really_ going to start.

Before Lucius could move his wand or utter a curse the study's doors flew open and Sirius was surprised to see Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass standing there, looking as if they ran the whole way over.

"Father! Don't!" Draco cried as he ran over to his father and blocked his path to Sirius.

"Son what do you think you are doing?" Lucius asked Draco, his anger could be heard in every word.

"Hermione sent me and owl. She told me and Astoria to make sure that you didn't hurt or _kill _Sirius." Draco said calmly as he stepped closer to his father.

Sirius was pleased to here that Hermione had cared about him enough to ensure his safety, but it soon only made him feel worse.

_Here she is once again saving me, keeping me safe, and all I have ever done is treat her like she is nothing. She should be treated with respect._

Astoria noticed the quick flash of joy at hearing Hermione had sent her and Draco but she noticed that it was quickly replaced by pain and sorrow in Sirius' eyes.

_I wonder what could have caused such a man to look so heartbroken and hurt._ Astoria thought calmly. Her attention was brought back to her fiancée and new family.

Draco placed his hand gently on his father's and pushed it down, so that Lucius' wand would no longer be directed at Sirius' chest.

"Father I agree that he deserves to be punished, but don't you think that he should know why?"

Lucius looked away from Sirius and looked at his son instead.

"What do you mean son?"

Draco stood up straighter and looked his father in the eye before replying calmly.

"I believe that Sirius needs to _see _all the things that Hermione and we have been through to fully appreciate _why _he should feel like a monster. Mother, I suggest you call Missy. We need a pensieve."


	27. Chapter 27

**I would like to apologise for the long delay for this chapter, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that school is becoming a bit too much and I'm going through some family issues at the moment and so my attention is diverted elsewhere. I am not, nor ever will, abandon this story! I would like to thank strongly all who have reviewed and commented!**

**Lastly this chapter is for LilyLuna21 and Kendral who pushed me to get this chapter up. Thank you very much! And of course to the ever helpful Marla1, who without I believe there would be no story! **

Twenty-Seven Memories

Lucius looked at his son, deep in thought. The other occupants of the room were also starring at Draco. Despite how much Lucius has changed since the war, it was still something short of amazing to see his son stand up to him.

No one said anything, not even Sirius, as they waited to hear what Lucius would say. Lucius turned his attention back to Sirius who looked so lost and confused that all Lucius could do was sigh. He knew that, although he had hurt someone he considered a member of his family, Sirius didn't fully realise why it was such a big deal and that he needed to.

"Fine. Show him some of what he has missed." Lucius said as he turned to leave. Before he reached the door he turned to face them once more, his eyes connecting with Sirius'.

"If you _ever _hurt Hermione or Ted or any other member of my family again, _no one _will be able to protect you! Do you understand?" Lucius said softly. Sirius met his hard gaze and nodded. Lucius tilted his head, acknowledging Sirius' response, before he left the study.

Narcissa sighed before politely calling Missy who appeared instantly before her.

"Missy dear, will you please get the pensive from the study upstairs?"

Missy looked up at Narcissa and nodded her head before bowing and disappearing to fetch the object. Sirius was still being magically held against the wall and noticing this Astoria walked over to him and waved her wand to free him.

"Are you ok?" Astoria asked him calmly. Sirius looked at the young witch and nodded his head. Astoria could see the pain and distress in his eyes. She waved her wand over him to cure any small cuts or bruises he had obtained from Lucius' warning.

"Thank you." Sirius said gruffly. He knew that he should have been prepared for something like this but that didn't stop him from acting like a scared first year. Sirius looked over to Narcissa, who still held his wand.

"Narcissa can I have my wand?" Sirius asked, trying to be polite. He knew that he had hurt her and wanted to make it up to her.

Narcissa turned to Sirius and shook her head.

"You can have it after we show you everything you need to see."

Before Sirius could reply Missy had reappeared with a very large pensive. In fact, it appeared too large for the small creature to hold and Draco ran over to help the elf carry it over to the nearest table.

"Oh thank you Master Draco! Missy was afraid that she was going to drop the pensive!" The small elf said quickly as she looked up at Draco with awe.

Draco smiled slightly as he looked down at the small house elf. Ever since becoming friends with Hermione he had learned to treat his house elves with the respect they deserved. Another reason why he and his family loved her, she made them see the light and appreciate what they have.

"No problem Missy. We'll call you if we need anything more."

Missy bowed before disappearing once more. Draco walked over to the pensive and moved it to a larger table near one of his father's bookcases. Draco turned to his mother and she nodded her head before he turned to face the bookcase.

He waved his wand and silently said an incantation, before the bookcase moved to reveal shelves of glass vials. Each seemed to contain a silvery material that Sirius recognised as memories.

Astoria moved closer to Sirius and silently whispered to him.

"What you're about to see is not something that you will like. It is not an easy thing to see someone that you care for being hurt before you. It makes you feel helpless and useless. That is why they do not like to talk about the past."

Sirius looked at the young witch in confusion. Astoria noticed this and indicated to Draco and Narcissa, who were both know looking through the shelves of memories trying to find that necessary ones.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her.

"You'll understand better once you see it, but these memories are from _them,_ they have already had to live through this once. The fact that they find in necessary to do so again should tell you how serious the situation is."

Astoria saw the slight smile on Sirius' face at her words. She thought back to what she said and shook her head.

"No pun intended!"

At this Sirius' broke out into a bright smile, his first since arriving at Malfoy Manor. He soon stopped smiling when he noticed the grim looks on Narcissa and Draco, who held a number of vials containing different memories.

"How bad are they?" Sirius asked Astoria quietly. He knew that war was an awful thing and knowing that Hermione had been in the middle of one made his blood run cold.

Astoria looked at him sadly.

"Very bad I'm afraid. I have only seen them once but for a week after I had to have Hermione near me at all times. I was so afraid that if we were separated for a long period that I would never see her again."

Sirius was about to ask her more when Draco turned to look at them. Narcissa held a number of the precious vials and was walking over to the large pensive.

"I think we've found all that we'll need." Draco said as he stepped closer to the pensive. He looked back at Astoria and Sirius, and motioned for them to come closer.

Astoria left Sirius' side and walked quickly over to Draco and Narcissa, giving the older Malfoy a hand. Draco noticed that Sirius was walking much slower.

Sirius was unsure if he was ready to see parts of Hermione's past. He knew that the Malfoy's would not let him leave until he did so, but he could not escape the awful thought of beautiful Hermione being hurt.

_It's one thing to know about her pain, but to see it first hand is another thing entirely. How can I watch another innocent being hurt? _Sirius thought sadly.

Sirius finally approached the large table that held the pensive. Draco handed his mother a few more vials before stepping next to Sirius and Astoria. Draco looked at Sirius as he spoke.

"Astoria and I are going with you. We'll answer any questions you have, but unfortunately, it is mostly self explanatory." Sirius nodded his head in understanding before the young Malfoy continued.

"Mother is going to add all the memories now so that we can see them all, one after the other. This will make it much easier and somewhat less painful." Draco said quietly. Astoria reached out and grabbed Draco's hand, which he squeezed reassuringly.

"That sounds like some magic! Where did you find such a spell?" Sirius asked, slightly amazed that his cousin was able to carry out such a complex procedure.

Narcissa answered him, as if hearing his thoughts herself. She smiled brightly and it made her look many years younger.

"Why Hermione of course! Our little-know-it-all created the spell when the Ministry was trying to find Death Eaters and gather evidence against them." Narcissa's smiled faded slightly as she was reminded of her family's dark past and all their mistakes.

Sensing the change in his mother Draco cleared his throat.

"I think the sooner we do this the better."

The others agreed and Narcissa stepped over to the pensive and added each memory one after the other. Once the last memory was added she took out her wand and quietly and quickly waved it three times anti-clockwise over the pensive, muttering a spell. Once finished she looked up at the three gathered around the pensives and said.

"It's ready when you all are."

She stepped back to give them more room. Sirius looked to Draco who nodded his head. Astoria placed her hand above the pensive, as did Draco. They looked over to Sirius and waited till he did the same. Then all three placed their hands inside the pensive, and were instantly pulled into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. He realised he was in a room similar to the one he just left. Before he could call out to Draco and Astoria he heard a manic laugh, one that he had heard many times before from a prison cell not far from his own.

Sirius turned to see none other than his cousin Bellatrix Lastrange standing over a wounded Hermione.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! I want to say sorry for the long delay but school has to take priority at the moment and there are a few personal problems that I'm facing at the moment, but all in all everything is good. I'm afraid that I wont be able to update for a while after this and that is why it's an extra long chapter! Once again, I would like to thank all the lovely reviewers and to all that is reading this story I hope that you are enjoying it and if you could please review! I have a poll on my homepage regarding this story so please feel free to go and do that! That's all or now I think! Enjoy!=D**

**Harry Potter not mine!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight Lioness

"Merlin no!" Sirius cried as he watched his cousin raise her wand once more to torture Hermione. Sirius stepped forward, trying to get to Hermione. Before he could take another step he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned to see Astoria holding onto him. Draco was standing behind her, but his eyes were locked on the disturbing scene before them.

"There's no point Sirius. This is a memory, you can't do anything about these events anymore than we can." Astoria said sadly, as her gaze went back to Hermione.

Sirius too turned back to see Bellatrix screaming at Hermione before she yelled, "Crucio!"

Hermione withered in pain and her tortured scream filled the room and chilled Sirius' heart.

_I can't just sit here and do nothing. _Sirius thought madly as he saw Hermione tortured once more.

Sirius stepped forward again but this time Draco stopped him.

"Sirius you can't do anything! Take it from someone who was _there_." Draco said angrily. Sirius shook off the young wizard's hand.

"You were _there _and you didn't stop it! How could you just stand there and watch this?!?" Sirius yelled.

"What the hell was I suppose to do? My family was already being threatened with our lives. When Greyback and the snatchers brought her and the others in I tried to deny it was them. I barley looked at them, but I knew it was them and I took the risk." Draco yelled at Sirius. Astoria tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. The pain and disgust at his actions left Draco feeling awful. Seeing his closest friend being hurt like this was enough without Sirius making him feel guiltier.

"It nearly worked to until my parents recognised Weasley. That bloody hair! You think if he went into hiding he would have thought of dying it!" Draco muttered to himself.

Sirius looked closer at the young wizard and he was amazed to see that he had tears in his eyes. Eyes that were full of guilt and disgust. Sirius knew the feelings all too well and he realised that no matter why Draco and his family had pointed out Hermione's presence, they still regretted it to this day.

"I'm sorry. I never knew, it's just so hard to see her like this." Sirius said sadly.

"I know. That's why my father didn't stay when I suggested this idea of punishment." Draco said calmly. Sirius' head shot up at this.

"What?"

"Well Hermione is like a daughter to him and mother. The mere thought of her being hurt, not to mention by their own doing, causes them to feel immense pain and guilt too." Draco said sadly. Astoria reached for his hand and this time he gratefully took it.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said softly.

"That's ok. You didn't know and I'm assuming you were not expecting to see something like _this_." Draco said softly.

"No I certainly wasn't." Sirius said. The three turned their attention once more back to the young woman that they all cared about being tortured.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed as once more Hermione was cursed.

Sirius noticed that despite the ruthlessness Bellatrix was showing, Hermione was still remaining strong. He could see her anger and defiance in her eyes and despite the immense pain she was clearly in, she was still able to talk.

"How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Bellatrix screeched at Hermione.

Sirius saw a flash in Hermione's eyes and a slight smirk appeared on her face. It was gone as quickly as it appeared Sirius noted and he wondered what brought on such a reaction.

"We only met him tonight." Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault…it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

Sirius saw that look in Hermione's eyes during her confession again. He recognised it from the many times her eyes would light up in Grimmauld when she figured something out.

"Draco, is Hermione telling the truth?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Yes and no. It's true that she and the others only met Griphook that night and that they were never in my lovely aunt's vault." Draco grimaced at admitting any connection to such a mad woman.

"However, the sword _was _the real thing and thanks to Bellatrix's constant yelling about her vault Hermione figured out that there was something in her vault that she was very protective of. The fact that she _wouldn't _call the Dark Lord until she found out if they had been in it or not, highlighted how important whatever the thing was."

Draco was smirking as he thought of how obvious his aunt had been that night. She had clearly assumed that Hermione and the others would be killed and so found no need to conceal anything. Little did she know that in a few minutes all their prisoners would be gone.

Sirius turned back to the scene with a slight smile. He knew what he was witnessing was a disgusting and cruel thing, but the fact that Hermione had lived through it to get one over his dear cousin made him smile a little.

Bellatrix was in the middle of cursing Hermione when Lucius spoke up.

"But we can find out easily. Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" Sirius watched as the younger Draco left the room. The memory than began to blur and fade.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Where leaving this memory and going to another." Astoria said.

"Why? What happened that night?" Sirius asked as he looked around, trying to see any hint of the Manor.

"Hermione and the others escaped thanks to our former house-elf Dobby. Turns out he died because of it, Bellatrix threw that knife of hers at Potter and it hit him instead." Draco said sadly, still felling guilty for the way he had treated the kind elf all those years ago.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"And what? Hermione figured out there was something of great importance in Bellatrix's vault and she, Potter and Weasley used Polyjuice Potion and broke in. Bellatrix went into a blind rage that night." Draco shuddered at the memory of his aunt going around the house cursing and breaking everything in sight.

"I mean, what about Hermione? What happened to her? Obviously she lived but I know Bellatrix, I know what she puts people through." Sirius asked Draco, as he looked him in the eye.

Draco sighed again and met Sirius' gaze.

"She cut her neck with her knife, only slightly, but enough to leave a scar. It's faded now but it's still there if you look closely." Draco said sadly. "She also suffered some after-effects of the crucio."

Sirius stiffened when he heard this. He knew that not many could walk away from the curse unscratched, especially from the likes of his cousin Bellatrix who was a true mistress of torture. Sirius was about to ask more questions when suddenly they found themselves in another room.

This time the room was much bigger and brighter. Sirius noticed that Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were the only ones present. Before Sirius could comment Narcissa spoke.

"Lucius are you sure we can't stay here another week?" Narcissa asked her husband worriedly.

"No my dear, you know we can't risk being found. No it's decided! Tomorrow we leave for another of our families old safe houses." Lucius said as he took his wife's hand.

Draco reached out and took his mother's other hand.

"Don't worry mother. We'll figure something out." Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly before he let go and walked over to the sofa next to the table that his parents were sitting at.

Sirius noticed how young looking this Draco was. He could be no older than seventeen. He realised that this wasn't long after the last memory they had seen.

Before Sirius could ask his companions how long ago this memory was, there was a loud bang and the door on the farthest side was blown open. Ten wizards in Death Eater robes entered the room. They all had their wands out and directed at the three Malfoy's, who were now on their feet and had their own wands out.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here men? Looks to me like a bunch of traitors!" The Death Eater in the front called out.

Because Sirius was so close to the three Malfoy's he could hear Lucius as he spoke quietly to his family.

"Draco take your mother and leave through the back door. The house in France should be safe enough for a few days." Narcissa and Draco both looked at him in horror at what he was saying.

"Father I am not leaving you here to deal with these animals alone. We all go together!" Draco said forcefully.

Lucius looked angered at this. "Think boy, not of yourself, but of your mother! It's our duty to protect her!"

Narcissa stood up taller and looked her husband in the eye.

"I am standing right here, and I am not some helpless muggle! I am not leaving _either _of you here! We did not defy the Dark Lord only to be caught by some pathetic wizards!" Narcissa said venomously. Lucius saw the determination in their faces, as did Sirius. Sirius felt a sharp sting of pride for his cousin as she took her stance next to her husband and son.

Unknown to the Death Eaters the three Malfoys were slowly walking backwards to the only other door. Before they could reach it, there was another bang and the door was thrown open. As the dust cleared Sirius saw half the Order and some unknown wizards in Auror robes.

"Lucius Malfoy! You and your family are under arrest for partaking in the use of dark arts, the use of unforgivables and for being in alliance with one Tom Riddle." Kingsley clearly called out.

Kingsley and the others stepped forward, to make their arrest Sirius assumed, when they stopped. They had noticed the Death Eaters on the other side of the room, who now had their wands directed at them.

Both sides stood frozen, staring coldly at the other. Sirius noticed that the Malfoy's were trapped in the middle of the two and he wondered how the hell they got out of there alive.

Sirius turned to ask Draco, but before he could there was a flash of light and the battle was on. One of the Death Eaters had fired at Kingsley but he easily blocked it. Now both sides were more preoccupied with protecting themselves and so paid little heed to the Malfoys.

Not that it mattered, Sirius noted. The two fighting sides trapped the three. He saw Lucius and Draco stunning a few Death Eaters and Aurors who were going to curse them. Narcissa was waving her wand but Sirius didn't notice anyone falling. It was when a stray Death Eater curse bounced off a magical wall he realised that she was in charge of the shields.

Sirius watched as the battle raged and more and more were falling. Only a few Death Eaters and Order members remained standing. Sirius watched in shock as Ron Weasley fired a curse at Draco Malfoy. The young Malfoy easily dodged it but it hit Narcissa instead, apparently her shield was too weak to block it.

"No!" Draco and Lucius screamed as Narcissa fell at their feet. Sirius began to move over to them to see the condition his cousin was in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of brown.

When he looked up he saw Hermione standing defiantly in front of Narcissa and Draco who was holding onto her, trying to keep her conscious. Hermione was quickly moving her wand and fighting alongside Lucius as they tackled the remaining Death Eaters.

Harry hit the last one with a simple stun. Sirius looked around as the dust from the battle began to settle. He saw that the Order was also supporting some minor casualties.

"Hermione! What the hell do you think your doing?" Sirius turned quickly to see Ron running towards Hermione. Hermione was bent over Narcissa waving her wand over her, trying to access her condition.

"What does it look like Ronald? I'm once again trying to fix something that _you _screwed up!" Hermione said coldly. Ron went to grab her but was pushed back by an invisible force.

"What in Merlin!" Ron yelled. Harry and the other remaining Order members, including Kingsley had gathered around.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius' heart broke as he saw his best friend's son standing right in front of him. Sirius reached out to touch his godson, but his hand went right through him.

"It's a memory, remember?" Draco said coldly. He still hadn't forgiven Potter and the others for what they had done to Hermione and he had no plans on doing so anytime soon. Astoria placed a gentle hand on Draco's arm to silence him. She then walked up to Sirius.

"It must be hard to see him. It's understandable that you wish to touch him, hold him. You weren't here, you didn't see how he cruelly abandoned Hermione and Ted. You must understand though, Draco and I were! We had to watch our best friend fall to pieces and we had to help pick them up, all because of that man before you." Astoria's eyes were alight with a burning hatred Sirius didn't think would've been possible for the petite witch.

"I understand it's just…I would never had thought it possible of Harry to do something like that. He loved his friends more than anything else." Sirius said softly. Before Harry or the others go do anything a few of the Death Eaters they believed were knocked out attacked them.

Sirius watched in shock as Hermione began to wave her wand around herself and the Malfoys.

"What the hell do you think your doing Granger?" The young Draco spat.

"What does it look like Malfoy? I'm trying to save you and your family. Now shut up and help me get your mother up!" Hermione said quickly. Draco lifted his mother as Lucius deflected any curses that came their way.

"Unless you have a plan to get us out of here Miss. Granger, I'm afraid we're not going anywhere!" Lucius called as he stunned an Order member who was trying to attack Draco.

Sirius watched as Hermione looked around her before pulling out a necklace.

"Quickly! Grab on to this! It's a porkey! It will take us to a safe place!" Without question Draco grabbed on to it, holding his mother's hand on it. Lucius grabbed it too before there was a flash of bright light. Sirius watched as he saw the shocked faces of the remaining Order members before everything went dark.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he looked wildly around him.

"Hermione did what she said she would. She saved my family and me by taking us to an old holiday home of her parents. We hid there for a few weeks, best quality time our family ever had I believe." Draco said calmly, as he and Astoria walked over to Sirius.

Sirius noticed that their surroundings were beginning to get brighter, until they found themselves in a kitchen. Sirius looked around curiously, not recognising where they were.

He noticed that although the kitchen was small, it was bright and cheerful. At the sink invisible hands were washing dishes, while over in the corner potatoes were peeling themselves.

"Where are we now?" Sirius asked.

"The Burrow." Draco said with a sneer on his face.

Sirius nodded his head, knowing now that he was standing in the Weasley's home. It looked like the Weasley's home all right, from what Harry had told him about it all those years ago. One thing that Sirius noted though that didn't make sense was that the house was quite. Too quite to belong to the Weasley's. Sirius turned to see Astoria and Draco starring at the door and Sirius realised why it was so quite.

Sirius hadn't noticed that the living room was full of Order members, he could see Kingsley, McGonagall and Harry standing in the front of the room while the rest of the Order sat in various chairs. Everyone's attention, however, was directed at the people gathered near the door.

Sirius was amazed to see Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione standing before the Order as proud as royalty. He couldn't believe that they were able to act so calm around the very people that, a few weeks before, had been hurling hexes at them. Once again though Sirius' attention was diverted to the bushy haired witch. She stood defiantly in front of the Malfoys, like a lioness protecting her cubs, as if daring anyone to try anything.

"Hermione what……what's the meaning of this?" Harry asked Hermione, shock evident in his voice. Before Hermione could reply Ron had stood up and said.

"What does it look like Harry? Hermione's finally seen sense and has decided to turn ferret face and his Death Eater family over to the Ministry!" Ron looked around triumphantly, happy to have his girlfriend back home and away from the Malfoys.

"Actually _Ronald _I am not here to turn over the Malfoys to the Ministry. In fact I'm here in order to arrange a court date with Kingsley so we can clear their names." Hermione's statement, said so calmly, brought more shock to the room.

"What?!?" Harry and Ron yelled.

"But Hermione! Why on earth would you do that? I mean its bloody _Malfoy_, you of all people know what he's like! How can you……" Before Harry could say anymore, Kingsley put up his hand.

"Hermione why do you believe that the Malfoy's should be pardoned?" Kingsley looked at the young woman before him calmly, while he and the rest of the Order waited for her answer.

"Because Minister, they cannot be truly held responsible for their actions. Yes they have done terrible things but they really had no choice." Hermione stated calmly.

Sirius noticed that the Malfoys hadn't spoke yet. As he looked more closely he saw that Draco appeared to be quiet nervous, despite his best efforts to appear nonchalant. Narcissa too was weary, her gaze was locked on someone that Sirius couldn't see properly. Lucius was the only one who showed no emotion towards the scene before him.

"I see, and how do you come to that conclusion Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

"It's quite obvious for anyone with eyes to see that this is a very close and loving family. Everyone in this room knows what it means to go to extreme lengths for those they care deeply for. That is what the whole purpose of the Order really is, to protect those that we love, our family. Why is it so hard to imagine that the Malfoy's can do the same?" Hermione looked around at her fellow Order members, imploring them to give the people standing behind her a second chance.

Sirius saw Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur nod their heads, as well as Luna Lovegood. The others showed no sign of agreeing though. Hermione sighed and directed her attention at one person only.

"Harry, please! You know as well as everyone else, that if it weren't for Narcissa Malfoy risking her life and telling Voldemort that you were dead, you _really _would have been. Without her help, we may not have won the war." Hermione said quietly as she looked at her best friend.

Harry sighed before he met Hermione's eye.

"Hermione, you of all people know what the Malfoys are like! It was you that Malfoy tortured verbally for nearly six years and yet your standing here _defending_ him and his family, a family that stood back and watched as you were _tortured _right before their very eyes!"

Sirius heard a loud gasp and turned to see a very pale Molly Weasley grasping onto Arthur, who had also paled and closed his eyes at Harry's words.

_Apparently Hermione had decided to keep the Order's information on her capture limited. Why on earth would she keep something like that to herself? _Sirius wondered.

He found his answer as he looked around at the gathered Order members. Molly and Arthur were not the only ones to have gone pale at Harry's words. Many had looked sick or in shock and Sirius realised that Hermione hadn't kept the information between herself and those at the Manor that fateful night for her own benefit. No, she did it to protect her friends and family from learning of the horror she was subjected to.

_She wanted to protect them! She is only a child yet she strives to keep men and women years older than her safe from the horrors of war._ Sirius starred at the young witch in front of him in amazement.

Hermione closed her eyes at Harry's words and took a deep calming breath before she looked at him again.

"Harry, as you have so kindly pointed out, I am the one standing in this very room that has suffered the most at the hands of the people standing behind me, yet I am the one willing to forgive them. Why on earth can you not?"

Sirius looked closely at the two, waiting to hear Harry's response, he could clearly see the conflict the young man was feeling. Harry sighed before he spoke and in a small voice said.

"How?"

"By looking at them Harry! Surely you can see how they would do anything for each other……" Hermione said before Harry interrupted.

"No, I mean how can you? How did you forgive them?" Harry asked Hermione true wonder and curiosity lighting his face. Hermione's features softened as she looked at Harry.

"I just…did. I can't explain it Harry. All I know is that I trust these people with my life, just like I trust you to make the right decision and not let your anger and prejudice blind you!" Hermione said louder and with more confidence as she looked back at the Malfoys, a warm smile on her face.

Sirius saw pain cross Harry's features before it quickly disappeared and before he knew it Harry had nodded his head in agreement and a blur pushed him aside before they tackled Narcissa.

"Oh Cissy! My Cissy! It has been far too long! Oh my darling sister. Finally, finally you are back! Back where you belong!" Sirius was slightly amused to see a sobbing Andromeda tightly latched onto an equally sobbing Narcissa.

"Oh Andy! Please forgive me. After all these years, and all those nasty hurtful things I have said to you can you ever forgive me?" Sirius saw Andromeda nod her head as the room began to darken.

"We're leaving this memory now." Draco said calmly and Sirius nodded his head. Before the darkness completely consumed them he saw Hermione over in a corner talking to Harry and Kingsley and a still sobbing Andromeda hugging a shocked Lucius tightly.

"So I guess it's safe to say that whatever Harry said or did worked and you were all pardoned?" Sirius asked as he turned his direction back to Draco and Astoria.

Draco nodded his head but didn't comment further. Astoria just looked at him before turning to Sirius.

"He doesn't _mean _to be rude, but that's kind of a touchy subject for Draco and the family." Astoria said calmly.

"Why?" Sirius asked confused, he knew what it was like to be convicted of some awful things and to finally be pardoned was indescribable.

"Draco and his family hate feeling like they are indebted to Harry, which they are _not_, as Hermione and I have repeatedly told them." Astoria looked at her fiancée sternly before her features softened.

"Anyway, it's in the past. We should be entering the next memory soon." Sirius turned to see any hints of what the next memory would contain. All he saw was darkness.

After a few moments the darkness was still there and he turned back to Draco and Astoria who were holding hands tightly.

"Is it not working?" Sirius asked, wondering why the next memory was not appearing.

"No, it's working perfectly. We're in it now." Sirius turned once more to find the same darkness, only now realising that there was a different shade of darkness flicking around. He realised that it was due to the candles that now appeared, hanging from the stonewalls.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked softly.

"Hogwarts." Draco said sadly.

Sirius looked more closely and realised that the walls were indeed the ones of his former home. Before he could ask why they were there, he heard a soft cry of pain.

Sirius turned to see Hermione gripping onto the cold wall as her body shock with pain.

"What the hell?" Sirius cried, not realising he did so.

"The after effects of the Crucio." Draco said sadly as he watched Hermione bite her lips from screaming in pain.

"Why isn't she calling for help? Why isn't anyone with her?" Sirius asked loudly.

" The reason she isn't calling for help is the same reason for why no one was with her. No one _knew_." Draco said sadly.

"What?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Hermione never told anyone. The only reason any of _us _knew was because I was the one that found her that night. This is my memory." Draco said softly. Astoria wrapped her arms around him, trying to bring him some comfort.

Sirius turned his attention back to the brave girl in front of him.

_No! Not a girl, a young woman, one of the most bravest and strongest I have ever seen. _Sirius thought.

They watched in silence as Draco stepped out of the shadows and forced Hermione to lean on him before talking her into taking some pain relief potion.

"Thanks Malfoy." Hermione whispered softly as she leaned on him.

"It's Draco Granger." The younger Draco said equally as soft.

Sirius saw a small smile appear on Hermione's face as they began to walk down the dark corridor.

"My friends call me Hermione, Draco."

Draco looked down at the young witch in surprise.

"And am I a friend now Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him from his shoulder and she smiled.

"Well you can be if you help me finish my rounds, I swear this corridor has got longer from the last time I was here." Draco chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood despite her nearly passed out due to the pain.

"Come on Hermione, why don't we sneak into the kitchen and grab some food to…" Draco's voice faded as the memory changed into another.

Sirius watched Draco as he smiled softly. He was amazed at the strong and strange bond the Slytherin had with his Gryffindor lioness.

_Wait! Since when is she mine? I'm the least worthy of someone like her. _Sirius thought sadly.

The memory cleared until Sirius saw that they were standing in a neat graveyard at night. He heard a soft sob and moved to follow the sound. Astoria and Draco followed until all three stood next to a trio of dark shadows standing before a recently dug grave.

"They didn't remember me! They died not knowing they had a daughter, one who loved them very much!" A soft broken voice said from the figure closest to Sirius. Sirius realised with a pang that it was Hermione's broken voice and that she had just buried her parents.

"Hermione it's not your fault! Honey, you did your very best to make sure they were safe. To do what you did shows complete love and devotion to your parents." The figure next to her said as the small frame wrapped an arm around the shaking Hermione. From the light of the moonlight Sirius could see a teary Astoria.

"They loved you Hermione and right now I know they are proud of you." The last figure said softly.

Sirius saw Hermione's tear-streaked face nod before she said in a broken voice.

"What do I do now? I have no family. Of course there's the Weasleys but………" her voice died out as she starred at her parents grave. Sirius watched as Draco walked over to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"We're your family now, whether you like it or not, you're a Malfoy and your stuck with us!"

The memory faded as the trio huddled closer together. Sirius turned to see Astoria had tears in her eyes and Draco was comforting her. He didn't speak, none of them did as they waited for the next memory.

Once again Sirius found himself in Malfoy Manor, this time in the study of which they had entered the pensive. Before Sirius had adjusted to the memory Lucius came storming in and lifted a whiskey glass before throwing it against the farthest wall.

"Where the hell is she?" he roared. Before Sirius could ask Narcissa ran in.

"Lucius, we don't know! We've been looking for her ever since I got the letter concerning Andy's…passing." Narcissa held back her tears as she tried to calm her husband. Lucius saw the struggle his wife was facing and immediately reached fore her, hugging her close.

"I know Narcissa, I'm sorry. I'm just worried. First her parents and then that Weasley boy." Lucius spat and Narcissa just hushed him softly.

"She's alone Narcissa. She's out there right now all alone with an infant, not knowing where to go or who to turn to."

"Draco and Astoria are still out searching, they will not stop until they find her. If anyone can find her they can. She's not alone, not really, she has us and we'll be there every step of the way for her." Narcissa said softly as Lucius stroked her back.

A tap at the window brought the couple back to their surroundings and Sirius watched as Lucius let the brown owl in. he quickly grabbed the letter and opened it, reading it quickly before releasing a sigh of relief.

"They found her. The Three Broomsticks, they'll be arriving shortly and I'm afraid my dear that all that we have heard is apparently true." Narcissa sighed softly before both exited the room and the memory faded.

Sirius turned to face Astoria and Draco who both looked as bad as he felt. He realised with a start that seeing these memories would be truly awful for them as they had already lived through it and to do so again was cruel.

Astoria looked at Draco who nodded his head. Astoria sighed before turning to face Sirius.

"This next memory was just added today. It's from the party last night and I hope it gives you a clear indication about how your careless behaviour affects other people."

Sirius looked at the serious couple before him before he found himself in an elegant ballroom that was decorated beautifully. Sirius turned to see Hermione kneeling next to an upset Ted and as he walked over to hear them his heart broke.

"But mommy why isn't he here? Did I do something wrong?" Ted asked in a small voice, his tears evident in his big eyes.

Sirius saw a flash of anger appear in Hermione's eyes, realising that it was directed at him, before they softened as she answered her son.

"Oh baby, no! It's not your fault don't even think it! Sirius had………other things that were more important to deal with. Maybe he'll be home waiting for us." Hermione said hopefully although Sirius saw that she clearly doubted so in her eyes.

"Really? Well can we go home mommy? Can we? It's not fair if we keep him waiting." Ted said excitedly and Sirius felt ashamed at knowing that he let the child down again, dashing his hopes, as he would still be at Rosmerta's.

Sirius saw the teas in Hermione's eyes as she nodded her head and forced a smile.

"Of course angel. Lets go say goodnight to Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria." With that Astoria, Draco and Sirius were pulled from the pensive and lying on the floor of Lucius' study.

As Astoria and Draco got up, aided by Narcissa and a returned Lucius they heard a sob. The four of them turned in surprise to see Sirius still lying on the floor, tears running freely down his face.

They stood and watched and waited as Sirius cried. He cried for the people in the room with him, for all the hardships they faced, he cried for Harry, his godson who lost his way. He finally cried for his cousin Andromeda and Tonks and Remus. But most of all he cried for Ted, innocent Ted and the fierce and beautiful Hermione, the lioness who he had let down. That very thought was enough to cause his body wrack with sobs as he saw the beautiful lioness crying in his mind, breaking his heart with every tear that fell.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but I had really important exams and then my little sister got really sick and with my mom and dad both working I had to place nurse/maid/mommy/cook!lol! Anyway I haven't given up on this story, nor will I ever! Your stuck with me so there!=P lol I'm so touched by everyone's reviews and response to this chapter and I have closed my poll with the result being very much in Sirius' favour so this WILL continue to be a Sirius/Hermione fic, but ONLY after he has redeemed himself.**

**Now where I need YOU! I would love to hear anyone and everyone's opinions and suggestions on how I should make Sirius redeem himself and/or how Hermione should act around him! ANY suggestions would be greatly appreciated as I LOVE hearing from everyone. Once again thanks for sticking with me and please forgive me for the very late update. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine Forgiveness

Sirius lay there for nearly an hour until there were no tears left. When his sobs finally stopped Astoria slowly approached him. The petite witch gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius? Sirius I think it would be best if you got up now. Come on, its time for tea." Astoria said softly as she looked to Narcissa who nodded her head before turning and calling out.

"Missy!"

Instantly there was a soft pop in front of her and the small house-elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy, what can Missy do for you?"

Narcissa smiled kindly down at the elf.

"Five cups of tea Missy and have them delivered to the dining room please."

Missy nodded her head and with a soft pop she was gone. Narcissa straightened up and turned her attention back to her cousin. Despite Astoria's soft words, Sirius still lay on the polished floor of the study. Before Narcissa could walk over and aid her son's fiancée, Lucius spoke.

"For Merlin's sake Black! Get up off that floor!" Lucius looked down at the last Marauder in disdain. Narcissa turned to her husband in shock but to her and everyone else's surprise Sirius slowly stood.

"Thank…thank you for your time and for showing me…the error of my ways, but I think it would be best if I returned back to Hermione and Ted now." Sirius said quietly, not looking at anyone.

"But Sirius…" Astoria began gently but Draco stopped her.

"If you think that would be best Sirius, you can floo back over. Missy!" Draco called the small house-elf again. Missy appeared before the young Malfoy instantly.

"Yes Master Draco, tea is ready in the dining room now. Missy was just on her ways to tell you!"

Draco smiled down at the kind creature.

"Change in plans Missy, it will only be four for tea now. I hope that's ok?" Draco paused and saw her nod her head. "I was wondering if you would kindly show Mister Black here back to the fireplace he arrived at?"

Missy nodded her head excitedly. She turned to look at Sirius.

"Please follows me Mister Black." Sirius was still in shock from what he had witnessed in the pensive and nodded stiffly at the elf. He followed Missy out of the room, not paying any attention to his surroundings or the people he had left behind.

Back in the study the four occupants were looking from one to the other. Narcissa and Astoria both wore looks of concern while Lucius appeared to be indifferent.

"Do you think one of us should go with him? Just to make sure he's ok?" Astoria asked uncertainly. Before anyone could reply Lucius sighed loudly and turned to face his family.

"For Merlin's sake! He is a grown man, one who needs to face up to his responsibilities and admit when he is in the wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to the dining room to enjoy some of Missy's soothing tea, your all welcomed to join me when you're done worrying about the mutt."

With that the elder Malfoy walked out of the room leaving his family in a state of shock. Eventually Draco sighed and looked at his mother and fiancée.

"He's right, Sirius needed to see those memories otherwise he might have treated Hermione the same way Potter and the Weasels did. We need to give him time and allow him to take it all in and try to understand it. If we go now and begin to smother him, showing him those memories would have been pointless." Draco saw the worry in his mother and fiancée's face.

"Please, if you want we can stop by at Hermione's flat tomorrow to make sure he's still alive." Draco calmly said, trying to convince his mother and fiancée to leave Sirius alone for the moment.

"Why on earth would he not be alive Draco?" Narcissa asked her son in shock.

Draco chuckled softly as he looked at his mother.

"Because mother, you know as well as I do that Hermione is a very independent witch and when she finds out that not only has Sirius seen memories of her past – but that he pities her, he wont last long." Astoria looked up at her fiancée in shock.

"I think your wrong honey."

Draco looked at the petite witch in confusion.

"What do you mean Astoria? You know Hermione as well as I do and she hates…"

"Pity yes, but Sirius doesn't pity Hermione." Seeing the confused look on her handsome fiancée Astoria decided to elaborate further.

"Sirius doesn't pity Hermione – he admires her, and greatly from the look of things." Astoria began to leave the room, following her future father-in-law to the dining room, when she turned to face her fiancée and his mother.

"Besides Draco darling, if anyone is unlikely to see tomorrow it's you as you're the one who decided it was a good idea to show Sirius Hermione's past." With that Astoria calmly left the study, laughing softly when she heard Draco curse and Narcissa scold him for doing so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius landed in Hermione's flat after following Missy to the same room he had first arrived at. Without acknowledging the tiny creature he had stumbled into the fireplace and mumbled Hermione's address. Now standing in Hermione's neat and tidy flat he realised that no one was home. Hermione had apparently taken Ted out somewhere and he had no idea when they would be back.

_I guess that's a good thing, I don't know how I would've behaved after seeing her in all that pain. Probably would have hugged her out of relief to see her in one piece and earned a slap after the way I've treated her. _Sirius thought sadly.

Walking over to the nearest seat Sirius collapsed into it, suddenly exhausted. He looked around the bright living room and saw all the pictures that Hermione had placed with love in her home. The photos of her smiling and laughing seemed so out of place to the images that were rushing through his mind.

_Hermione screaming as she was hit with another crucio - Hermione standing defiantly alongside Lucius as she blocked and threw hexes – Hermione speaking from her heart before the Order – Hermione gripping the cold stone wall of the dungeons as she struggled with her pain – Hermione standing over her parent s grave – _and the one that was the hardest to watch – _a heartbroken Hermione telling a hopeful Ted that he wasn't going to show at the party. _

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes, as he rubbed his forehead. The image of Hermione's beautiful face with tear filled eyes repeatedly flashed before him.

_How could I have done that to her? I'm no better than Bellatrix, at least with her she knew where she stood. _

Sirius sighed again and decided then and there that he was going to do all within his power to make it up to Hermione and Ted.

_But how? _Sirius thought as he looked around the neat apartment once more. He was still amazed that Hermione still found time out of her busy schedule to make the flat a home.

_It certainly couldn't have been easy with a young child and the Wizarding world hating her. _

Sirius looked around the flat again and thought that maybe he could buy Hermione another home, perhaps one in the country with a big yard for Ted to play around.

_Hermione wouldn't accept it, she doesn't like to feel like a charity case and buying her a house would certainly make her feel like one. Besides I still haven't got access to my vault yet. _

Sirius' shoulder sagged as he realised that his first idea would certainly not help the situation – if anything it would probably make it worse.

_All right then what else can I do?_

Sirius got up and looked around the warm living room, hoping that something would jump out and give him an idea. He walked over to the tall bookshelf on one side of the living room and noticed that the three shelves that held books were unorganised.

_Well since I have nothing better to do I might as well sort these books out._

Sirius took the books out and arranged them in alphabetical order according to their authors. When he was done Sirius found himself starving and so he moved into the kitchen. When he looked at the clock he realised why he was so hungry – it was nearing seven and he had barely ate all day.

_Maybe I should make dinner for Hermione and Ted too in case they come back soon. _

Sirius went around the bright kitchen, opening and closing cupboards and drawers, as he familiarised himself with his surroundings. Once done Sirius went back to the first cupboard he had opened and took out a packet of spaghetti. He was soon moving around the room as if he had lived there for years.

Sirius busied himself with making the simple dish while he thought of what he could do to help Hermione.

_Maybe I could talk to Kingsley about getting Hermione a better job, a bright woman like her shouldn't be a simple secretary. _

As Sirius thought this he realised that, like his previous idea, Hermione would see this as pity and would hate him for it.

_That is if she doesn't already hate me. _Sirius thought sadly.

While the spaghetti was cooking Sirius made a simple salad and began to set the table. As he opened the cutlery drawer he noticed a framed photos on the window still near the sink.

_Hmm, Hermione really does have a thing for photos. _

Sirius finished setting the table and checked on the dinner before he lifted the first photo. It was one of Ted and a pretty blond haired girl. The two children were smiling brightly and waving madly at the camera. Sirius found himself smiling as he saw the children's absolute joy and excitement.

_Ted looks so happy and so does the girl. Must be Bill Weasley's kid, she looks a lot like his wife, Fleur. Victoire wasn't it?_

Sirius placed the frame back in its place and picked up the next one, which held Draco, Astoria, Lucius, Narcissa, Hermione, Ted and two other people Sirius didn't know. Hermione was standing between Draco and Lucius, with their respective partners standing on their other side. Hermione was holding a very young Ted.

Sirius' attention was drawn to the other couple in the frame that stood next to Astoria. The woman looked like Astoria, the same dark hair and bright green eyes. However, her hair was a pixie cut and she seemed older.

_Must be Astoria's sister. _Sirius thought as he moved his attention to the tall dark man next to her. He was broad with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a bright and warm smile like everyone else in the photo and Sirius realised that this must be a family photo of some sort.

_They do seem like a happy family._ Sirius thought, but as he looked at Hermione he felt that she was missing out. _She had a family already, it's not fair that she had to make a new one due to jealous and lies. _

Sirius placed the frame back and moved to the last one that held a black and white photo of Ted on his own. This photo, unlike the others next to it, was a muggle photo. Ted was looking away from the camera but he had the happiest expression on his face and Sirius believed it was the best one of him he had seen.

Sirius placed the last photo down and turned to his dinner that was near ready. He placed the salad and bread on the set table before removing the spaghetti from the oven. Once everything was ready and sitting on the table Sirius sat down and waited for Hermione and Ted to come home.

After waiting for nearly twenty minutes Sirius realised that Hermione wasn't going to be home anytime soon and so he began to eat his dinner in silence. As he ate he thought again on how he could make things easier for Hermione.

_Well me moving out would certainly be a plus. _Sirius thought sadly as he pictured Hermione's heartbroken face again all because of him. As soon as the thought entered his mind though Sirius saw fault with it.

_I have no money and with my bank accounts belonging to Harry at the moment it looks likely to stay that way for a while. _Sirius then realised that he was totally dependent on Hermione, the woman that he had upset and let down. _Great, now what am I going to do? I can't even help myself, how am I going to help Hermione? _

Sirius sighed deeply and cleaned up all his dirty dishes, keeping the spaghetti heated by placing a charm over it. He did the same to the salad to ensure it stayed fresh for Hermione and Ted. Just as Sirius was going to go to his room, Hermione's bookshelf caught his eye once more.

Sirius walked over and grabbed a simple blue book, which turned out to be a photo album. Sirius walked back into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea before he sat down and began to look through the small book.

The first few pictures were off Hermione and a very young Ted. Sirius saw the worry in Hermione's eyes in many of the photos. No doubt the young witch had not expected to become a mother so soon.

_She was so young, too young for such a major responsibility. _Sirius thought sadly, but as the photos progressed and Ted grew Sirius could see that the worry that had been in Hermione's eyes had been replaced by joy and love.

One of the photos in the small book was of a wedding. The bride and groom in the photo was the couple that he didn't recognise earlier in the kitchen. The dark haired witch was holding her new husbands hand, while their wedding party had gathered around them. On the bride's side was Astoria and Hermione in short dark green dresses. On the groom's side were Draco and another dark skinned man Sirius didn't know in dark green dress robes. In front of the gathered group stood a very young Ted in dress robes similar to the groomsmen and what appeared to be a one-year-old Victoire in a green flower girl's dress.

Sirius smiled as he looked at all the smiling faces in the photograph. Hermione looked breathtaking in the short dress.

_Even if it is Slytherin colours. _

Sirius continued to look through the small photo album until he came across another photo of Ted and Hermione. This one showed what appeared to be Ted's birthday party. Despite the fact that it was his birthday the young boy in the photo appeared to be upset. Although he and Hermione had bright smiles on their faces, Sirius noticed that different emotions in their eyes. In Ted's eyes there was sadness while in Hermione's there was a mixture of anger and pain.

"Ted had blew out his candles earlier and his wish was that Harry would come and see him. When he realised that he wasn't going to show up he was upset and hurt. Ted thought it was _his _fault that his godfather, the Boy Who Lived, didn't want anything to do with him." A small voice said from the kitchen entrance.

Sirius looked up in shock to see Hermione standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Hermione!"

"Sirius. We need to talk." Hermione said coldly.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sorry about the ridiculous wait for this update but the past year has been a real rollercoaster. I finished school, passed my exams, got into college and started college this week. I've also had some serious illnesses in my family, with my darling great aunt having a heart attack and my cousin having terminal cancer. I'm sorry that I neglected this story but my family does and always will come first. I've made this chapter extra long as an apology and I hope that people still like the story and are still reading it. Updates will not be that often as I am helping to take care of my cousin to ensure that his last few weeks with us will be comfortable and enjoyable as possible.**

**I'm sorry and I hope that you forgive me. Enjoy!**

**Thanks again to marla1. **

Chapter Thirty Compassion

Sirius looked wearily at Hermione, knowing that he deserved the tongue-lashing that he was no doubt about to receive. To his surprise Hermione sighed sadly before unfolding her arms and walking over to the small table. She sat across him quietly. Before Sirius could say anything Hermione folded her hands and spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Sirius' eyes widened but Hermione didn't notice as her eyes were trained on her hands.

"What?" Sirius asked in shock.

At this Hermione looked up and met Sirius' shocked grey eyes.

"I said I'm sorry." Hermione said slowly while Sirius just shook his head.

"I heard what you said, what I mean is why? What have you got to be sorry for? I was the one that messed up Hermione and I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't even begin to cover it but…" Sirius began in a rush but was cut off by Hermione.

"No I'm the one that messed up. I shouldn't have expected so much from you, it wasn't fair of me. You only retuned from the dead for Merlin's sake! Of course you'd want to start your new life the way you intend to live it and it wasn't right of me to think that the party is what you wanted. I should have known you'd want a night out on the town, I mean you never really got to live your life the first time round." Hermione stopped as she was out of breath and Sirius was shocked and hurt at what he heard.

"Wait Hermione!" Sirius held up his hand as Hermione had took another deep breath, preparing for another short rant. Hermione looked at Sirius strangely until he lowered his hand.

"You have every right to be mad at me, I was the one at fault. You can't imagine how sorry I am for letting you and Ted and everyone else down. But it's you and Ted that worries me the most Hermione." Sirius said sadly. Hermione looked shocked at this.

"Why? What makes Ted and me any different from the others? I would've assumed hurting your only living relatives would be far more important than hurting some stuck-up know it all that you never really got along with."

"Stop that Hermione!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop putting yourself down and thinking I'm Harry and the others." Sirius said coldly as he looked the young witch in the eye. Steel grey against a fiery brown met and held the others piercing gaze.

"I am not them." Sirius said slowly still holding eye contact with Hermione.

"No your not, but how long until you agree with them?" Hermione asked coldly. Sirius felt his heart break slightly staring at the young witch in front of him, after witnessing all that she had been through it pained him deeply that she believed that he would one day agree with their actions.

"Hermione I am not like them at all! I do not, nor will I _ever _agree with the way they treated you! You deserved so much better than that! I don't understand how the Order could have sat back and left you on your own…"Sirius was cut off by Hermione's shocked and pained words.

"The Order? As in the great and noble Order of the Phoenix? The Order that I would have gladly gave my life for? They couldn't care less about me! I did everything I possibly could for them, even after the war when I wanted to find my parents I stayed and helped them clean up the damage and catch remaining Death Eaters and heal the wounded and for what in return? For them to quickly turn their backs on me and leave me nowhere to go!" Hermione now yelled as tears began to fall freely down her face.

Sirius closed his eyes briefly to the sight before him as it reminded him of the broken woman he had witnessed in the pensive not that long ago. He opened them again and saw how upset and hurt Hermione was and it pained him further.

"Hermione you must understand! I'm not them, I'm not going to hurt you or Ted. I….." Sirius stopped speaking when Hermione suddenly began to laugh at him. It was a cold and cruel laugh that didn't suit the normally warm witch.

"Not going to hurt me or Ted? You already have! And what do you know of _them_? Five years ago the ones that wanted to hurt me and see me dead were easy to spot. They wore big dark cloaks and masks and had a tattoo on their left arm! Now though…." Hermione stopped yelling and just sighed.

"Now I can't tell who wants to hurt me and who wants to befriend me." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself in a protective way and Sirius itched to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Instead he tried to understand more about her past and all that caused her to become the broken witch that sat before him.

"Hermione what happened with the Order after Harry and the others left?" Sirius asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him with such sadness in her eyes that he wished he could take the question back, but Hermione took a deep breathe and steeled herself.

"After Harry and the others left I went to the Three Broomsticks and…."

"And Draco and Astoria came for you and took you back to the Manor, I know that. They looked so worried about you." Sirius said and only realised his mistake when he saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"How…how do you know that?" Hermione asked. Sirius didn't look at her and tried to ignore the question.

"Sirius, how do you know that? Who told you?" Hermione asked in a much stronger voice.

"Um I heard it from…." Sirius trailed off as he realised that he was going to get more people in trouble with the witch before him if he told the truth, but saw no other way around it.

"Sirius Black!" Hermione yelled and Sirius jumped a little, as she remained him of his former Head of House.

"Rosmerta!" Sirius yelped back when he noticed that Hermione's wand hand was twitching.

Hermione instantly stilled as if she was placed under a spell.

"What?"

"Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks told me when she found out that I had 'stood you up' so to speak." Sirius said as quickly as he could and prayed that the blonde barmaid wouldn't kill him for telling Hermione.

"When was this?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Last night, Kingsley took me and the others to the pub for a few welcome back drinks. Unfortunately I had a few too many and when I learnt of the time I was too drunk to even try and go to the party. That's why I wasn't there Hermione. I really wanted to be but I just….I just screwed up." Sirius finished in a small voice as he realised that he really had no reason to miss the party, he had been selfish and reckless just like he always had been.

_Well as Prongs and Moony said here's my chance at a new start! I can't mess it up this time. I won't!_ Sirius thought to himself.

"When did she tell you?" Hermione asked curiously, wondering when her older friend could have possible found the time to tell the wizard before her about her past when he was surrounded by three beautiful witches.

"When she…..coldly woke me up the next morning." Sirius said, shivering at the thought of the cold water waking him. Hermione was confused-if Rosmerta woke him that meant Sirius hadn't gone home with any of the three stunning witches.

_That's not like the Sirius Black I have heard about_, Hermione thought to herself.

"So…um what happened to your ahh….friends?" Hermione asked calmly. Sirius was surprised that Hermione was focusing on what happened to his companions and not the fact that Rosmerta had told him about her past.

"I don't know, left for another place I think. I didn't care about them Hermione-honest!" Sirius answered and as Hermione took this bit of information in, he wondered how he could get her to answer his questions about the Order.

"So Hermione after the Three Broomsticks….?" Sirius left the question in the air, as Hermione thought of her response. Speaking about her past was not something she liked doing. It hurt too much and she didn't want to feel the pain all over again.

_I've got to do this. If not for me, for Sirius-he deserves to know all the details so he can make an informed decision about everything_. Hermione thought sadly.

"After Draco and Astoria found me at the Three Broomsticks", Hermione began in a shaky voice. She paused and steeled herself and Sirius could see a transformation in her. Right before his eyes Hermione began to harden into a solid ice wall. No emotion was emitting from her eyes or face and Sirius knew exactly what she was doing. It was a survival technique, one he had used numerous times in Azkaban in order to survive and stay sane. Once Hermione had prepared herself fully she continued her story.

"Draco and Astoria brought me back to Malfoy Manor where I explained to them, Lucius and Narcissa all about Ron, Harry and Ginny leaving after Ron had been caught cheating on me and Ginny slapped me. Then I told them how I had become Ted's sole guardian after Harry had declined, and therefore I would be raising him by myself. They were all shocked and angry and sympathetic towards me. At one point I honestly believed that Lucius and Draco would leave and attempt to find Harry and the others to kill them." Hermione said quietly.

Sirius couldn't help but feel some sort of respect for the two Malfoy men who obviously cared deeply for Hermione. He was about to speak but Hermione held up her hand-she wouldn't be able to tell the story if he stopped her to ask questions. Sirius just nodded his head-he understood all too well how hard it was to delve into one's past. Hermione closed her eyes thoughtfully and then proceeded.

"The next morning it was all over the papers how I had been cheating on Ron for months and that when he walked in on me and my 'secret lover' that he was so devastated that he left the country. Naturally, Harry and Ginny followed-to help Ron get through this tough time and all. One paper even said that I had 'viciously attacked' Ginny! I didn't know what to do-none of us did. Astoria contacted her sister Daphne who was a journalist at Witch Weekly but there was nothing she could do to stop the story from going to print. She eventually quit the magazine in a show of loyalty to me I will never forget. It soon became obvious that the magazine and a number of papers had a vendetta against me. Daphne then started up her own magazine to counter Witch Weekly. It's called 'Do You Believe in Magic?' and is quite successful." Hermione said proudly and Sirius could easily see the love she had for her friends and how much she appreciated all that they sacrificed to help her in her times of need.

_I need to prove to her that I can be just as trusting and caring as her friends. _Sirius thought to himself. _I want to be apart of her family._

Hermione's happiness at the thought of her friends soon passed and she continued to tell Sirius about how the wizarding press ruined her good reputation.

"Narcissa contacted Xenophilius Lovegood- my friend Luna's dad-to discuss why the press suddenly hated me, when the week before they were gushing about all my efforts that aided the war. We knew why before he told us of course, we were really just looking for confirmation." Hermione paused here and Sirius couldn't help himself as he asked her a question.

"Why did they change?" Sirius feared the answer, as he had already guessed why.

Hermione looked at him and answered.

"Harry. Harry used the power of his name-the 'Chosen One'- and told all the press about how I cheated on Ronald and so on. Despite having previously printed what Harry said as truth in the Quibbler-Xenophilius failed to do so this time. He and Luna found it hard to believe that I would ever hurt anyone I love and so wished to hear my version of events. I was never so happy-it showed me that I still had people that cared for me outside of Draco and the others. It gave me hope that perhaps others in the Order also doubted the story. I was sadly mistaken." Hermione said quietly.

Sirius felt his heart breaking once more as he saw the sadness so clearly displayed on Hermione's lovely face.

"I went to the Burrow-stupidly believing that Molly and the others would understand. Draco and Astoria tried to stop me from going but I couldn't! For so many years I saw the Weasley's as my second family and when I fell for Ron I fantasised about actually becoming apart of it! When I reached the Burrow, I was barely through the door when Molly slapped me. Ginny most certainly got her right hook from her mother I can tell you that." Sirius let a small growl pass his lips as he pictured the red haired woman slapping Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were unfocused and Sirius knew that she was back at the Burrow, reliving one of her most painful memories. As much as Sirius wanted to stop her from feeling such pain, he knew that he had to let her continue or he would never hear the full story.

"You can imagine my surprise as I had hoped that Molly would have seen through the paper's lies. Arthur had to restrain her, although it was quite clear he didn't really want to. They blamed me for their two youngest children leaving them without a goodbye. They had already lost one child in the War and hated the thought of any of their children straying far from home. Percy and George were there too and started to say hateful things to me." Hermione said softly. Sirius couldn't help himself, he had to know and so he asked.

"What did they say Hermione?" Sirius said softly.

"They said that I was never good enough for Ron and that I was nothing but a Death Eaters whore seeing as I was always around the Malfoys. Molly said that she knew that she should never have let me back into her family after my fourth year when the Prophet said I was a 'scarlet woman'. I couldn't get a word in at all and I was crying when Bill and Fleur flooed in. They heard all the yelling from the kitchen and came in to investigate and when they saw the scene before them Fleur rushed to my side."

"Before I could explain what was going on Bill yelled at his family to be quite. He then calmly asked them what was going on and when Molly told him that I had cheated on Ron and that he, Ginny and Harry had left the country he cut her off. Bill asked them did they honestly believe I would do that and they answered of course. Molly then went mad at Bill saying that he shouldn't doubt his family and whose side was he on. Bill told her that he was on no one's side until he heard my version of events. Bill then reminded them that Ron had ran away before leaving me and Harry in the middle of the War alone and so he had his doubts about his baby brother. Before Molly or the others could say anything else Fleur apparated me away to Shell Cottage, her home with Bill. Fleur and I had become closer after...after she healed me during the War." Hermione whispered softly.

Sirius didn't know what Hermione meant and so asked her softly.

"What happened that you needed Fleur to heal you Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius, pain and sadness clearly seen in her eyes.

"I had been...tortured...and when we finally escaped, it was to Shell Cottage." Hermione said softly. Sirius knew then that Hermione was talking about the night that Bellatrix tortured her and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to hold her, to comfort her, to let her know that she was not alone.

Sirius moved to her side and engulfed her in his arms. As soon as Sirius had his arms around her, Hermione broke down in tears. She no longer could keep the pain of the memories inside her and cried.

"It was so horrible Sirius! I never felt such pain like it! All I wanted to do was for her to kill me, at least then I would no longer have felt any pain but I knew I couldn't give up! Harry needed me! So I held on, I endured her torture for as long as I could and I even got some information from her, but…..but it came with a heavy price." Hermione softly sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked softly as he wiped the tears she cried from her cheek gently.

"After I was tortured Harry felt guilty. Every time he looked at me he was reminded of my screams and how hopeless he felt and he felt responsible. Our friendship which had become stronger during the War and all those lonely nights in the tent had suddenly become strained and cold. With Ron….Ron could barely touch me due to the scars the War and Bellatrix had left! When he found out about the damage caused by the Crucio he didn't even want to anymore. I suppose I really shouldn't have been surprised that he cheated on me." Hermione said softly.

"What do you mean by damage Hermione?" Sirius asked not wanting to hurt her anymore, but needing to know so that he could help her.

"Oh Sirius!" Hermione said softly, her tear filled eyes meeting his saddened grey ones.

"I can't…I can't have children due to Bellatrix torturing me. I can never give Ted the baby brother or sister that he so craves for! No man will ever want to be with me and Ted will never have the happy family he wants so badly!" Hermione sobbed as she revealed her most hidden secret.

Sirius was stunned, he knew that the Crucio was a deadly curse and that very few were able to walk away from it unscratched, especially from such a professional like his deranged cousin. But to hear that the warm and loving witch in his arms would never be able to have her own child due to it broke his heart. Sirius didn't know what to do or what to say so all he did was hold Hermione and slowly rock her as he tried to convey to her that he was there for her.

"Mommy why are you and Sirius crying? Are you hurt?" a small voice from the doorway causing Hermione and Sirius to instantly freeze. They both turned to see Ted starring worriedly at them. Hermione looked up at Sirius and was surprised to find that he did in fact have tears on his face. Sirius too was surprised to learn that he was crying but he felt no need to hide them from Ted and Hermione.

Sirius quickly wiped his tears and gently pulled away from Hermione as he turned to Ted, blocking Hermione from view to give her a chance to compose herself before facing her young son.

"Don't worry young moony! Your mommy and I are fine, just having a heart to heart and it got a bit emotional." Sirius said as he picked up his best friend's son.

Ted looked unsure and was about to question them some more when Hermione spoke.

"Don't worry love. I was just forgiving Sirius for missing his party last night and I got a bit upset but I'm fine." Hermione smiled softly at her son.

"Are you sure mommy?" Ted asked.

"Of course! How about you go and get ready for your bath, you can pick which bubbles you want and I'll be with you in a minute." Hermione said as she took Ted from Sirius' arms and hugged her son. Before she placed him on the ground she kissed him on his forehead.

"Ok mommy! I want the black bottle one, they are the most fun!" Ted excitedly exclaimed. Before he could rush off Sirius stopped him and told him that he would tell him some stories about his parents before he went to bed. As Ted left with a big smile on his face, Hermione turned to Sirius.

"Thank you." She said softly. Sirius quickly took her hand and slowly raised it to his lips and kissed her hand gently.

"No, thank you Hermione. You have no idea how wonderful and strong you are but I promise you that somehow I'm going to make you see it." Sirius whispered softly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione stood in shock rubbing her hand gently, memorising the feel of his lips. Her emotions were all over the place. Not many people knew of her condition but for some reason, even after letting her down the other night, Hermione felt a pull to be completely honest with Sirius. As she heard Ted's child like laughter mixed with Sirius' dog like bark of laughter Hermione smiled.

_Perhaps he can help me. _Hermione thought as she left the kitchen and went to join her son and friend. Despite the hard and emotionally day, and with her darkest secret still hanging over her, hearing her house filled with laughter she was filled with hope.

On the other side of the world, a young red haired witch was sitting on the balcony of a penthouse apartment reading the Daily Prophet. As she took in the headlines 'Black is Back', she lit a cigarette. As she looked down at the paper once more to the moving photo of Sirius next to Kingsley she crushed the paper in anger.

Once again his comments about Hermione Granger flashed through her mind and she knew that she had to hide this paper-and any more from her boyfriend.

_Damn Sirius! Why did he have to come back now? I'm no where near ready to return home. I love living the high life, travelling the world and buying expensive things. Once Harry hears about this, he'll be home in a heart beat. _

Ginny Weasley puffed on her cigarette thoughtfully, still holding on to the crumpled up paper.

_It's not so much Sirius' return that has me annoyed but the comment about that bloody Granger! _Ginny thought angrily. _I would have no problem with Harry returning to see his godfather, but it's clear that with Harry gone Kingsley went to the next big thing to help Sirius adjust, and it was Hermione bloody Granger. I can't risk Harry going back to find Sirius all buddy-buddy with that bitch! He might wonder why Sirius would want to be her friend and then Hermione might finally reveal to Harry my darkest secret. _

Ginny looked out across the bustling city of New York as she thought of what Hermione knew. Ginny had been extremely selfish and stupid-she knew that now-but she would never change what she did, even if she was given the chance. The only thing she would change is the fact that Hermione found out about it.

_I'll have to cancel all our subscriptions to all British Wizarding papers. _Ginny thought. The door to the balcony was pushed open and she quickly hid the paper but stopped when she saw that it was her brother.

"Hey Ginny!" Ron Weasley called as he sat across from her. He took a swig from his firewhiskey, his latest flings lipstick still on his lips.

"Ron, we have a problem." Ginny said softly as she showed her brother the paper. Ron quickly read the article and when it came to the bit about his ex-girlfriend his ears went red in anger.

"That manipulative bitch!" Ron yelled. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"What are we going to do? Harry will want to go home once he hears about this!" Ron raged.

"Yes, but who said that Harry had to find out Ron?" Ginny said sweetly and her brother paused as he saw what his sister wanted to do. Lie to Harry. Lie to his best friend. It was different when it was about Hermione, but this was his family.

"I don't know Gin." Ron said.

"So you're ok with Harry going back and finding out that we lied to him. That we mislead him about Hermione and that you are using him as a free meal ticket?" Ginny spat at her brother.

Ron sighed knowing that his sister was right.

"Fine. I will get rid of all the papers and stop our subscription but Harry will be home soon and he's bound to notice something is up." Ron pointed out to his sister.

"Don't worry about Harry, I'll take care of him!" Ginny said sweetly as she heard the apartment door open. She quickly rose and walked into the apartment to greet her boyfriend. Before Harry could get his jacket off, Ginny was kissing him madly.

"Hey there. What's all this about?" Harry asked laughing at his girlfriends actions. Ginny began to play with his buttons as she pushed him towards their bedroom.

"Can't a girl show her man how much she loves him?" Ginny asked innocently as she began to kiss his neck. Harry was about to protest some more but soon forgot why he was going to when Ginny stripped.

Out on the balcony Ron was sending owls to all the Wizarding papers and was burning the ones that were in the apartment that mentioned Sirius Black, while an oblivious Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing and loving girlfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry for the crazy delay-life has not been easy over the past few years but I never stopped writing this story. I have the next few chapters written, I just need to find the time to type them and upload them I'm afraid so please stick with me-this story will never be abandoned. I wish to thank everyone for their continued support, especially the lovely comments about my cousin after my last chapter. Sadly, he passed away not long after I last posted but I thank those who privately contacted me to lend me their support-you have no idea how much it was appreciated!**

**Harry Potter is not mine!**

Chapter Thirty-One Softly

Hermione sighed as she looked at the clock in the kitchen once more. It was way too early for her to be waking her son but Astoria needed one more dress fitting with Ted and this was the only day she could do it. Normally Hermione would try to arrange anything regarding Ted during her lunch break or take the day off but if Hermione missed any more days of work she was going to be fired, and due to the amount of days she had missed lately her lunch break was going to be spent catching up on her paperwork.

_What kind of mother am I? _Hermione thought to herself. _Ted should always come first, never work. _Hermione knew deep down that she always did put Ted first, the only reason she was in a job that she hated was so she could support him but at times like this she felt like she was a failure. She would never regret her decision to take Ted in and raise him as her own, she just wished she could give him more. She would love to give him a big home with a father figure and some siblings, but that dream was less likely as time went on.

_Better go and get him up or we'll be late. _Hermione placed her cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and softly walked to Ted's room. As she opened the door she paused. The sight that greeted Hermione warmed her heart. A silent _Accio had _her camera in her hands and Hermione quickly took some photos of the adorable picture before her. Last night Sirius stood by his word and tucked Ted into bed. He had told him many stories about Remus and Tonks, mainly stories about Remus and him at Hogwarts causing mischief and how much they had loved each other. Sirius was one of the first to witness the blooming romance between Ted's parents and Hermione was thankful for that fact. Sure he was unable to see the struggle and eventually commitment they took but he would be able to Ted how his parents started out, something no one else would be able to do.

At some point during the many tales, Ted fell asleep with one hand tightly clutching Moony and his other hand was tightly clutching Sirius' shirt. Sirius had clearly fallen asleep soon after Ted as he was curled protectively around him, with one arm holding him close. Hermione was so moved by this loving sight, she didn't want it to end. To have a man in her life that cared so much for Ted has been an untouchable dream of hers. Even though she knew Sirius wasn't hers, she was happy that he was in their lives now. Despite everything, Hermione knew that they all needed each other.

Hermione placed the camera down on Ted's dresser and silently walked over to the two sleeping figures. Gently placing her hand on her son's shoulder, Hermione tried to draw him out of dream world and back to reality. Ted stirred a bit but he just held onto Moony tighter and appeared to squeeze Sirius' shirt. Hermione sighed, it was times like this that she could picture Tonks after a long shift struggling to pull herself out from her dreams. Apparently she had passed that down to her adorable son.

"Ted darling! You need to get up, please sweetie." Hermione softly whispered. She needed to get Ted up but she wished to allow Sirius a few more hours of peace. "Ted sweetheart."

With a soft groan Ted opened his eyes slowly. "Mommy?"

Hermione smiled down at her sleepy son as he began to fully waken.

"Good morning my moon and stars. I'm afraid you need to get up now dear. I'm so sorry but Auntie Astoria needs to do one more dress fitting and this is the only time we can do it." Hermione said, still whispering. She gently lifted Ted out of the confines of his bed and carried him over to his dresser. When she opened the drawers, Ted bent down and picked what he would like to wear. Ted had good taste and knew what he was comfortable in, something Draco and Astoria had taught him well. Ted grabbed a light blue t-shirt and some dark jeans which Hermione helped him put on in her room.

"Mommy did you know that my dad was one of the top students in his year? And that my mom was really good at Quidditch?" Ted asked Hermione excitedly. Hermione could do nothing but smile with joy at Ted's enthusiasm as he quickly devoured the breakfast that Hermione had made him.

"I did sweetie, but not to the full extent that Sirius knows. He grew up with your father, they were best friends and your mother and him were related. Even though they didn't have much contact growing up, when they did finally meet they became instant friends. We can discuss this more over at the Manor dear, I'm afraid that Astoria is expecting us now." Hermione told her son as she took his dishes and quickly set a cleaning spell on them. Ted nodded happily, he knew that his mom worried about getting him up early but he didn't mind. Especially when it meant that he would be able to see his Aunts and Uncles.

Ted went to the coat closet and grabbed his jacket on the small shelf that Hermione had transfigured specifically for him. Ted liked to do some things independently from his mom, to show that he was growing up. It broke Hermione's heart a bit to think of him growing up so fast but she was always so proud at how independent and strong Ted could be, but still ask for her when he needed her. While Ted did that and finished getting ready Hermione placed a plate of breakfast on the table and silently cast a stasis spell. Quickly writing a small letter for Sirius, Hermione turned to find Ted smiling and waiting for her. Seeing her son like this, happy and carefree, always made Hermione appreciate what she had in her life. Yes there was numerous things in her life that she wished she had not seen or experienced or did but it was all worth it when she saw her baby.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked smiling. Ted's happiness was always so contagious, it even broke through Lucius' cold shields. Hermione bent down and picked up Ted before grabbing a handful of floo powder and steeping into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor" Hermione called confidently and clearly and with the bright green flames Ted and her were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius awoke again in a strange room.

_This is becoming an awfully bad habit._ Sirius thought to himself as he looked around the light blue room. He knew his room in Hermione's flat was green and her's was a warm red so this meant he was in…_Ted's room._ Sirius thought as he looked over at the photos of Remus and Tonks.

Last night soon came back to Sirius as he remembered giving Ted a bath. He had to smile at the memory, never did he recall bath time being so fun. Ted apparently always bathed with unique bubbles that were contained in a special black bottle. The bubbles that it produced made Sirius gasp when he first saw them. A stag, wolf and shaggy dog formed in the bubbles and began to chase and play with each other before Sirius' eyes. Ted did not seem surprised and when he commented about the bubbles Hermione softly blushed.

"I made them" Hermione had whispered in his ear. Sirius was shocked even further as he turned to the bright witch, as the small child giggled in the tub.

"How? Why?"

"It's a simple combination of a spell I created with some muggle bath bubbles. As for why, well…Ted will never know Remus or James and you. I saw how much Harry wanted to know about his parents, how he clung to any small bit of information anyone gave to him, no matter how insignificant it might be. I don't want that for Ted. I want him to grow up knowing as much about Remus and Tonks and James and Lily and Harry and you as he can. This was a way for him to learn more, a way to show him the way that you three were when you were children. I would usually repeat a story I heard from you or Remus about your time together at Hogwarts when Ted was in the bath, we would get the bubbles to act out the events if we could." Hermione softly said to Sirius. They both turned when they heard a particularly loud laugh from Ted to see that Prongs and Moony had Padfoot beneath them. It reminded Sirius of the multiple 'dog plies' they would do with him on the bottom.

Sirius turned to the bright witch to him, as something she had said stuck out to him. "Wait, even Harry?"

Hermione's eyes lost some of the light they held as she looked at her son, the mention of her former friend would easily do that to her. "Yes, even Harry. Despite what Harry did to me in the end-he is and always will be Ted's Godfather. Harry is the one who saved our world and ultimately…" Hermione's honeyed eyes locked on Sirius' cool silver. "Harry was my best friend. He was my first friend who I stood by for eight long years. No matter how things ended between us, Harry was my friend and I will not deny Ted knowing about him because of how things are now."

Sirius was once again stuck marveling at the strength and wisdom the young with before him held. It was more than Gryffindor courage that made her that way, it was simply Hermione. She always saw the best in people and tried to do right by them when she could.

Ted's laughter soon pulled the two adults out of their intense conversation and the night quickly passed from there.

_Passed too quickly it appears. _Sirius thought to himself as he stood from the blue bed and walked to his own green one. Sirius walked to his dresser and pulled out some of the clothes Draco kindly left him. He pulled on some black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. _Damn I need to get my own clothes soon._ Sirius thought as he pulled at the tight white shirt. Related they may be but Draco and him were not exactly the same size. Thankfully, Sirius was quite gifted when it came to transfiguration and adjusting the clothes appropriately was no issue.

Sirius walked down the silent hallway and into the kitchen, fully realizing that he was alone in the flat. Before he could think of the issue further, Sirius saw a plate on the table with a note attached. As Sirius sat down and lifted the stasis spell, he reached for the note. As he quickly ate the delicious, yet simple meal, he read the note.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thank you so much again for what you did for Ted last night. He can speak of nothing else! You looked so peaceful this morning I did not wish to wake you when we left. If you feel up for it, Ted and I are at Malfoy Manor and you are more than welcome to join us._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Do not worry about your last encounter at the Malfoy's. I can ensure you that they will be on their best behavior._

Sirius could hear the smirk in Hermione's voice as she write the short note. _Best behavior indeed. _Sirius sighed as he sent his dishes to be cleaned. With nothing else to do he figured he might as well join them. He walked into the living room, after checking his reflection to ensure that he looked somewhat presentable. Reaching for some powder, he stepped into the fireplace and clearly called "Malfoy Manor" and was on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius entered the Malfoy's fireplace and was immediately greeted by Missy.

"Mister Sirius! It is good to sees you again sir. Master Draco and Misses Hermione are out for their morning ride while Master and Mistresses and young Mister Ted are in the study, would you like to follow me sir?" Missy politely asked Sirius as he dusted himself off. Sirius smiled at the kind elf and nodded his head for her to lead the way. He was surprised to hear Hermione was out on a broom, recalling her fear of heights but he supposed that was just one other thing that had changed with time.

Soon the pair were entering a bright room which held most of the family. Lucius was sitting writing a letter in one corner of the room, while Narcissa sat reading a novel at the other end of the room. In the middle of the room stood Ted on a small stool, while Astoria and her elderly seamstress worked around him to finish his robes. When Ted entered the room all heads looked up at him. Narcissa and Astoria smiled brightly at him, while Lucius inclined his head. It was Ted's reaction which was the most comical.

"Sirius!" Ted cried as he jumped of his stool and attempted to run to him in his too long robe. The poor boy tripped and would have landed on his face if it wasn't for Astoria's quick wand work.

"Ted darling, please do be careful! What have Sam and I been telling you about standing still, it was to help us and to ensure you didn't just yourself my love." Astoria calmly explained to the eager child as she levitated him into Sirius' outstretched arms. Sirius gave the boy a gentle hug as he walked him back to the kneeling witch and placed him softly once again on top go the stool.

"Hello young moony! You are looking very handsome in your robes." Sirius praised the boy, as judging from his unhappy face he hated getting new robes fitted as much as he did as a child. Regulas and he had been a nightmare when they were younger and their mother had taken them to get new robes, them running around the store causing havoc was probably one of the fondest memories he had of his younger brother.

"Thanks Sirius. I don't like robes really, only Aunt Astoria's cause she is the best at making them and I only love her enough to stand still for this long." Ted replied back sweetly, with a cheeky smile. Sirius gave a bark of laughter as he shared a smile with Astoria and Sam the seamstress. He walked over to kiss Narcissa on the cheek and then greeted Lucius by shaking his hand.

"Perfect timing Sirius. I'm in the middle of corresponding with Kingsley and Bill Weasley. Apparently they, with Draco as head of law enforcement, are meeting at Gringotts today to discuss your financial situation. If all goes well, you could have your fortune and all your assists back under your control my dinner time. Isn't that splendid?" Lucius spoke to Sirius as if they were old friends. _Hermione must have told him that we had spoken and that all was forgiven now, _Sirius thought.

"Yes that is splendid." Sirius said.

"It really is. By nightfall you could be moved out of Hermione's flat and back into Grimmauld Place, or even some foreign property off the mainland, wouldn't that be better?" Lucius asked pointedly. Sirius knew then that while things may have been forgiven between him and Hermione, Lucius was not as willing to let go. The barely veiled warning let Sirius know that Lucius stood by his threat that he would do anything to ensure Hermione and Ted's safety and enjoyment, even moving Sirius to a different country. Before either man could say anything further, there was the increasing noise of an engine approaching the Manor. Sirius looked to the older Malfoy in question but his only response was a smirk.

"Mommy and Draco are done with their ride, aren't they Aunt Astoria?" Ted asked excitedly as Astoria tried to alter the length of his sleeves. Astoria didn't answer the child directly, just nodded her head in confirmation as she focused on the cloth.

"Ride? I thought they were on brooms but that sounds like a…" Sirius began to say but stopped as he looked out the window.

Draco and Hermione were descending from the clouds but not on the brooms he was expecting. No, Hermione was sitting proudly on a midnight blue Harley VRSCE2, while Draco was on a forest green one. Never before had Sirius seen Hermione so carefree. Her hair was blowing like crazy in the wind and she had a bright, relaxed smile on her face as she and Draco called over to one another. Sirius watched as they reached the road and eventually pulled to a stop. When Hermione dismounted the beauty that was her bike, Sirius finally noticed what she was wearing. Hermione was dressed in a soft leather jacket, dark denim jeans and black boots that made Sirius' heart race. Just when he didn't think the young witch could get any more beautiful and _sexy _she went and did this.

"When…" Sirius' mouth was dry as he watched the two young wizards laugh as they disappeared into the house. "Why?"

Narcissa had barely looked up from her novel but still responded to her cousin's question.

"Hermione took Draco out for a muggle day when he turned twenty, she said he needed to properly experience her world. He saw a few people on motorcycles and instantly fell in love."

"Or obsession, depends on which way you look at it really." Astoria called from the middle of the room with a smile. She found her fiancée's love for the muggle motor vehicle cute, if a bit odd.

Sirius was still in shock, he had no idea that Hermione, or Draco for that matter, had it in them to appreciate the beauty that was the muggle motorcycle.

"How did he get Hermione involved then?" Sirius asked as he still didn't see how she could have gotten over her fear of flying.

"Easy enough once he asked her to teach him and help study everything there was to know about motorcycles. Hermione began to realize that you might have been right about how much safer a flying motorcycle could be when compared to a broom. Don't get me wrong, Hermione still hates flying, but she does not hate it as much now. Her and Draco can get very competitive when it comes to their bikes. Sirius just nodded his head, he couldn't get the image of Hermione on a bike out of his head. He would love to see what she would look like on his bike…_that reminds me! I need to ask Hermione or Kingsley if anyone knows whatever happened to my bike, _Sirius thought. He hoped it was still in working order-James and Remus had helped him make it the beauty that it was.

Soon those gathered in the bright room were joined by the two wizards who had both changed into their professional robes. Draco inclined his head to Sirius much like his father had as he walked over to kiss Astoria's forehead and Ted's. He kissed his mother's cheek before walking over to his father to discuss his upcoming meeting. Hermione smiled at everyone in the room brightly. Before she could move Missy appeared and presented her with a letter that a Ministry owl had just delivered. As Sirius watched, Hermione thanked the small creature warmly and opened the letter. Hermione's face went pale instantly and as she read the letter, her eyes grew wide with shock before squinting in anger.

"Hermione?" Sirius softly called to her as he began to walk over to the shaking witch. His voice had altered the others in the room and they all stopped what they were doing to look to the beloved young woman.

"Hermione?" Sirius called out again softly as he gently touched the hand that was shakily holding the letter. Hermione jerked at the contact and looked at Sirius in shock.

"They can't do this. They just can't! I have to…I have to go…"Hermione whispered as she ran over to talk quickly to Draco and Lucius. Both men got grim looks on their faces the more she said before nodding their heads. Draco walked over to Astoria and kissed her quickly before heading to the door.

"Sirius, hopefully I'll be in touch with you this evening in regards to your accounts." Draco called over his shoulder as Sirius nodded his head, he was too buys watching Hermione as she kissed Ted quickly, whispered a soft "I love you" and grabbed his arm on her way out of the room.

Hermione led Ted to the nearest floo connected fireplace before she spoke to him.

"Sirius I'm sorry for being so rude and abrupt but I have to run to the Ministry, I'm afraid a mistake has been made. At least I'm praying a mistake has been made." Hermione whispered softly. Sirius was still confused about what was going on but before he could ask, Hermione elaborated a bit more.

"The day you were welcomed back I had to listen to a presentation by giant hunters who wished t hunt in the ministry protected lands. I said no as it was against the treaty we created with the giants after the war and it was cruel. Apparently, Mr. Allan and the ministry disagree with my decision and have granted them their request. Now Mr. Allan wants to have a review meeting with me before the head of our department." Sirius could see that Hermione was very angry at the ministry's decision, but not the fact that they changed her ruling, but at the simple fact that it was hurt others-even if the others were giants. Her passion for others and their welfare was something he noticed in her as a teenager, and overtime it appeared to only increase within the beautiful young woman.

"Sirius would you mind taking care of Ted today? I think he will be needed by Astoria for most of the day but if you have no plans do you mind spending some time with him?" Hermione asked softly. Sirius looked at her warm eyes and his heart leapt again. He loved Ted with all his heart and would do anything for him, so spending the day with him was no problem for him at all.

"Of course Hermione, I love spending time with little Moony." Sirius smiled.

Hermione's eyes shinned brightly as her anger and worry disappeared for a moment.

"Thank you so much Sirius."

"You will have to explain to me when you are back though about the bikes." Sirius smirked as a light blush spread across Hermione's cheeks.

"Oh no, you saw that?"

"Yep. Can't wait to see you on it again, you looked very sexy Hermione." Sirius couldn't help but smile as the little blush darkened further and before he realized what he was doing, Sirius reached out and grabbed Hermione.

This kiss was just as fierce and passionate as their last one with Hermione responding quicker. She had never been kissed like this before, with such want and passion and fire, she wanted more. However, just as quickly as it started, Sirius ended the kiss as he gently pushed a dazed Hermione closer to the fireplace.

"Go now before I try to make you miss another working day. Go save the giants! Ted and I will have dinner on when you come home." Sirius softly whispered to Hermione as he handed her the floo powder. Hermione just nodded dumbly as her brain tried to process what had just happened, her previous anger was long forgotten. As Hermione turned to the fireplace, Sirius called back to her once more from the door.

"Oh and Hermione? We will be continuing our passionate _discussion _when you get back this evening right?" Sirius asked. He was acting confident but in realty his heart was still pouring from the intensity of the kiss and the fear of her rejection.

Hermione just softly smiled, her blush back in full force and quietly replied.

"I look forward to it Sirius." With a dash of powder and a swirl, she was gone, leaving a smiling Sirius in her wake.


End file.
